Cauchemars
by Ariane 57
Summary: Séries de OS avec pour sujets les cauchemars que font les membres de l'Arc en Ciel. Le 1er sera Hyde. 2ème Tetsu. 3ème Yukhiro et bonus. Pas sûre pour les genres(friendship serait bien aussi)... K plus au cas où.
1. Chapter 1 : Hyde

**Cauchemars.**

_OS qui m'est venu après avoir regardé un live report de leur concert du 14 avril 2012 (il me semble que c'est celui de Nolife).  
Petit résumé express pour ce chapitre : où comment une question d'un journaliste peut faire culpabiliser quelqu'un...  
Disclamers : L'Arc-en-Ciel ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant (et publiant) ceci.  
Un grand merci à ma béta reader qui a encore eu la patience de me relire et de me corriger. Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

Deux personnes sortaient d'une pièce d'un hôtel luxueux et, une fois la porte close, ils commentèrent ce qui venait de s'y dire. On pouvait entendre des « il faut absolument mettre ça » ou « non, là il faudra préciser ça surtout ». A l'intérieur de celle-ci se tenaient plusieurs autres personnes, qui semblaient toutes soulagées de les voir enfin partir. Notamment celles qui étaient installées sur un canapé.

« Enfin fini ! » Lâcha un adulte aux longs cheveux noirs, yeux bruns en s'étirant, plutôt petit.

« Mmh. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Demanda l'autre, plus grand que le premier, cheveux noirs plutôt courts, yeux noirs et facilement rieurs, déjà prêt à sortir. Lui aussi semblait apprécier d'en avoir fini.

« Ouais, je te suis. » Il semblait avoir compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

La soirée débutait à présent et, depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils n'avaient fait que répondre à des questions. Les journalistes s'étaient succédés et les questions fusaient, personne ne restait bien longtemps avec eux. Ils remercièrent tous les deux le staff et le traducteur avant de filer dehors. Une fois sur la terrasse, ils sortirent tous deux une cigarette. Le plus petit maugréa en cherchant son briquet, manifestement oublié ailleurs. Le plus grand sourit et lui tendit le sien, allumé. L'autre lui sourit en guise de remerciement et alluma sa propre cigarette. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de contentement après la première bouffée. L'après-midi avait été longue et ce, même s'ils s'étaient bien amusés. Après quelques instants de calme, où ils profitaient simplement de leurs cigarettes, le plus petit finit par se décider à parler.

« Dis, quand tu disais que je t'avais fait des yeux noirs après l'accident sur scène... *Il hésitait visiblement.*

-Ouais ?

-Je… Enfin… J'ai paniqué. Je t'en voulais pas. J'ai eu peur. Je pensais pas que tu l'avais pris comme ça. Je suis désolé que tu aies crû que je t'en voulais. * la culpabilité se sentait dans sa voix *

-Hey, ça va. Tu m'as fait ton regard de la mort qui tue quand même. Genre ''mais qu'est ce que tu fous, là ?!'' *Le plus grand avait un sourire dans les yeux, moins perceptible dans la voix à cause de la cigarette qu'il fumait.*

- * Visiblement, le plus jeune ne l'avait pas perçu* Tu me connais. Quand j'ai peur, je réagis pas toujours comme il faudrait. J'ai des réactions idiotes… Comme pour le concert. Avec l'adrénaline et tout le reste… Désolé. *Il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder en face, il s'en voulait beaucoup même si l'histoire en question datait de quatre ans maintenant.*

-C'est pas grave. Je sais bien que tu t'es fais peur, très peur. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je t'en veux pas. Tu l'as dit : je te connais. Je sais bien que le regard noir que tu m'as lancé après coup était à la hauteur de la peur que je t'ai faite. Alors en fait, ça me fais plutôt plaisir. Tu m'as regardé tellement méchamment que ça ne peut que vouloir dire que tu tiens fort à moi ! » Termina la plus grand dans un éclat de rire. Le plus petit sourit. Ils retournèrent à leurs cigarettes tranquillement. Le plus petit en commença une seconde. L'autre se sentit obligé de le taquiner à ce propos :

« Tu devrais fumer moins.

-J'en ai pas fumé depuis hier soir ! Et puis ne commence pas à me couver. Un seul, ça me suffit déjà. *Il souriait en achevant cette phrase.*

-Ouais, je sais. Il me le dit souvent à moi aussi. » Se contenta de répondre l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Peu de temps après, deux autres hommes les rejoignirent.

« Ken, Dohia-chan. Je savais bien qu'on vous trouverait là. La clope au bec bien sûr. *Fit celui qui avait des chaussures à plateforme, un ton de reproche sur la dernière phrase.*

-J'ai rien fumé depuis hier ! *Se défendit aussitôt le plus petit, il avait l'impression de se répéter pour le coup.* Et puis même, l'après-midi a été longue. On l'a bien mérité. * Il boudait presque *

-Oui, très longue. Surtout sans vous deux. C'est beaucoup moins drôle sans notre leader préféré à embêter, pas d'accord avec moi Yukki ? *Questionna-t-il en direction de du dernier, resté légèrement en retrait.*

-Te sens pas obligé de répondre… *Soupira le leader en question.*

-Mais si Tet-chan, c'est pas drôle sinon. *Sourit le plus petit, qui visiblement avait décidé de passer en mode taquinerie, comme son comparse d'ailleurs.*

-Si même Hyde-chan s'y met… *Avait murmuré Yukki.*

-Tu disais quelque chose Yukki ? Parce que personne n'a compris.

-Moi ? Non rien du tout.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Bref. Comment c'était ? Des questions intéressantes ? *Se renseigna Tetsu, détournant la conversation au passage et évitant à Yukki d'avoir à se justifier face aux deux autres, trop taquins pour laisser passer l'occasion de l'embêter un peu.*

-Une qui était pas mal ouais. Attends c'était comment déjà ? La journaliste faisait le tour des chansons qu'il y a sur Butterfly. Rendu à Chase elle demande : plutôt chasseur ou gibier. Hyde répond plutôt gibier. Et il rajoute : vous voulez savoir si on est plutôt S ou M ? *Les deux comparses ont encore le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant l'instant.*

-Ken a répondu chasseur mais ça, tu t'en doutais, nan ?

-Si, si. Je vois que vous deux vous ne pouvez pas résister dès qu'il y a _potentiellement_ des sous-entendus bizarres…

-Faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu. C'est triste sinon. Tout le temps les mêmes questions. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis le début, pourquoi le nom l'Arc~en~Ciel, pourquoi Butterfly, comment vous vous voyez plus tard etc. Toujours pareil quoi.

-Ouais, je vois ça. Rien d'autre à signaler ? »

Ken et Hyde se sont regardés, l'air de dire : tu penses à quelque chose de particulier toi ? Le malaise tenait surtout au point qu'ils avaient éclairci ensemble plus tôt. Ce fut Ken qui répondit :

« Non, rien d'autre.

-Ok. Dohia-chan, j'adorais que tu ailles mollo sur la clope ce soir, tu veux bien ?

-Oui, t'inquiète. Je fume jamais beaucoup avant un concert.

-Oui, je sais. Ken pareil, essaye de ne pas abuser. Et pas d'alcool ce soir, pour personne. Demain en journée pareil.

-Oui, oui. Comme d'habitude quoi. *Répondit calment Ken, visiblement habitué à ces recommandations, tout en terminant sa cigarette. *

-Je veux qu'on fasse un super show demain.

-Et nous aussi. Donc pas d'alcool, pas de cigarette à outrance et pas de sexe ! *Sourit Hyde.* »

Tout le monde sourit en se souvenant que Hyde et Tetsu avaient parlé de ça pendant une interview filmée. Ça datait un peu, mais ils s'en souvenaient encore de cette histoire. Ils en avaient beaucoup rit après coup. C'est pourquoi chacun avaient en ce moment même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, et pendant que j'y pense. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. J'aimerais que tout le monde soit au top demain.

-Oui Tet-chan, promis. Bien dormir, bien manger demain, matinée tranquille, après-midi dernières vérifications dans la salle et après chacun stresse dans son coin jusqu'au show où tout le monde donne le max. Comme d'hab' quoi ! *Compléta le chanteur en souriant.* » Tetsu poussa un soupir faussement désespéré avant de lâcher :

« Mais il va m'achever lui…

-Ah et surtout, **surtout** n'oubliez pas de sourire aux fans, hein Hyde ? *Taquina Ken en adressant un clin d'œil au petit chanteur. Qui le lui rendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.*

-Ils veulent ma peau… *Se lamenta le bassiste en riant. Yukki, lui, contenait tant bien que mal un fou rire.* »

Ils feraient tous une autre tête le lendemain mais aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas encore trop stressés et ils en profitaient un peu pour s'amuser. Parce qu'ils savaient tous que quelques heures avant le concert, aucun n'aurait envie de rire, sauf Ken peut-être qui tenterait quelques boutades pour détendre les autres. Le moindre imprévu (vêtements qui se déchirent, instruments mal accordés, mauvais son) risquait de les stresser beaucoup plus que de raison. Peu importait le temps passé depuis leurs débuts, ils étaient tous stressés avant un concert. Hyde était peut-être le pire d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Mais la soirée était belle, ils voulaient tous en profiter un maximum. Ken continuait à lancer des boutades et des piques aux autres membres du groupe, qui lui répondaient sur le même ton.

« Bon, on va manger ? C'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi !

-Oui, oui on y va. Je me disais aussi que c'était pas normal que je ne t'ai pas encore entendu te plaindre à propos de ton estomac. » Rit le leader. Le chanteur lui répondit de façon très… mature. A savoir en lui faisant une grimace avant de rire en voyant l'air faussement choqué du bassiste.

Finalement tout le monde rentra dans l'hôtel pour se rendre dans la salle prévue pour que les clients prennent leurs repas à l'aise. Comme tout le reste de l'hôtel, qui était classé ''4 étoiles luxe'', la salle était décorée de façon très luxueuse et chic. Les quatre comparses s'installèrent et commencèrent à deviser gaiement sur ce qu'ils voudraient faire le matin. Ils ne leur restaient plus que cette matinée pour visiter tranquillement, ils voulaient la mettre à profit. Ils seraient trop stressés en après-midi pour profiter. Pendant l'entrée ils se mirent d'accord sur les différentes choses à voir absolument avant de partir, ou à revoir d'ailleurs. Pendant le plat principal, les sujets changeaient régulièrement. Néanmoins, l'excitation pour le concert du lendemain était perceptible. Après le dessert, ils continuèrent à parler un moment avant de monter tous dans la chambre du bassiste pour continuer leur discussion dans un endroit plus calme et tranquille. Ils discutèrent encore longuement avant que le leader ne décide qu'il était plus que temps pour tout le monde d'aller au lit, histoire d'être en pleine forme pour le lendemain. Tous s'exécutèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

Alors que tous les autres, ou presque, dormaient paisiblement, Hyde lui était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il gémissait, se débattait, se retournait sans cesse. En vain. Finalement il se réveilla en sursaut, en nage et le souffle court. Il mit quelques instants avant de complètement sortir de son cauchemar, très réaliste. Trop à son goût. Il alluma la lumière pour, l'espérait-il, en chasser les dernières images. Mais il déchanta. Il se leva pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, espérant que cela le calmerait suffisamment pour pouvoir se rendormir ensuite. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : maintenant il était bien trop nerveux pour se rendormir. Son mauvais rêve le taraudait trop. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que là, il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour évacuer complètement ses images. Il était très tard, ou tôt suivant le point de vue duquel on se plaçait. A deux heures du matin, peu de chance que l'un des membres du groupe soit encore réveillé. Mais ça ne coutait pas grand-chose d'aller voir, des fois que l'un d'eux soient trop nerveux pour dormir ils pourraient discuter un peu. Et qui sait, cela les aideraient peut-être à se rendormir tous les deux. Fort de cette résolution, Hyde sortit de sa chambre. Il fut très étonné de constater que la lumière de la chambre de Tetsu était allumée. Il s'en approcha mais hésita beaucoup avant de toquer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Tetsu s'endormait malgré la lumière… Il se décida finalement et toqua doucement. Le bassiste ne répondit pas tout de suite et il se dit qu'il devait probablement dormir. Le chanteur s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour voir si Ken ou Yukki n'était pas réveillé mais la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hyde-chan ? *Le bassiste était manifestement surpris, il était prêt pour aller au lit.* Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as une petite mine. Cauchemar ? » Hyde acquiesça doucement.

Tetsu le connaissait bien, très bien. D'aucun dirait même trop bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir quand Hyde allait mal. Au début Yukki s'était demandé si Tetsu n'était pas un peu télépathe pour sentir quand l'un des membres du groupe allait mal avant même qu'il ne le dise. Mais il avait halluciné quand il s'était rendu compte que cette espèce d'instinct était encore plus développé avec le chanteur, qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à décoder à l'époque. Ken l'avait rassuré en lui disant que quand on connaissait les codes et les petits signes de Hyde, il était le plus facile à lire d'entre eux tous. Il lui avait confirmé que leur leader était un peu mère poule. Sans compter qu'il était doué pour sentir ce genre de choses.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, Tetsu invita Hyde à s'installer sur le fauteuil dans sa chambre. Lui se mit sur le bras du fauteuil, sentant qu'il aurait probablement besoin de le réconforter.

« Vas-y, raconte.

-C'était Ken… On était sur scène et… début d'une chanson… Un lance-flamme qui s'allume et… Tet-chan ! *Hyde venait de se crisper, rien que d'y repenser il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer.*

-Et bien… Sacré cauchemar.* Tetsuya avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il suffisait de savoir que Hyde avait une imagination galopante et comprendre sa façon de raconter les choses. Ken était au-dessus du lance-flamme lorsqu'il s'était allumé. Vu sa réaction à l'instant, les brûlures avaient été graves et il les avait bien vues. Pour calmer un peu son chanteur, il posa sa main sur son dos et fit de petits cercles, tout en l'incitant à poser sa tête contre lui.* Pourquoi Ken ? Je veux dire, ça aurait pût être moi.

-Tu te souviens du dernier concert à Paris ? Au début de Seventh Heaven ? *Hyde retenait des sanglots.*

-Oui, il m'a fait bien peur. Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? Ça fait 4 ans maintenant. * Tetsu continuait à faire des petits cercles dans son dos, son autre main venait de se poser dans ses cheveux. Hyde n'avait pas résisté longtemps avant de se blottir contre lui.*

-Une journaliste nous en a reparlé aujourd'hui. Et Ken a dit que… que je lui avais jeté un regard glacial, comme si je lui en voulais… *Il se retenait encore, tant bien que mal.*

-Ah. *Voilà quelque chose que Tetsu ignorait. Ken lui en avait parlé de cette histoire bien sûr, mais il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'en vouloir au chanteur. *

-On s'est expliqué après. Je me suis excusé, il a dit que c'était pas grave… *Il tentait de se reprendre, mais les larmes coulaient malgré lui.*

-Mais ça te travaille. Tu sais, s'il te dit que ce n'est pas grave, c'est qu'il le pense. Tu le connais, non ? Et puis, tu sais comme moi que les lance-flammes sont à des endroits auxquels on n'a pas accès quand on est sur scène. Sauf à faire des acrobaties et le vouloir. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Ni a Ken, ni a qui que ce soit. Ok ? *Avait affirmé Tetsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il en profita pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui lui avaient écahppées.*

-Ouais. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? *Hyde avait changé de sujet et fui son regard. Tetsu laissa couler pour cette fois.*

-Parce que je stresse pour demain, quoi d'autre ? *Il eut un sourire crispé.*

-Ca va le faire. On va tous faire un show d'enfer, tu le sais bien, non ? *Au tour de Hyde de le rassurer. Sa voix était très douce, presque câline à ce moment là.*

-Oui, je sais. *Tetsu laisse passer quelques minutes en silence, pendant lesquelles Hyde s'était calmé.* Bon… Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher maintenant, faut que tu soies en forme pour demain.

-D'accord. Essaye de dormir aussi Tet-chan. »

Tetsu avait acquiescé en souriant. Il raccompagna Hyde jusqu'à la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir et de le laisser partir il lui embrassa doucement le front, comme un grand frère qui rassurerait son cadet. Il lui murmura doucement un '' bonne nuit Dohia-chan'' avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser retourner dans sa chambre. Hyde le lui retourna doucement. Puis il traversa le couloir, rentra dans sa chambre. Mais avant de refermer sa porte, il fit un dernier sourire au bassiste et un dernier signe de la main. Tetsu lui rendit son sourire avant de refermer. Les deux musiciens allèrent au lit après cette discussion, qui avait eu le mérite de les calmer tous les deux. Ils dormirent paisiblement le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Ken et Yukki s'étonnèrent d'être les premiers levés. D'habitude leur leader était debout bien avant eux. Tetsu arriva dans la salle de restauration un bon quart d'heure après eux et Hyde encore dix minutes plus tard. Evidemment Ken charria son meilleur ami à son arrivée, le gratifiant d'un nouveau surnom : la belle aux bois dormants. Avant de lui demander le pourquoi de cette nuit un peu plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Tetsu lui répondit le stress et personne n'insista : ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière d'ailleurs, que le bassiste avait du mal à s'endormir la veille d'un concert. Quand Hyde arriva à son tour, Ken ne put résister :

« Bonjour, bonjour la deuxième belle au bois dormant ! *Chantonna le guitariste à son arrivé. *» Avant de voir sa petite mine et de se dire qu'il avait loupé une occasion de se taire. Taquiner un Hyde pas encore complètement réveillé mais parfaitement reposé oui, mais taquiner ce même Hyde alors qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi ou pas suffisamment bien ce n'était pas forcément la meilleur idée si on voulait qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Heureusement le chanteur semblait être encore trop ensommeillé pour faire attention à ce que les autres pourraient lui dire. Il s'assit difficilement à côté de Tetsu, qui, en grande connaisseur des habitudes des uns et des autres, lui avait déjà préparé sa tasse de café. Il la lui avait posé à portée de main mais suffisamment loin du bord de la table pour éviter des catastrophes. De même que les aliments susceptibles de lui faire plaisir. La fatigue rendant les gens maladroits, il valait bien mieux prévoir ce genre de détails. Ken lança un regard désolé à Tetsu, s'attendant à se faire disputer ou à un regard polaire de sa part pour avoir oser taquiner le chanteur alors qu'il était mal réveillé. Mais non, Tetsu ne dit rien, il lui accorda même un rapide sourire rassurant, signifiant plus ou moins quelque chose comme « c'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, t'inquiète pas. » Ken lui rendit son micro sourire avant de recommencer à discuter avec Tetsu et Yukki. Peu de temps après Hyde se joignit à la conversation, bien plus réveillé maintenant.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils allèrent se balader tranquillement, comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille. Il faisait encore beau, heureusement, mais Hyde semblait étrangement préoccupé. Tous l'avaient bien remarqué. Quand l'ambiance était plus calme, Hyde semblait être complètement ailleurs. Cela ne durait que quelques instants, quand il était persuadé que personne ne le regardait. Dès que l'un ou l'autre lui parlait, il revenait avec eux et souriait, riait et plaisantait avec eux.  
L'heure tournant, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour déjeuner. Avant de s'installer, Tetsu prit Hyde à part pour lui parler.

« Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as refait un cauchemar ?

-Non, mais…

-L'autre te travaille encore…

-Ouais… C'était tellement… réel.

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier ? On ne peut pas s'approcher des lance-flammes. Mais si ça te tracasse tellement, va lui parler. Ça te fera du bien.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va passer. C'est juste que j'y pense trop. Avec le concert de ce soir, je m'embrouille un peu.

-*Tetsu semblait vouloir dire un « ça je te le fais pas dire » mais laissa couler pour le moment.* Si tu le dis. * Lâcha le leader pas convaincu.* »

Ils rejoignirent les autres à table. Le repas se passa bien, tout le monde était excité à l'idée du concert à venir. Pour le moment, le stress était encore loin d'eux.

Comme prévu, après le repas ils gagnèrent le lieu du concert pour les dernières mises au point. Tetsu veillait sur Hyde, histoire d'être sûr que ça irait pour le concert. Le chanteur était concentré, même s'il ne se donnait pas à fond pour ne pas se fatiguer excessivement avant le concert. Mais il surveillait Ken du coin de l'œil, Tetsu l'avait bien remarqué. Yukki aussi, lui qui était si concentré et si perspicace n'avait pas pu louper les regards fréquents que le chanteur lançait au guitariste. Ni ceux que leur leader lançait vers le chanteur d'ailleurs. Surtout vue la place de choix qu'il avait, ça avait du bon d'être en hauteur et en retrait comme ça parfois. Yukki réussit à demander des explications à leur leader alors qu'ils faisaient tous une pause. Celui-ci lui dit juste que Hyde avait fait un cauchemar et que celui-ci le travaillait encore. Yukki grimaça, les cauchemars de Hyde n'étaient pas réputés pour être tristes… Le batteur glissa gentiment qu'il faudrait qu'il discute avec Ken. Tetsuya s'étonna quelques secondes de le voir taper si juste. Mais il finit par sourire : le batteur avait une place de choix pour tout voir. Il n'avait pas put louper les regards anxieux de Hyde vers le guitariste. Tetsu acquiesça, lui disant qu'il avait déjà dit à Hyde de le faire, sans résultat. Yukki partit voir Ken, laissant le bassiste un peu dubitatif. Hyde pouvait devenir aussi muet qu'une tombe quand il le voulait. Le forcer à parler serait vain, cela ne pourrait que le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et mieux valait éviter de le contrarier quand il stressait, ses réactions devenaient alors vraiment excessives. Heureusement, tout le monde le savait dans le groupe et même si parfois des mots s'échangeaient plutôt violemment, personne ne s'en voulaient bien longtemps. Et dans les rares cas où les membres du groupe se faisaient la tête un peu trop longtemps au goût de leur leader, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que la tension redescende. Et quand ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait, c'était l'un des autres membres du groupe, voire des amis communs. L'Arc~en~ciel ne se faisait que très rarement la tête et les disputes, très rares, se résolvaient assez rapidement. Heureusement pour eux, l'ambiance était quasiment systématique à la franche camaraderie et non à la défiance. Ce qui, évidemment, ne déplaisait à personne, surtout pas au staff qui les suivait.

Quand Yukki parla à Ken, il lui demanda simplement d'aller discuter avec Hyde. Le guitariste s'en étonna :

« Il a quelque chose ? Ou alors j'ai fait une boulette ? Il a une drôle de tête depuis ce matin. Rapport avec son nouveau surnom ?

- Va lui parler, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu es si secret tout d'un coup ? Tu sais quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Va le voir. Il a… besoin de discuter avec toi. J'en dirai pas plus.

- Ben, s'il a besoin de discuter, il vient me voir, je mords pas. * sous-entendu à peine voilé : ''pourquoi tu viens me demander d'aller le voir alors qu'il est assez grand pour venir me parler ?'' Non pas que Ken ne veuille pas aller le voir, il voulait juste savoir où il mettait les pieds.*

- Il dit que ce n'est pas grave. Et tu sais que quand il a ce genre de réaction, c'est même pas la peine d'espérer qu'il bouge de lui-même… Ken, s'il te plait, il en a vraiment besoin là. T'as pas vu les regards qu'il te jette depuis le début des répétitions… Moi, il me regarderait comme ça, je te jure que j'irais le voir dans la seconde pour savoir ce qu'il y a.

- Bon. J'y vais alors. Mais je te préviens : le bureau des pleurs, c'est pas franchement ma tasse de thé. *De nouveau, il essayait de savoir ce qui se passait *

- Prépare-toi psychologiquement alors. Parce qu'il risque de devoir ouvrir…

- Et merde… »

Ken alla voir le chanteur, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Hyde puisse en être affecté au point de le surveiller en permanence et même pire qu'il y ait des risques de larmes.

« Hyde ? On va dehors un peu ? *Ken ne savait jamais comment aborder certains sujets en douceur. Il était plutôt du genre à aller droit au but, comme les autres membres d'ailleurs. Ou alors il jouait beaucoup sur l'humour pour faire passer les choses. Mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. C'était Tetsu qui savait y faire avec le chanteur, pas lui ! *

-Je te suis. *acquiesça le chanteur, un peu intrigué.* »

Ken espérait vaguement qu'une fois seuls, Hyde se mettrait à table de lui-même. Mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive. Tetsu avait déjà dû lui demander d'aller lui en toucher deux mots, avec un résultat probant… Après quelques instants de silence, Ken se lança :

« Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air un peu pâlichon depuis ce matin. Tu as mal dormi ?

- ! *Hyde l'avait regardé de façon très étrange, clairement surpris. * Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu as une petite mine et que je m'inquiète pour toi. *Et que Yukki s'inquiète aussi, sans parler de Tetsu bien sûr, pensa le guitariste *

-ça va. La nuit a été un peu agitée mais ça va.

-Tu me raconte ?

-C'est trois fois rien, j'te jure. * regard fuyant, paroles trop rapides de la part de Hyde*

-Menteur. Raconte. * Ken essayait de le persuader avec la voix, mais c'était le chanteur qui était le plus doué à ce petit jeu *

-Je…

-On prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu me diras tout. * prévient gentiment le guitariste, le sentant hésiter entre tout lui dire, esquiver voir le remballer *

-Ok…*Hyde se laissa quelques secondes pour ordonner un peu ses pensées * On était en plein show. On lançait une chanson. Et toi… tu étais… enfin… prêt d'un lance-flamme… Et il s'est allumé et… * les larmes de cette nuit revenaient en force même si Hyde luttait pour qu'elles ne coulent pas encore. *

-*grimace du guitariste, lui aussi savait lire entre certaines lignes du chanteur. Il savait comment il racontait les choses. Là il avait bien compris la fin de l'histoire. Que dire pour le rassurer maintenant ?* Tu sais… On n'a pas accès aux lance-flammes.

-Je sais. Tet-chan me l'a déjà dit hier. Mais…

-Mais ? * l'encouragea-t-il*

-C'était tellement réel… J'aurais juré que…

-Bon… *soupira Ken, cherchant un moyen pour calmer leur si anxieux chanteur * Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets de ne pas m'approcher des lance-flammes et de faire attention à où je me positionne sur scène, histoire qu'on s'évite une autre frayeur, hein ? Et même si Tetsu te l'a déjà dit… on ne peut pas s'approcher des lance-flammes, c'est fait exprès pour nous éviter des problèmes. On a déjà bossé avec, il n'y a aucun risque qu'on se prenne un jet de flamme. D'accord ? »

La seule réponse de Hyde fut un hochement de tête. Ken lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, tout en sachant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais là, il sourit, rit presque. Sans doute qu'il devait se sermonner intérieurement d'avoir cédé si facilement à l'inquiétude alors que Ken, et Tetsu avant lui, lui répétait quelque chose qu'il savait déjà : impossible pour eux de s'approcher suffisamment des lance-flammes pour être en danger.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, sinon Tetsu va nous étriper.

-Ouais, t'as raison. *Hyde souriait *

-Ah, et fais moi plaisir. Précise bien à Tet-chan que je ne t'ai pas crié dessus, ok ? Parce qu'avec les yeux que tu as, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me laisse le temps de le lui dire. * rit le guitariste, faisant gentiment savoir à Hyde qu'il avait les yeux brillants de larmes retenues. *

-Pas de problème. Au pire, je viendrai t'apporter des antidouleurs pour la migraine ! *assura le chanteur en riant. *

-Si je suis encore en vie après ses remontrances ! *suivit le guitariste* »

Cette dernière réplique acheva de redonner le sourire au plus jeune. Tous les deux retournèrent à l'intérieur pour finir les répétitions. Tetsu et Yukki les virent revenir, l'un encore un peu secoué et l'autre qui n'avait de cesse de balancer des vannes pour lui remonter le moral. Le leader lança un regard étrange à Ken. Hyde s'en aperçut, s'interposa gentiment pour ancrer son regard de celui de Tetsu et lui fit un sourire. Ken lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rire. Le rire de Hyde étant très contagieux, tous ceux présents dans la pièce finir par rire eux aussi. Après que chacun ce soit calmé, les répétitions reprirent dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue.  
Ensuite ce fut les derniers préparatifs, tout le monde qui stressaient. Finalement leur rituel d'avant montée sur scène et enfin le concert commença. Mis un part un petit incident technique avec la guitare de Hyde, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. Ken, ainsi que les autres membres du groupes avaient eu une petite pensée pour le cauchemar de Hyde quand les lance-flammes s'étaient allumés. Mais naturellement, il n'y avait rien eu.

* * *

_Posté le 05 Août 2012.  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Tetsuya

**Cauchemars  
chapitre 2**

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël. Voici mon petit cadeau (avec un jour de retard, oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu posté hier, désolée). Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Cauchemars.  
Petite précision : ce n'est pas une suite du chapitre précédent, celui-ci peut se lire tout à fait indépendamment. Je pensais écrire quelque chose de relativement court, comme le "chapitre" précédent. Mais je me suis laissé emporté par la fic, qui est donc plus longue que prévue.  
Merci beaucoup à ma béta readeuse qui a fait un super boulot (très rapide surtout :D ).  
_

_Petit résumé express du chapitre : les angoisses du leader après le départ de Sakura.  
Je sais, ce n'est pas le meilleur résumé du monde mais faudra faire avec. :)_

_L'Arc~en~Ciel ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour le plaisir etc. Vous connaissez la suite, non ?  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La nuit tombait sur la ville hyper active qu'était Tokyo. Pour autant les boutiques ne ferment pas toutes, les lumières se font vives pour attirer les quelques noctambules. Les enfants vont aller au lit dans peu de temps et les parents profiteront d'un peu de tranquillité avant d'aller se coucher eux aussi. Une soirée normale somme toute.

Pourtant, cette soirée, pas plus que le dernier mois écoulé d'ailleurs, n'avait pas été normale pour certaines personnes. En effet un groupe d'amis, des musiciens qui commençaient à avoir leur petit succès, venait de subir un choc énorme. L'un des leurs, le batteur, avait été arrêté pour possession et consommation de drogue. Autant dire que la presse s'était appropriée la chose et, dès le lendemain, des gros titres tous plus calomnieux les uns que les autres avaient fleuris. Leur dernier single avait été retiré des bacs et supprimée des animés. Eux qui avaient été si courtisés étaient soudainement boudés voir pire traité comme des pestiférés.  
Celui qui l'avait le moins bien pris était sans conteste leur chanteur, Hyde, très lié au batteur. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs retiré du groupe pour ne pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. Maintenant chacun d'entre eux tentait de sortir la tête de l'eau, à sa façon. Ken semblait se remettre plus rapidement que les deux autres, même s'il en souffrait aussi. Mais son caractère naturellement positif et joyeux faisait que son abattement ne durait pas trop longtemps. Sakura était un bon ami. Hyde n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Sakura ne serait plus là et qu'il avait pu leur faire cela. Il passait de la tristesse à la colère en quelques secondes en ce moment. Tetsuya, le bassiste et leader du groupe, voyait son rêve partir en fumée après avoir atteint les sommets. Il en voulait à Sakura d'avoir tout gâché. Mais plus que tout il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'avenir du groupe, si avenir il y avait. Car la question se posait : est-ce qu'ils allaient continuer après cela ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient réussir à s'en remettre ? Le groupe pourrait-il de nouveau atteindre les sommets ? Pourrait-il seulement sortir à nouveau des disques ? Ces questions torturaient Tetsu, bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre devant les autres. Ils avaient déjà leurs propres soucis, il ne voulait pas les accabler avec les siens. Alors quand ils lui demandaient comment il allait, il leur mentait. Devant eux il réussissait à faire semblant qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas peur et que tout irait mieux. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour eux trois. Surtout que ce soir, ils avaient appris que Sakura avait été condamné. Alors évidemment, Hyde était dans un état assez inquiétant. Personne n'arrivait à le calmer ou à faire en sorte qu'il arrête de bouger plus de quelques secondes. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage en disant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il y avait une erreur. Ken avait fini par prendre Tetsu à part, s'éloignant un peu de Hyde pour pouvoir discuter sans qu'il n'entende, tout en s'arrangeant pour l'avoir à l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on lui dise que Sakura a avoué ? Qu'il faut qu'il tourne la page ? Vas-y, mais sans moi. * Tetsu était las, il avait déjà essayé de parler à son chanteur sans succès. *  
-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Il faut qu'il entende raison. Il s'en remettra pas sinon.  
-ça va lui faire du mal…  
-Je sais. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien tu ne crois pas ? Si on ne le met pas face à la vérité, il va se torturer indéfiniment. 'Faut sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. * Ken aussi semblait être à bout. *  
-Ouais. J'y vais. Tu ne restes pas loin ? Au cas où il péterait les plombs…  
-OK. »

Tetsu avait alors inspiré un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Quand Hyde était en colère, il faisait vraiment peur. Et Ken aurait beaucoup de mal à le retenir s'il décidait de se défouler. Il ne frapperait probablement pas Tetsu ou Ken mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et dire que peu de temps auparavant, c'était Sakura qui le retenait, et facilement avec ça… Le rapport de force était en faveur du batteur aussi. Tetsu se laissa encore quelques instants pour préparer un petit discours dans sa tête, ou du moins quelques questions réponses, avant de s'approcher de Hyde.

« Hyde ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Doucement, rentre les griffes, j'ai rien fait. Et s'il te plaît assieds-toi. Il faut que je te parle. Et c'est très important.  
-Oui, pardon. * murmura Hyde penaud en s'installant sur le canapé *  
-C'est à propos du procès de Sakura.  
-Il y a forcément une erreur ! Sakura n'a pas pu…  
-Hyde. * Tetsu l'avait coupé avant qu'il ne s'enflamme. * Il a avoué.  
-Mais…  
-Mais rien du tout. Il a avoué avoir acheté et consommé de la drogue. C'est pour ça qu'il est condamné. Il a avoué. * Tetsu martelait cela à contrecœur. *  
-C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai… Il aurait pas pu nous faire ça, il nous aurait pas abandonnés. Il m'aurait pas laissé tombé, il avait promis… *Hyde pleurait à présent. *  
-Hyde… Calme toi, ça va aller tu verras. Ça va s'arranger.  
-Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ?! On a perdu un ami ! Et le groupe n'a plus de batteur ! Comment tu veux que ça aille ! … Je peux pas… Pas comme ça.  
-Tu ne peux pas quoi ? * Tetsu avait un mauvais pressentiment *  
-Continuer. Ça aurait aucun sens… ça serait le trahir.»

Tetsu n'avait plus rien dit, se contentant de prendre le chanteur dans ses bras et de le bercer. Hyde se blottissait contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché droit au cœur. Hyde ne se sentait pas de continuer ? La voix du groupe ne voulait pas se faire entendre sans Sakura ? Tetsu se sentait mal, vraiment. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer. Sans Hyde, son rêve, son groupe s'arrêtait là. Après toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient surmontées, tout allait s'arrêter comme ça, parce que Sakura avait fait l'idiot en achetant ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? Le groupe allait tomber avec lui ? Tetsu sentit des larmes couler malgré lui. Ken s'était approché et avait posé sa main dans son dos, dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Il le connaissait par cœur et n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il mentait lorsqu'il leur disait qu'il allait bien. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour le groupe et pour eux.  
Après quelques minutes Hyde sécha ses larmes et décida qu'il allait prendre un peu l'air, histoire de se fumer une cigarette bien méritée. Ken préféra rester avec Tetsu quelques instants.

« Ça va toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
-Ouais, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Je te connais. Alors à d'autres mais pas à moi. C'est normal de s'inquiéter, d'être perdu, en colère. Tu es un homme Tetsu, c'est normal qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu arrives à saturation.  
-Je gère. * s'entêta son meilleur ami *  
-Ouais, j'ai vu. Hyde n'a probablement pas remarqué, tu me diras en ce moment il ne remarque plus grand-chose, mais moi je sais que ce qu'il a dit t'as fais mal. Tu ne pleurais pas parce que Hyde pleurait, mais parce qu'il t'a blessé. Inconsciemment, on est d'accord. Mais il t'a blessé.  
-Je 'comprends pas, je comprends plus rien… *Tetsu s'était pris la tête entre les mains, ne cherchant même plus à nier. *  
-Tu sais, il a dit ça parce qu'il adore Sakura. Qu'il le croit encore innocent quelque part. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour admettre qu'il a bien fait ça. Quand il aura fait le point là-dessus, il se décidera. Là il est encore complètement dans le flou. C'est trop récent et douloureux pour qu'il soit sûr de lui.  
-Depuis quand tu es aussi plein de bon sens, toi ? *Tetsu avait relevé la tête et souriait.*  
-Depuis que notre leader rempli de bon sens n'est plus en état de décrypter son petit protégé. *Lui répondit Ken sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Puis il reprit un ton plus sérieux.* Laisse lui du temps. Prends du temps pour toi aussi, tu fais peine à voir. Et laisse-nous le temps de digérer tout ça. On manque tous de recul pour savoir vraiment ce qu'on veut faire pour la suite. Personnellement, je change d'avis dès que je me pose la question. Alors imagine un peu Hyde. *Ken venait de lui faire un clin d'œil auquel Tetsu rit * »

Ken avait raison sur toute la ligne : le choc était encore trop présent dans leurs esprits (et les gros titres des journaux n'arrangeaient pas les choses) pour qu'ils se décident vraiment. Ils étaient encore bien trop pris dans l'émotion pour y voir suffisamment clair entre ce qu'ils voudraient faire, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et ce que les autres voudraient qu'ils fassent. Et Hyde marchait beaucoup à l'affectif, la douleur de la perte d'un ami lui hurlait de tout arrêter. Ken lui fit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre Hyde dehors pour fumer lui aussi. Heureusement que le studio, assez vaste pour qu'ils aient chacun des pièces où dormir tranquilles, étaient situés dans un endroit relativement peu fréquenté. Cela leur permettait de prendre l'air dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir.  
Peu de temps après, ils rentrèrent tous les deux ensemble. A présent ce n'était plus l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Hyde mais la douleur et la tristesse. Tetsu se dit qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils aillent tous au lit. La journée avait été très éprouvante pour tout le monde et ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Peut-être y verrait-il plus clair le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. S'ils parvenaient à dormir. Et Ken avait raison : il devait prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer alors que ses amis allaient si mal. Il les envoya donc tous les deux gentiment au lit. Hyde semblait absent, pas vraiment parmi eux, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Tetsu décida de laisser filer pour le moment, le jeune chanteur en avait suffisamment vu pour aujourd'hui. Le leader leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Ken le lui rendit, il s'apprêtait à emmener doucement le plus petit avec lui quand celui-ci se dégagea de son étreinte pour venir se blottir contre Tetsu. Il ne disait rien, pas un mot, mais il s'était blotti tout contre lui. Et cela fit un bien fou à Tetsu, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force et douceur. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés (enfin plutôt que Tetsu avait apprivoisé Hyde), le jeune chanteur venait toujours chercher un peu de calme et de réconfort dans ses bras, et uniquement les siens. Et même si en dernier Ken et Sakura aussi avaient eu droit à des séances câlins, c'était plutôt parce que Tetsu n'était pas dans les environs immédiats. Et Ken l'avait dit de lui-même à Tetsu : il préférait largement qu'il aille voir le bassiste plutôt que lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment y faire quand Hyde avait le moral dans les chaussettes. En parlant de Ken, celui-ci les regardait en souriant. Tetsu lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller, il allait s'occuper de Hyde. Le guitariste acquiesça et partit dans sa chambre après un dernier signe lui souhaitant la bonne nuit. Après encore quelques instants ainsi, où Hyde était pelotonné dans les bras de Tetsu, celui-ci pensa qu'il était temps de le mettre au lit aussi. Il lui câlina les cheveux tendrement avant de lui murmurer gentiment qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Le chanteur acquiesça doucement. Tetsu l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Là il voulut le laisser mais Hyde le retient par la manche, lui demanda de revenir un peu plus tard. Tetsu comprit et accepta. Lui-même alla se changer dans sa chambre avant de revenir toquer à celle de Hyde. Il lui ouvrit rapidement, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, après tout Tetsu n'était pas obligé de venir lui faire un dernier câlin avant qu'il ne se couche. Hyde l'attira gentiment jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'installa, les genoux contre son torse et les bras tout autour. Tetsu s'assit au bord du lit, près de son chanteur. Ce que le bassiste ne lui disait pas vraiment c'est qu'il adorait ces moments complices où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. De plus c'était dans ce genre de situations que Hyde s'ouvrait le plus, lui disait ce qu'il pensait le plus facilement. Et apparemment, ce soir, Hyde avait envie de discuter.

« Ça fait mal.  
-Je sais. A moi aussi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-C'est pas juste. Sakura est pas méchant…  
-Je sais bien.  
-Je sais ne pas quoi faire…  
-Je sais.  
-Je ne sais pas s'il faut qu'on continue… Ou s'il faut arrêter. J'sais plus rien ! »

Les larmes d'il y a quelques minutes semblaient vouloir revenir. Tetsu attira le jeune homme contre lui, le laissant se blottir dans ses bras à nouveau. Le chanteur était complètement perdu, c'était évident. Mais son ami ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour le rassurer. Lui non plus n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il désirait. Il fallait protéger ce qui pouvait encore l'être, même si cela signifiait tout arrêter. A cet instant le bassiste se fit la réflexion qu'il était prêt à tout stopper si continuer signifiait les faire souffrir. Même si cela revenait à abandonner son rêve, qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts par ailleurs. Il ne supporterait pas de faire souffrir ses amis, même si pour les protéger il devait lui en pâtir.  
Après de longues minutes passées à le bercer, Tetsu se rendit compte que Hyde s'était finalement endormi dans ses bras, vaincu par les larmes et la fatigue d'une journée très éprouvante nerveusement. Il l'allongea et le borda avec soin avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre afin de se reposer un peu lui aussi. Lorsqu'il posa la tête sur son oreiller, il s'endormit aussitôt. Toutefois, son sommeil ne fut pas réparateur, loin de là.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain. Son cauchemar n'avait cessé de le harceler pendant toute la nuit, malgré tout ses efforts pour penser à autre chose et se rassurer. C'est pourquoi il se laissa un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour se réveiller sous la douche. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il sourit doucement : certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Hyde était dans le frigo en train de sortir de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner correct selon lui. Comme d'habitude il y en avait pour un régiment. Ken était déjà là, en train de faire le thé, laissant avec prudence le soin à leur chanteur de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se laissa encore quelques secondes pour profiter de cette ambiance, des plus normales, avant de les rejoindre pour leur dire bonjour, auquel les deux autres répondirent tout en restant plus ou moins concentrés sur leurs tâches actuelles, et sortir les quelques éléments que Hyde avait oubliés. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux que la veille au soir. Manifestement, il avait mieux dormi que lui. D'ailleurs le chanteur avait remarqué la petite mine du bassiste et lui avait mit d'office devant lui plein de choses à manger. Tetsu réussit à lui sourire en guise de remerciement. Le chanteur connaissait ses goûts sur le bout des doigts, il venait de lui mettre ce qu'il préférait pour le petit déjeuner devant lui. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire, un mélange entre satisfaction de voir que son attention faisait mouche et vrai plaisir de le voir sourire. Le jeune homme était très fier de lui sur ce coup là. Ken sourit aussi, les sourires de Hyde étaient bien trop contagieux pour résister. Et puis il en avait assez de se morfondre lui. Ils s'étaient tous fait un tel sang d'encre depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour l'arrestation de Sakura, qui commençait à dater maintenant. Il voulait que l'ambiance joyeuse, bon enfant, voire un peu puérile quand ils commençaient à se lâcher, revienne. Alors voir son leader de meilleur ami se faire chouchouter par ce lui qui était chouchouté d'habitude n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même s'il savait que dès qu'un certain sujet serait abordé, tout sourire disparaîtrait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir tout le monde sourire encore un peu. Et il s'y employa comme jamais.  
Le petit déjeuner se déroula paisiblement et quelques sourires s'échangèrent et même quelques rires grâce aux blagues de Ken. Tout le monde évitait soigneusement le sujet délicat, comme s'ils redoutaient que le pire ne se passe, comme s'ils savaient instinctivement que quelque chose de terrible risquait de se dire.

Après le repas, tous s'installèrent sur le canapé. Hyde posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tetsu. Il le regardait en se demandant assez clairement si son geste serait accepté. Non pas que Tetsu ne l'aimait pas ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre là. Simplement il n'aimait pas vraiment quand Hyde s'imposait trop dans son espace vital quand il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Même si en public lors des concerts il le laissait faire avec un réel plaisir. Mais il n'y avait que Ken autour d'eux. Et Ken était loin d'être n'importe qui, il était l'ami d'enfance de Tetsu et un très bon ami de Hyde. Alors ils pouvaient bien se laisser aller un peu. Tetsu fit savoir au plus petit qu'il acceptait l'attention en passant un bras autour de lui pour faire des petits cercles dans son dos. Hyde ferma les yeux, se pelotonna encore davantage contre le bassiste et ne bougea plus. Ken ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux là étaient incorrigibles, irrécupérables même. Il suffisait que l'un sente que l'autre aille mal et tout de suite le monde cessait d'avoir de l'importance. Là Hyde mettait en pratique une technique très efficace qui avait fait ses preuves à maintes reprises. Il transmettait par la pensée (et surtout par contact) des ondes positives et relaxantes au bassiste. Dans le processus, le chanteur se détendait lui aussi. Du moins, c'était la version officieusement officielle, c'est Ken qui s'était amusé à imaginer cela une fois en les voyant faire. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu ronronner une ou deux fois. Mais naturellement il n'avait rien dit. Il savait quelles étaient les limites à ne pas dépasser avec ses blagues. Ce genre de moments notamment faisait partie des sujets sur lesquels il s'interdisait de plaisanter. Il se savait chanceux de pouvoir assister à ce genre de choses, ses deux amis étaient très pudiques dès que des personnes autres qu'intimes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Parfois même quand il y avait des personnes qu'ils connaissaient ils ne faisaient pas certaines choses, notamment de ce genre. Alors dans ce type de situation il se faisait tout petit et profitait du calme qu'ils dégageaient. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Tetsu se leva à contrecœur pour décrocher. Les autres n'entendaient rien de la conversation, mais la mine du bassiste s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Après quelques instants de discussion où Tetsu n'avait que très peu parlé, il raccrocha et revient près d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tet-chan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? * Hyde était très inquiet, il sentait que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer *  
-Il faut qu'on discute.  
-De quoi ? * la mine sombre du bassiste n'apaisait en rien le chanteur *  
-L'avenir du groupe. C'était la maison de disque. Ils veulent savoir si on continue ou si on arrête. Ils ont annulé tous les concerts de prévus et évidemment toute sortie de single est différée.  
-Ils nous laissent combien de temps ? *Ken était tellement calme qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même *  
-Ils ont dit qu'on avait deux mois maximum, aucun de nos album ou single ne se vendra avant apparemment.  
-Bon. * Ken prit les devants * Je propose qu'on prenne des vacances. Après tout on sort d'une belle série de concerts, on l'a bien mérité. Et j'ai besoin de changer d'air personnellement. Un petit tour à la montagne pour prendre un bon bol d'air pur me tente assez.  
-… Moi aussi. * Hyde avait à peine murmuré sa réponse mais les deux autres l'avaient bien entendu.*  
-Va pour des vacances alors. »

Tetsu s'était levé pour appeler leur manager et lui demander de leur organiser des vacances incognito à la montagne pour une durée indéterminée. Celui-ci se montra très attentif à leur demande. Il les avait beaucoup soutenu pendant la période difficile de l'arrestation de Sakura, il savait aussi que leur maison de disques venait de leur poser un ultimatum, il avait été prévenu par un appel téléphonique quelques secondes auparavant. Il savait que prendre du recul, dans un endroit peu fréquenté, leur ferait le plus grand bien. Il assura à Tetsu qu'il se mettait au travail immédiatement pour qu'ils puissent partir le plus rapidement possible. Il s'arrangerait pour qu'ils aient leurs instruments avec eux, histoire que si l'envie leur en prenait ils puissent créer quelques titres (même s'il garda cette partie là pour lui). Il leur donnerait quelques adresses utiles pour qu'ils puissent faire autre chose que se morfondre dans leur chalet. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait leur trouver quelques activités intéressantes à faire pour qu'ils puissent se changer les idées, ce qui était l'intérêt principal de ces vacances. Tetsu le remercia pour sa compréhension et partit rejoindre les deux autres pour leur dire que leur manager se mettait au travail.  
En rentrant dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut les grands yeux de Hyde. Ils reflétaient une certaine inquiétude, de la tristesse mais aussi et surtout une confiance envers lui qui cloua Tetsu sur place. Ce fut Ken qui lui offrit une diversion en s'interposant entre eux deux pour avoir son attention. Ken ne savait pas à quel point Tetsu lui en fut reconnaissant à cet instant.

« Alors ?  
- Notre manager va s'occuper de tout. Il est déjà au travail.  
-Très bien. Il a dit où il comptait nous faire aller ?  
-Non, mais il va tenter de nous trouver quelque chose à la montagne. Ce sera pas forcément évident qu'il y ait encore quelque chose d'ouvert vu la saison mais il essaye.  
-D'accord. De toute façon, on peut compter sur lui pour nous trouver quelque chose d'agréable.  
-Oui, il sait ce qu'on aime. Il se trompera pas. *Hyde venait de rentrer dans la conversation *  
-Avec toi c'est pas bien difficile ! S'il t'écoutait il devrait juste faire attention à ce qu'il y ait de bons restaurants, le reste serait complètement accessoire ! *taquina le plus âgé *  
-Même pas vrai ! *se récria aussitôt l'intéressé* Le cadre c'est important aussi.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que Môsieur a des âmes de dessinateur.  
- Moque-toi. Mais tu es le premier à aimer ce que je fais… *dans le ton de la voix était clairement perceptible le plaisir que Hyde avait à le remettre à sa place de cette façon et aussi le fait que le guitariste appréciait ses dessins *  
-Ouais, bon… C'est joli. * il cherchait à fuir son regard *  
-Doux euphémisme pour dire que tu adores les dessins de Hyde. Comme moi d'ailleurs. * Temporisa aussitôt le bassiste, permettant à son vieil ami d'échapper aux yeux moqueurs de leur artiste.*  
-Je vais nous chercher à boire. *décréta Hyde assez brusquement*  
-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? * demanda Ken quand Hyde fut sorti *  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il est toujours un peu gêné quand on lui dit qu'on aime ce qu'il fait de façon aussi franche. Et là il a saisi la première occasion pour déguerpir. Et… Merci.  
-De rien. Mais à propos de quoi ?  
-T'être mis entre moi et Hyde. * Tetsu consentit à s'expliquer un peu plus quand il vit l'air perdu de son meilleur ami * Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Il m'a cloué sur place.  
-Ca… C'est sûr qu'avec les yeux qu'il a… Difficile de rester indifférent. M'enfin bon, tu devrais être habitué à force, non ? Il te fait tellement souvent ses yeux de chiot abandonné…  
-C'était pas ses yeux de chiot abandonné…  
-C'était lesquels alors ?  
-Ceux qui disent : j'ai peur, mais je te fais aveuglément confiance.  
-Oh… »

Ken n'eut rien besoin de dire de plus, Tetsu savait qu'il venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait été cloué sur place. Ken n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de regard mais il imaginait assez bien ce que cela pouvait donner, il avait eu droit au regard de chiot abandonné un soir pluvieux d'hiver… Ce regard là devait être autrement plus impressionnant.

« Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas quel pouvoir il a, hein ?  
-J'te le fais pas dire… On serait bien sinon… C'était encore pire au début, quand il avait ses tuniques. Tu te souviens ?  
-Quasiment impossible de lui dire non… »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent prudemment là, Hyde pouvait revenir à tout moment à présent. Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard, avec le prétexte qu'il avait saisi pour fuir la pièce. Il se réinstalla tranquillement entre Tetsu et Ken, comme si de rien n'était. Ken commença à raconter ce qu'il aimerait faire pendant leurs vacances, les deux autres se joignirent à lui, oubliant momentanément pourquoi ils prenaient ces vacances. La journée passa, ils parlaient, jouaient un peu et chacun finit par rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, après que tous le monde fut arrivé aux studios, leur manager vient leurs annoncer qu'il leur avait trouvé quelque chose. Et qu'ils partaient dès le lendemain. Une fois la surprise passée, ils leurs demandèrent des détails mais il refusa d'en donner pour leur laisser la surprise. Tetsu renvoya tout ce petit monde à la maison pour être prêt à temps, le train qu'ils devaient prendre partait très tôt, bien avant les gros bouchons du matin. Chacun de leurs côtés ils préparent leurs valises pour des vacances à durée indéterminée. Evidemment la taille des valises variait entre les trois membres du groupe. Tetsu et Hyde emmenaient presque leur garde robe au grand complet avec eux, tandis que Ken plus sage se contenta de prendre de quoi se changer en toute circonstance. Il connaissait bien les deux autres et se dit qu'il faudrait probablement plus d'un placard pour ranger tout ce que ces deux là pourraient juger utile de prendre avec eux. Plus tard dans la journée Hyde et Tetsu se firent la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul dans le chalet et que de toute façon ils ne pourraient pas traîner plusieurs valises avec eux. L'un comme l'autre se contentèrent alors d'une grande valise et d'un ou deux sacs à main. Bien sûr les lunettes de soleil et autres accessoires pour se camoufler restaient à porter de main. Autant ne pas se faire reconnaître dès qu'ils seraient sortis de chez eux. Chacun occupa ensuite le reste de sa journée de façon différente. La nuit fut aussi très différente pour les membres du groupe. Autant Hyde se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en quête du sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir tellement il avait hâte d'être au lendemain, autant Ken s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Mais le cauchemar de l'avant-veille revient hanter la nuit de Tetsu.

Le lendemain matin, tous les trois se retrouvèrent sur le quai. Après les salutations d'usage, très sobre vue l'endroit, leur manager leur donna les dernières indications indispensables avant de les laisser monter dans le train et leurs souhaiter de bonnes vacances.  
Ils avaient des places réservées très proche les unes de autres, ce qui leur permettraient de discuter tranquillement. Hyde et Tetsu s'étaient installés côte à côte pour le début du trajet, Ken très proche d'eux, la rangée juste à côté. Ils décidèrent qu'ils changeraient de place régulièrement histoire que personne ne reste tout seul trop longtemps. Le train démarra alors. Ils firent un dernier signe d'au revoir à leur manager, jusqu'à ce que le train sorte de la gare. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter. Après quelques minutes à peine, Tetsu sentit un poids sur son épaule. Hyde s'était endormi.

« Eh ben. Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps.  
-Il dort mal en ce moment. Il a du sommeil en retard. * souffla tendrement Tetsu en le couvant du regard. *  
-Toi aussi, Tetsu. Tu ferais bien de l'imiter, au moins un peu. Tu as des cernes à faire peur. Tu fais des cauchemars ?  
-Non.  
-Menteur. * le ton était tranquille, il ne voulait pas braquer son meilleur ami *  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
-D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin de raconter ça à quelqu'un, rappelle-toi que ton meilleur ami est là, ok ?  
-Merci Ken. Je m'en souviendrai.  
-Avec la traduction ça donne : c'est super gentil mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Tetsu, je te le dis, tu en fais ce que tu veux après. Mais à force de vouloir nous épargner, moi et Hyde, tu nous inquiète encore plus. Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu ressens, comme tu te sens, ce à quoi tu penses. Mais on voit bien que tu vas mal alors on s'inquiète. Et on est frustrés aussi parce qu'on ne peut rien faire, tu nous en empêche. On est amis, non ? Alors laisse nous t'aider. Laisse nous être là pour toi comme tu l'es pour nous.  
-C'est pas que je ne veuille pas en parler. C'est que je ne peux pas…  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Il vous concerne tous les deux. Et c'est stupide.  
-Raconte.  
-… D'accord… Mais tu ne te moques pas, hein ? * demanda le leader tout en vérifiant que personne n'écoutait. Mais tous les passagers du wagon étaient profondément endormis sauf eux. *  
-Non, promis.  
-C'est la deuxième fois. La fois d'avant c'était i jours. En gros, le groupe s'arrêtait. Quand je vous annonçais qu'on ne continuait pas parce que plus aucune maison de disques ne voulait de nous, vous m'en vouliez tous les deux. Toi tu m'as dit que tu allais devoir retourner à tes études alors que tu avais tout plaqué pour moi. Tu m'en voulais parce que tes parents avaient raison aussi, qu'ils allaient te le rappeler à chaque fois que vous vous verriez, que plus jamais tu ne pourrais relever la tête devant eux et que tu aurais mieux fais de les écouter plutôt que de croire en ce que je te disais. Il y avait tellement de colère et tellement de douleur dans tes yeux. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était plus la peine que j'appelle, que tu te débrouillerais sans moi maintenant, surtout vue ce que je t'avais apporté comme ennuis jusque là.  
-Tetsu…  
-Laisse moi finir, j'y arriverais pas sinon. Le pire, ça a été la réaction de Hyde. Il pleurait avant même d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Quand tu as eu fini et que tu es parti en claquant la porte, il m'a dit que je lui avais promis que tout irait bien, que je prendrais soin de lui. Que je lui avais fait goûter à la musique, le chant surtout, qu'il avait trouvé sa voie, ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire grâce à moi. Il me reprochait de l'avoir laissé tomber, de l'avoir abandonné comme Sakura. Il a dit que je ne valais pas beaucoup mieux que lui au final. Il pleurait, il pleurait tellement… J'ai voulu m'approcher pour le consoler mais quand il m'a vu faire il a fui. J'ai entendu la porte claquer. Et un énorme coup de frein. Je suis sortis et j'ai vus Hyde dans une marre de sang. J'ai essayé de le réveiller mais… C'était déjà trop tard. »

Tetsu avait les yeux brillants de larmes retenues, Ken le voyait bien même si à présent il s'était retourné vers leur chanteur endormi, qu'il serrait contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et vivant. Ken ne savait pas quoi dire. Tetsu avait raison sur un point toutefois : c'était n'importe quoi. Aucun des deux ne lui reprocherait jamais quoique ce soit. Jamais tout ça en tout cas.

« Tetsu. Tu sais que c'est que des conneries. C'est un cauchemar, ni moi ni Hyde on ne te dirait ça. Si les maisons de disque ne veulent plus entendre parler de nous, ce ne sera pas ta faute.  
-Vous me reprochiez de ne pas m'être assez battu… * Tetsu s'était retourné vers lui, tout en gardant le chanteur endormi contre lui *  
-On sait que tu fais le maximum tout le temps. On ne te reprochera jamais de ne pas assez en faire, c'est même plutôt l'inverse : tu en fais trop, systématiquement. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je te dirais tout ça même si le groupe venait à s'arrêter. Parce que je sais que tu auras fais au mieux pour nous tous. Alors chasse ces bêtises de ta tête, d'accord ?  
-D'accord.  
-Et parles-en à Hyde. Il a le droit de savoir aussi. Et je suis persuadé que ça te fera du bien de lui en parler. Parce que je suis sûr que tu vas le couver pendant qu'on sera là haut et qu'il ne comprendra pas le pourquoi de tant d'attention. Et puis tu le connais, il va cogiter et se demander s'il ne s'est passé quelque chose pendant un bon bout de temps. Alors tu peux aussi bien lui épargner la grosse prise de tête qu'il va s'infliger pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, en bon flippé qu'il peut être, et l'interrogatoire auquel tu ne couperas pas. * Ken lui fit un clin d'œil, adoucissant ses propos. *  
-Promis. »

Tetsuya souriait de nouveau à présent, même si ses yeux brillaient encore un peu trop pour que ce soit tout à fait honnête. Ken lui sourit aussi et parla d'autre chose. Il savait qu'il avait obtenu le maximum de Tetsu en l'état actuel des choses. Il n'aurait rien de plus. Surtout, il ne pourrait pas le raisonner d'avantage. Hyde allait devoir finir de l'apaiser. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis à propos de tout cela : Hyde se rendrait rapidement compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec leur leader et lui poserait rapidement des questions. Il avait une espèce de sixième sens pour se genre de chose. Ken avait remarqué qu'il faisait beaucoup attention à tout le monde l'air de rien. Alors se rendre compte que le bassiste n'était pas au mieux de sa forme serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Surtout si ledit bassiste le surprotégerait comme il le soupçonnait.  
Tetsu et lui discutèrent d'autres choses encore quelques temps. Puis Tetsu finit par imiter le plus petit et s'endormit. Ken sourit en se rendant compte. Il le savait bien lui, que son meilleur ami avait aussi du sommeil en retard. Le guitariste en profita pour sortir un livre, histoire de s'occuper pendant que les deux autres récupéraient un peu leur retard de sommeil. Et puis cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu lire comme il le voulait.  
Hyde se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Quand Ken se rendit compte que le cadet commençait à s'éveiller il laissa sa lecture de côté pour lui parler un peu. Et surtout pour se payer gentiment sa tête. L'attitude de Hyde était vraiment impayable au réveil : entre ses gestes maladroits, ses yeux encore ensommeillés et son cerveau qui avait du mal à se remettre en route… Le pire était sans doute ses tendances câlines au réveil. C'était surtout vrai quand il dormait, et se réveillait, contre quelqu'un. Alors quand en plus le quelqu'un en question le serrait contre lui… Dans ce genre de situation il ne se privait pas pour réclamer câlins et attentions d'une façon irrésistible. Par exemple en ce moment même c'était à se demander si Tetsu ne lui servait pas de doudou, le jeune chanteur se serrant contre lui de façon à être plus à l'aise. Puis il étouffa un bâillement et enfin il daigna ouvrir les yeux. A ce moment là, il se rendit compte que Ken le regardait.

« Coucou. *ce n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'un murmure mais l'aîné l'avait entendu *  
-Coucou. Ça va ? Bien dormi ?  
-Mmh. 'Fait longtemps ?  
-Que tu dors ? Non pas trop. Une heure, une heure et demie maxi. Pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ?  
-Nnh.  
-Cauchemar ? * Ken se lamentait déjà intérieurement, pas les deux à rassurer en aussi peu de temps, pitié ! *  
-Nan. Trop excité. * Hyde se frottait les yeux tout en essayant de se réveiller un peu plus. *  
-C'est tout toi ça. 'M'étonne pas. Tu cogites trop. *Ken souriait de toutes ses dents, il le reconnaissait bien là leur chanteur qui vivait tout à fond. *  
-Pfff. * Hyde commençait à vraiment émerger, même s'il était encore bien installé contre Tetsu. * Comment il va ?  
-Tetsu ? * petit hochement de tête approbateur * Ben… ça pourrait être pire. * le guitariste était volontairement évasif, il ne voulait pas trop inquiéter son vis-à-vis *  
- ça veut dire quoi ? Il va bien ou pas ? Il a une petite mine en ce moment. Tu sais quelque chose ? * Hyde venait de se redresser, en alerte d'un coup, le soupçonnant de lui cacher quelque chose d'important *  
-Comme nous tous.  
-Pire que toi et moi réunis. Pourtant il y a quelques jours j'étais plutôt arrangé.  
-Il a pas la grande forme c'est sûr. Mais il tient le coup.  
-Tet-chan tient **toujours** le coup. Je crois que le jour où il n'arrivera plus à le faire c'est parce qu'il y aura une méga cata'. Et toi et moi on sera dans un sale état. C'est à cause de cette histoire, hein ? Il en fait toujours trop. Il faut qu'il se repose. * Hyde regardait leur leader pensivement *  
-On est en vacances, ça tombe à pic non ?  
-Ouais. On pourra le surveiller comme ça, histoire d'être sûr qu'il dort un peu. *Ken avait l'air de dire : ne me mêle pas à tes idées bizarres * Ok, je le surveillerai, tout seul s'il faut. Lâcheur. * Hyde boudait en disant ses derniers mots *  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu ne t'imagines des trucs bizarres. J'adore Tetsu, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est tout gosse. Alors je le connais. Et il va se rendre compte qu'on le surveille et ça va le mettre mal à l'aise. Il risque de mal le prendre en plus.  
-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche qu'il le prenne mal… Il est fatigué, c'est sûr. Comment tu peux rester aussi calme toi ?! * Hyde ne haussait pas le ton, il ne voulait pas réveiller qui que ce soit *  
-Parce que j'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui. Je lui ai demandé de faire attention à lui. Je pense qu'il le fera. Occupe-toi de toi pour commencer. Ensuite tu pourras t'occuper de notre leader.  
-'Sûr qu'il faut être en pleine forme pour réussir à avoir gain de cause avec lui sur ce genre de sujet… Ah au fait… Je suis désolé. Ces derniers temps j'ai pas été d'une compagnie des plus agréables…  
-T'inquiète, on était tous dans un bel état.  
-J'étais infecte. En y repensant, je me giflerai pour vous avoir fait tout ça…  
-Je te l'ai dit, ne te prends pas trop la tête avec tout ça. On sait bien que ça n'allait pas fort et que c'est pour ça que tu étais dans un état pareil. On ne t'en veut pas. Même si je t'avoue que les délires que se fait tous les deux me manquent. *le guitariste venait de subtilement détourner la conversation*  
-On va recommencer. Ça m'a manqué à moi aussi. * un grand sourire éclairait le visage du jeune chanteur * J'avoue que faire tourner Tet-chan en bourrique à nous deux c'est géant. Oui, oui je sais c'est pas sympa pour lui. Mais je crois que si vraiment ça le dérangeait, il nous le dirait.  
-Il sait qu'on le taquine. Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir de voir qu'on s'entend aussi bien. T'as pas un caractère facile à ce niveau là toi.  
-A quel niveau ?  
-Niveau ''on ne se connaît pas, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle''. Là tu n'existe plus, tu ne parles plus et surtout tu ne sais plus où te mettre. Pardon je rectifie, tu te réfugies derrière Tetsu. * Ken se retenait de rire, surtout devant le faux air outré de son ami * »

Tous les deux savaient bien que Ken avait raison : Hyde est plutôt du genre farouche. Le genre de personne à ne pas se laisser approcher facilement quand il ne connaît pas l'autre. Alors si l'autre en question avait un caractère fort, Hyde s'effaçait complètement. Quand il restait dans la pièce du moins, ça lui était déjà arrivé de sortir quand il se sentait vraiment trop mal à l'aise avec des inconnus. Alors les disputes ou les coups de gueule d'étrangers c'était panique à bord. Tetsu avait déjà été son refuge plus d'une fois. Ken pouvait prétendre l'être aussi à présent.  
Même si leur rencontre avait été un peu délicate puisqu'il avait la confiance de Tetsu, il avait droit à une espèce de bonus. Hyde partait du principe que les amis de Tetsu n'étaient pas méchants, un peu comme s'ils bénéficiaient d'une présomption de non-agression envers lui. Alors qu'il ressemblait fort à un petit animal sauvage prit au piège dans ce genre de situation.  
Ils s'en souviendraient un moment de cette rencontre. Tetsu avait déjà parlé à Ken de son chanteur et voulait le lui présenter. Il lui avait décrit un grand gamin, qui savait ce qu'il voulait, capable d'être doux comme agneau et l'instant suivant s'il le fallait de taper du poing sur la table. Ken ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer un grand timide. Il l'avait senti nerveux dès le début. Cette attitude discrète et effacée, particulièrement inquiète quand il monopolisait l'attention de Tetsu, l'avait agacé. Du coup il avait un peu haussé le ton. Et là, ça avait été la catastrophe : Hyde avait prit peur et s'était réfugié derrière Tetsu. Ken n'avait même plus vu sa tête dépasser de derrière son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui lui faisait une moue réprobatrice, qui s'était un peu adouci quand il avait vu l'air hébété puis embêtée de son ami d'enfance. Le bassiste avait fini par lui sourire avant de se retourner vers Hyde pour le rassurer. Quelques instants et paroles échangées à voix basse plus tard, le plus petit avait accepté de se montrer à nouveau. Ken s'était excusé, Hyde aussi et finalement ils avaient discutés, Tetsu installé entre eux comme un médiateur. Puis Ken avait commencé à blaguer. Hyde n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire et de le suivre. Ken avait tenté une pique, très gentille, pour le taquiner. Hyde lui avait répondu du tac au tac. Tetsu avait sourit discrètement : Ken était adopté. La soirée s'était beaucoup mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencée. Surtout que Ken avait accepté de jouer un peu de la guitare pour accompagner un délire Hyde. Après cela, Hyde avait eu une attitude bizarre, que Ken n'avait pas comprise. Comme s'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas. Tetsu avait gentiment attiré l'embarrassé plus loin. Là il lui avait dit quelque chose qui avait fait sourire le leader de l'Arc. Ce dernier revient pour dire à Ken, le plus simplement du monde, que Hyde avait adoré sa façon de jouer de la guitare, qu'il le trouvait très doué. Ken avait été surpris. Hyde avait piqué un fard monumental en se réfugiant derrière Tetsu pour échapper au regard de Ken tout en gémissant plaintivement le prénom de l'intéressé, comme s'il avait promis de ne rien dire alors qu'il venait de le faire. Ken avait alors rit un bon coup avant de remercier Hyde. Qui avait à nouveau sortit la tête de derrière le jeune homme perché sur des chaussures à plateforme, visiblement encore un peu mal à l'aise avec ça mais surtout surpris qu'il ne cherche pas approfondir le sujet. Il avait bredouillé quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais les deux autres avaient bien saisi l'intention. Ken avait encore rit devant l'embarras du plus petit. Qui avait été à deux doigts de se vexer d'être l'objet de tant de rires. Ken avait détendu gentiment l'atmosphère en disant qu'il avait une jolie voix. Ce qui avait valu un nouveau rougissement de Hyde, même si là il n'était plus caché derrière le plus jeune. Un timide merci s'était fait entendre. Ken avait cru utile de rajouter que de toute façon il faisait confiance à Tetsu pour choisir des gens doués. Là ce fut Tetsu qui piqua un fard. Hyde avait demandé comment ils s'étaient connus tous les deux, créant sans le faire exprès une échappatoire à leur ami commun. Ken s'était fait une joie de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Finalement la soirée s'était achevée chez Tetsu, il était fort tard et le lendemain étant chômé, Ken pouvait se permettre de dormir chez son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait aussi interdit à Hyde de rentrer seul à une heure pareille. Il rentrerait chez lui le lendemain aussi.

Hyde souriait doucement en ce remémorant cette rencontre. Ken avait marqué pas mal de points ce soir là, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est bien pour cela que quand Hiro était parti, il avait tout de suite demandé à Tetsu de contacter Ken. Qui avait rapidement accepté de venir tenter l'aventure avec eux d'ailleurs.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
- A quand il nous a présentés la première fois.  
- Sacrée soirée, hein ?  
-Oui. On s'est bien amusés c'est sûr. Les anecdotes que tu m'as raconté sur Tet-chan plus jeune… * Hyde se retenait d'en rire *  
-Et en encore, je ne t'ai raconté que celles qui me sont revenues et les moins embarrassantes pour lui.  
-A t'entendre vous avez fait les quatre cents coups …  
- Non, pas vraiment. Mais on en a fait des belles c'est sûr. »

Ils avaient continué à discuter encore un moment, prenant garde à ne pas parler ou rire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller qui que ce soit. Tetsu avait fini par se réveiller lui aussi. Et il ne put que constater que la bonne ambiance semblait vouloir revenir de façon définitive chez eux : Hyde et Ken se lançaient des piques à n'en plus finir et se retenaient de rire à grande peine. Il se fit la réflexion que ces deux là s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré en les faisant se rencontrer. A un moment donné, il s'était même demandé s'ils pourraient rester un jour seuls dans la même pièce… A cette époque il n'avait pas encore complètement apprivoisé le chanteur, qui avait encore une attitude très timide avec lui. Heureusement qu'il avait tenu bon, surtout quand Pero lui avait un peu décrit le Hyde qui lui connaissait. Tetsu avait d'abord cru qu'il se moquait de lui ou qu'il parlait d'une autre personne. Mais un jour il était arrivé après ces deux là et il avait pu constater que non, Pero ne s'était pas moqué. Il avait découvert avec surprise un autre Hyde. Tetsu finit par sortir de ses pensées pour rejoindre la conversation de ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'il était réveillé.

« Tetchan… Bien dormi ? * Tetsu avait senti que Hyde avait voulu lui demander autre chose mais s'était retenu *  
-Oui, très bien. Et toi ?  
-Oui. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Ken qui n'a pas dormi. Pourtant c'est lui le plus vieux, c'est lui qui devrait avoir besoin de faire des siestes ! * Ken fit semblant de s'offusquer à ces paroles. En vérité Hyde et lui se retenaient de rire une fois encore, tout comme Tetsu *  
-Traite moi de vieillard aussi pendant que tu y es !  
-Vieillard ! *Cette fois devant l'air estomaqué de Ken Hyde ne réussit pas s'empêcher de rire *  
-Mais t'es gonflé ! * Ken souriait en disant ça, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Hyde soit si spontané*  
- Demandé si gentiment, j'allais pas me priver !  
-Doucement les gars, y a encore des gens qui dorment.  
-Oui maman. * un chœur lui répondit, un ton plus bas tout de même, avec un immense sourire *  
-Vous' êtes pas possible…  
-Il paraîtrait. * Confirma Hyde, les yeux pétillant de malice, Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi cette fois * »

Les trois amis continuèrent sur leur lancée en taquinant l'un ou l'autre, s'y mettant parfois à deux. Mais ils n'allaient jamais bien loin et n'insistaient jamais trop longuement. Ils ne voulaient pas se blesser ou se faire de la peine, juste rire un bon coup. Et le duo Hyde / Ken était très fort à ce jeu là. Le voyage passa très vite finalement.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, ils remirent les accessoires pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dans le train, ils avaient été très tranquilles, ils voulaient que cela dure encore un moment. Ils descendirent avec leurs valises. Ils cherchèrent ensuite la personne qui devait les guider jusqu'au chalet. Leur manager avait dit qu'il la reconnaîtrait sans mal. Une jeune femme, tenue stricte et sobre, coupe impeccable, tenait une pancarte portant l'inscription ''Tokyo'' ainsi que le numéro de leur studio. Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers elle. Celle-ci se présenta, Itô Kanako et guide de la région. Non seulement elle allait les emmener jusqu'à leur chalet mais en plus elle les accompagnerait pour les activités pendant toute la durée de leur séjour. Après cette brève présentation, elle les guida à l'extérieur jusqu'à la voiture. Après avoir rangé les valises dans le coffre, elle s'installa au volant et les garçons se groupèrent à l'arrière. Pendant le voyage, ils lui posèrent quelques questions. Ils apprirent qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée même si elle était en couple. Elle aimait beaucoup la musique, même si elle ne l'avoua qu'à demi-mot, et ils comprirent qu'elle les avait écoutés au moins un peu. Elle ne leur demanda pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant. Leur manager avait dû la briefer sur le sujet. Après plusieurs minutes de voyage, elle gara la voiture. Tout le monde descendit de voiture et visita les lieux. Elle les laissa après leur avoir donner divers documents sur ce qui pouvait être fait dans les environs. Elle passerait le lendemain à 10 heures. Elle les informa qu'il y avait des restaurants pas trop loin ainsi qu'un magasin où ils pourraient faire les courses.

Les garçons se répartirent les chambres et s'installèrent. Après quelques minutes d'installation à peine, ce fut un Hyde affamé qui alla voir Tetsu pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'ils allaient manger. Après avoir constaté qu'en effet il était plus que l'heure du déjeuner il le rassura : ils iraient manger immédiatement après avoir fini le gros du rangement, histoire d'être tranquilles. Hyde acquiesça et se hâta de retourner à sa chambre pour terminer. Toutefois, cela leur prit un peu plus de temps que ce que Hyde aurait voulu. Ken se moqua gentiment de lui, l'éternel estomac à patte revient en force. Tetsu arrêta la taquinerie en leur demandant dans quel restaurant ils voulaient manger, lui ne se sentait pas le courage pour aller en course tout de suite et faire à manger après. Hyde n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre autant. Ken n'avait pas envie de faire les courses. Tetsu les prévient : les courses seraient faites aujourd'hui, après le repas de préférence. Ainsi le problème du petit-déjeuner ne se poserait pas lendemain. Les deux autres acquiescèrent, moyennement enthousiastes.  
Ils se mirent ensuite d'accord sur le restaurant et s'y rendirent à pied. Après le repas et les course ils retournèrent au chalet, le tout sans se perdre malgré la petite erreur de parcours. Après avoir rangé les courses ils refirent tous un tour du chalet. Et ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait une petite pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée la première fois. En ouvrant la porte, ils virent une pièce très sobre en décoration mais qui contenait leurs instruments. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait de quoi enregistrer s'ils le désiraient. Leur manager avait sans doute demandé à ce qu'une des pièces soit aménagée pour pouvoir servir de studio. Tous le monde vérifia que les instruments n'avaient pas souffert du voyage. Ken fut le premier à s'installer pour jouer un peu. Tetsu suivit le guitariste. Ils furent tellement absorbés dans la musique qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Hyde s'était éclipsé pour aller se promener un peu.

Plusieurs heures après les deux musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer et se rendirent compte qu'il manquait le plus petit. Celui-ci avait été tellement prit par ses pensées, et le calme de l'endroit où il s'était installé, qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ce fut la fraîcheur du début de soirée, ainsi que la lumière qui diminuait, qui lui rappelèrent l'heure. Il se hâta alors de rentrer, persuadé qu'il allait se prendre un savon de la part d'un Tetsu qui se serait fait un sang d'encre, et tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables qui expliqueraient son retard. Il plaignait Ken tout en priant pour qu'il ait réussi à le calmer un peu. Histoire de lui éviter le savon du siècle. Et effectivement, Tetsu était inquiet, doux euphémisme. Et Ken n'arrivait plus à le calmer.

« Mais enfin assied toi ! Tu me donnes le tournis à force ! On dirait un lion en cage. Tetsu !  
-Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là ! Il n'a même pas prévenu qu'il partait. T'imagine, il a peut-être été kidnappé ! * Le leader ne s'était toujours pas assis, et frôlait l'hystérie. *  
-On l'aurait entendu.  
-Mais s'il n'avait pas pu crier ? Ce n'est pas normal !  
-Il y aurait eu des traces de lutte ou d'effraction. On a tout fermé à clé en revenant, tu te souviens ? Et il manque des clés. Je suis sûr qu'il a juste été faire un tour et a oublié de nous laisser un mot pour prévenir.  
-Mais il est super tard ! Il aurait déjà dû être rentré !  
-Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure passer.  
-Il est tard. Son estomac le lui aurait signalé. Et puis la nuit commence à tomber… Et s'il était tombé et qu'il ne pouvait plus se relever ?  
-Tetsu arrête. On a mangé tard. Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, ils entendirent distinctement des clés tourner dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Je suis rentré. * Hyde avait dit cela d'une façon très timide, persuadé de se prendre un savon monumental de la part de son meilleur ami *  
-Ah ben enfin ! T'imagine combien j'étais inquiet ! Tu vas bien au moins ?  
-Hm. J'ai pas vu l'heure, désolé. * Il s'était fait tout petit *  
-Et tu as oublié de prévenir que tu sortais aussi ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc horrible ! Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! J'ai crut mourir d'angoisse. »

Tetsu l'avait alors serré fort contre lui, les yeux trop brillants pour être honnêtes. Hyde avait lancé un regard à la fois surprit et interrogateur vers Ken. Là il en avait fait beaucoup trop pour que Hyde ne comprenne pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose récemment pour le bassiste.

« Toi, t'as quelque chose à me dire.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose. T'en fais beaucoup trop. Que je t'ai inquiété, d'accord. Mais pas à ce point. T'es beaucoup trop rationnel pour perdre les pédales comme ça. J'ai déjà fait le coup au studio, de partir sans prévenir je veux dire. Et puis je suis assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation. Tu le sais bien en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?  
-Non, rien de spécial…  
-Alors il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Je vois bien que tu es nerveux en ce moment. Fatigué aussi. Tu dors mal ? »  
Ken avait été bluffé une fois encore par la perspicacité du chanteur. Il avait touché en plein dans le mille. Tetsu n'avait pas pu retenir un mouvement de surprise, qui confirma l'impression du plus petit et le conforta dans son envie de l'épauler. Hyde avait entraîné Tetsu sur le canapé et s'était installé près de lui. Il sentait que cela allait être long. Ken avait suivi le mouvement.  
« Cauchemar, hein ? Raconte.  
-C'est ridicule… * Tetsu tentai t de fuir la conversation. Il savait qu'il devrait l'avoir avec Hyde, tôt ou tard. Mais maintenant il n'était pas prêt *  
-Mais ça te travaille. Alors il faut que tu en parles. Les peurs, les angoisses ne sont jamais ridicules, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Tu m'as dit aussi qu'il fallait en parler et comprendre pourquoi on ressentait tout cela pour avancer. Alors vas-y, raconte. »

Tetsu lui avait raconté son rêve, il ne réussit pas à le regarder dans les yeux pendant son récit. Au début, le chanteur n'eut aucune réaction. Et Tetsu commença à avoir peur. Et si Hyde n'osait pas lui dire qu'il pensait tout cela de lui ? Un début de panique s'empara du bassiste. Puis Hyde chercha son regard. Une fois qu'il le trouva, il lui parla :

« Idiot.  
-Qu… quoi ?  
-Tu m'as pas abandonné, tu n'as jamais laissé tombé. Tu… enfin… J'sais pas comment te dire ça… Sakura a fait le con, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… En fait j'ai compris quelque chose. En quittant le groupe, il ne nous a pas laissés tomber. Il nous a permis de continuer. Il ne voulait pas impliquer plus le groupe. Il a voulu nous protéger. Je sais, il s'y est prit un peu tard mais… Il n'a pas voulu qu'on tombe avec lui. Et puis… Tu prends soin de moi, comme tu le fais depuis le début. Ces derniers temps, j'l'ai pas trop dit mais… merci de prendre soin de moi comme ça. Tu en fais même trop en ce moment. Moi, je vais mieux. Alors prends soin de toi. Comment veux-tu que je me sente bien si tu vas mal ? Et je chante mal quand je suis inquiet. Et t'aimes pas quand je chante mal. Alors prends soin de toi. »

C'était confus, Hyde n'avait réussi à soutenir le regard effaré de Tetsu que par intermittence, même si la fin avait été dite plus fermement. Mais le message était passé. Hyde ne lui en voulait pas, et si Tetsu lisait correctement entre ses lignes, il avait même l'impression que son chanteur avait envie de redonner de la voix. Ken aussi était surpris. Il ne savait pas que Hyde avait réussi à faire le point sur tout cela. Et bien mieux que lui. Lui n'avait pas compris toutes les motivations de Sakura et ne les avait pas analysées aussi finement que le chanteur. Mais ils avaient été très proche tous les deux. Sans doute que c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à comprendre.  
Le silence commençait à être un peu gênant. Ce fut Ken qui sortit tout le monde de l'embarras avec un retentissant : « On va manger ? » Hyde répondit immédiatement par l'affirmative, entraînant Tetsu avec lui. Ils iraient au restaurant, tant pis pour les économies. Ils feraient attention plus tard. Là ils avaient quelque chose à fêter, et puis les vacances s'annonçaient beaucoup mieux que prévu. Tetsu le sentait, le savait : le groupe continuerait, malgré l'absence de Sakura. Il avait déjà une vague idée sur qui allait bien pouvoir succéder au batteur…

* * *

_Posté le 26 Décembre 2012.  
Alors, c'était comment ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !  
__A une prochaine fois pour un autre OS sur le même thème._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Yukihiro bonus

**Cauchemars  
Chapitre 3**

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour un nouveau cauchemar. En fait, vous avez droit à deux cauchemars pour le prix d'un. Je suis sûre que vous êtes ravis. ^^  
Plus sérieusement, je me suis laissée emportée par ma plume (plutôt par mon PC, j'écris directement sur PC) et le chapitre est un peu long. Et ce chapitre est la suite en quelque sorte du précédent. En tout cas au niveau chronologie, ils sont très proches.  
J'aurais put m'arrêter plus tôt mais la fin aurait fait vraiment bâclée donc j'ai continué. Au départ je pensais faire quelque chose de relativement bref après le "dénouement" du premier cauchemar mais cela ne s'est passé comme cela. ^^"  
_

_Un énorme merci à ma béta lectrice qui a encore fait un super boulot en très peu de temps.  
Merci aussi à Louange pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir à chaque fois. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_Résumé du chapitre : les sentiments du nouveau batteur lors de son arrivée dans le groupe.  
Là aussi ce n'est pas le meilleur résumé du monde, mais il faudra vous contenter de cela. ^^_

_L'Arc~en~Ciel ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette fic etc.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'Arc~en~Ciel après avoir subi un revers mémorable en perdant leur batteur, condamné pour détention de drogue, se battait pour rebondir. Ils avaient mit du temps à s'en remettre suffisamment pour faire de nouveau face aux médias sans être trop affectés par ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Maintenant, ils voulaient se remettre au travail. L'inspiration était là, il fallait en profiter. Mais ils n'avaient plus de batteur, et même si Ken et Hyde savaient jouer de cet instrument, ils savaient bien qu'il leur faudrait un membre de session pour assurer les shows. Ce qui n'était pas sans causer quelques tracas à leur leader. Il voulait contacter un batteur itinérant qu'il connaissait déjà un peu. Il l'avait déjà écouté alors qu'ils cherchaient un batteur après le départ Pero, le tout premier batteur du groupe. A ce moment là, le batteur en question n'était pas disponible, ce qu'ils leurs avaient permis de rencontrer Sakura et de passer ces quelques années ensemble. Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à contacter ledit batteur. Il habiter temporairement chez divers connaissances à lui ce qui rendait les communications ardues. Mais le bassiste était tenace : quand il avait un but, un objectif à atteindre, il ne laissait rien se mettre en travers de sa route. Ce qui impressionnait ses camarades assez fréquemment, même s'ils le connaissaient bien maintenant.

Tetsuya avait réussi à contacter la personne chez qui le batteur était en colocation actuellement et avait laissé un message à son intention, il n'était pas présent au moment de l'appel. Malgré cela, le leader de l'Arc~en~Ciel savait que le message serait transmis et rien que cela le mettait d'excellente humeur. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait raccroché, Hyde arriva au studio. Celui-ci ne put que remarquer la bonne humeur de son leader de meilleur ami. Ce genre de chose étant très contagieuse, il sourit avec lui et le salua gaiement. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait pas vu son Tetchan de si bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Bonjour !  
-Hyde ? Bonjour. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
-On se demande bien pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui te donne un sourire pareil ?  
-Dès que Ken sera arrivé je vous raconterai tout.  
-D'accord. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. J'ai terminé les paroles !  
-Ah ? Ça aura été rapide ! Je peux lire ?  
-Bien sûr, tiens. »

Tetsu s'occupa des paroles que Hyde venait de finir en attendant Ken. Il le taquinait sur son exceptionnelle rapidité parce qu'en règle générale il n'était pas satisfait de ses paroles si rapidement, il lui fallait beaucoup plus de temps pour les peaufiner. Il semblerait que celles-ci lui soient venues très rapidement et avec beaucoup d'aisance. Le métier qui rentrait (enfin) ? Non, simplement qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, comme à chaque fois, mais que les mots étaient venus sans lui résister autant que d'habitude. En lisant les paroles, Tetsuya comprit pourquoi l'écriture avait été si rapide. Leur récent passé se lisait dans celles-ci. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Hyde était plus serein ces derniers temps. Il venait de tourner la page avec cette chanson. Et avec l'empathie qui était la sienne, Hyde venait de décrire de façon très précise ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois sur le cœur en ce moment. A n'en pas douter, cette chanson serait une ballade sublime.

« Elle est magnifique.  
-… Merci. Tu… tu voudrais bien t'occuper de la musique ?  
-Pas de problème. Je m'y mets au plus vite. »

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Ken arriva.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?  
-Oui, très bien.  
-Oui. Maintenant qu'on est tous réunis j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous les deux. J'ai réussi à trouver le batteur dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Je lui ai laissé un message pour qu'il vienne faire un bout d'essai avec nous. Il me recontactera dès qu'il pourra.  
-C'est génial ça ! On va pouvoir bosser plus vite avec un bon batteur.  
-Si et seulement s'il accepte de bosser avec nous.  
-T'as fini d'être pessimiste, toi ?  
-Pardon d'être réaliste. Contrairement à toi, Ken-chan.  
-Raahh ! Mais c'est qu'il me cherche ce nain !  
-Qui tu traites de nain ?!  
-C'est bizarre, je suis presque persuadé qu'il y a un zonzonnement désagréable… Il y aurait un moustique dans la pièce tu crois Tetsu ?  
-Pour rappel, il n'y a pas de garderie ici. Alors ça suffit les enfants.  
-Oui maman ! »

Hyde et Ken venaient de se remettre d'accord pour lui répondre. Devant l'air outré de leur leader, ils rirent de bon cœur, Hyde réussit à les justifier entre deux éclats de rires : il leurs avait tendu une perche telle qu'il était impossible de ne pas la saisir. Tetsu finit par se joindre à leurs rires. Il s'en était rendu compte juste après l'avoir dit. Cela lui apprendrait à les suivre dans leurs délires. Et à ne pas réfléchir un minimum à ses réparties dans ce genre de situations. Quand ces deux là étaient déchaînés, il devenait impossible de faire autre chose que rire avec eux. Heureusement qu'il savait bien qu'ils ne faisaient que le taquiner, faute de quoi l'ambiance aurait prit du plomb dans l'aile un certain nombre de fois déjà. Après encore quelques instants de détente, Tetsuya décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Ce fut un Hyde affamé qui demanda une pause déjeuner au leader. Qui accepta en voyant l'heure déjà assez avancée. De toute façon, ventre affamé n'ayant point d'oreille (ni de patience et encore moins envie de travailler avec Hyde), il valait mieux satisfaire les estomacs de chacun avant de s'y remettre. Tetsuya ne se demanda plus pourquoi plus personne n'était vraiment concentré ces dernières minutes.  
Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir le repas, le téléphone sonna. Tetsu se hâta vers le téléphone pour décrocher. Évidemment les deux autres, parfaites commères, le suivirent pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette conversation.

« Allô ?  
-Bonjour, c'est Awaji Yukihiro. C'est bien Ogawa Tetsuya?  
-Oui, c'est bien moi. Merci d'avoir rappelé si vite.  
-J'ai cru comprendre que le temps pressait un peu.  
-En effet. Nos producteurs veulent que le single sorte très vite. Mais sans batteur, j'avoue que c'est un peu difficile. *Hyde lui fit les gros yeux, il avait donné des cours de batterie et Ken n'était pas mauvais, alors pas de batteur… C'était vite dit. Tetsu les lui renvoya, gentiment tout de même, le chanteur savait bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire : sans batteur **professionnel**. *Tout est déjà fait, il faudrait juste enregistrer.  
- En ce moment, je n'ai rien de prévu. Alors, si ça peut aider…  
-ça nous aiderait beaucoup.  
-On se donne rendez-vous quand ?  
-Ce soir pour faire connaissance ? Demain pour l'enregistrement ?  
-En effet, c'est urgent. Bon, alors ce soir pas de problème. * on sentait bien qu'il souriait en disant cela. *  
-On se retrouve au studio, comme ça on pourra vous faire visiter ? Ensuite on commande ?  
-D'accord. Je vous rejoins à quelle heure ?  
-Euh… A quelle heure… ? 18h 30 ?  
-Très bien. »

Tetsuya lui donna l'adresse du studio et lui indiqua comment y accéder avec le métro. Après avoir raccroché, il se retourna vers Hyde et Ken.  
« Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux, de vraies commères. * Tetsuya les grondaient gentiment, les poings sur les hanches. *  
-Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si on avait entendu quelque chose de vraiment important. On l'a pas entendu parler d'ailleurs… *A l'évidence Hyde aurait adoré l'entendre avant de le voir ce soir. *  
-Oui, et bien ce n'est pas plus mal. Il ne savait pas que vous seriez en train d'écouter. Et puis ça ne se fait pas ! C'est quand même pas à vous deux que je vais l'apprendre.  
-T'as pas dit non, alors… C'est que ça te dérangeait pas.  
-Je crois que je vais arrêter là. Tâchez de mieux vous comporter ce soir.  
-On le rajoute le 'oui maman' ou il a déjà compris tu crois ? * Hyde avait fait semblant de chuchoter, il s'arrangeait pour que Tetsu entende quand même*  
-Je crois qu'il le sait déjà. *Ken lui avait répondu sur le même ton. * »

Tetsu ne put retenir un sourire désabusé, même s'il était franchement amusé aussi, qu'il leur cacha. Il ne le dirait pas mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient fatigants aujourd'hui… Ce soir ils seraient beaucoup plus calme, surtout le chanteur si farouche avec les inconnus. Il les remit ensuite au travail.

Et à 18h 30 tapante, on frappa à la porte du studio. Tetsuya s'y rendit immédiatement, laissant le soin aux deux autres de ranger les instruments. Tout en rangeant, Hyde et Ken s'étaient jetés un regard entendu : si c'était Yukihiro (ils n'attendaient que lui ce soir, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre) il venait de marquer des points auprès du leader en arrivant pile à l'heure dite. Tetsuya ouvrit et effectivement, c'était bien le batteur. Ils se saluèrent poliment puis le bassiste s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer. Après avoir enlevé son manteau Yukihiro le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du studio, où Hyde et Ken terminait de ranger en discutant du morceau qu'ils répétaient avant que Yukihiro n'arrive. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés, Tetsu attira gentiment leur attention. Après les formules d'usages, le leader fit visiter les lieux et lui montra leurs instruments.

« C'est une Pearl.  
-Oui, on a prit l'habitude de la voir alors… On est resté dessus. La qualité est bonne, il n'y avait pas de raison d'en changer.  
-Je joue dessus aussi. C'est du bon matériel. Sacré collection de guitares.  
-Il y en a qui sont à Hyde aussi. * précisa Ken *  
-Vous jouez de la guitare ?  
-Oui. Je fais un peu de batterie aussi. Comme Ken. *Réponse claire, nette et concise, Hyde n'aimait vraiment pas discuter avec des inconnus. Ce soir il faisait des efforts. *  
-Ils ont du mal à faire autant à la fois. C'est pas évident pour les enregistrements. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'en ont pas joué sérieusement en plus.  
-J'imagine. »

Après quelques instants de discussion, Tetsu remarqua que Hyde était plutôt dissipé. Lui qui restait concentré sur les inconnus d'habitude, là il se laissait déconcentrer par le premier prétexte. Tetsuya regarda l'heure.

« Hyde, quand tu as faim et que c'est l'heure dis-le…  
-Mais tu discutais… * Tetsu sentait sans avoir besoin de le regarder qu'il était prêt à lui faire sa bouille d'ange triste *  
-Et on continuera la discussion après que j'ai passé commande pour tout le monde. Au fait, on vous invite. C'est pour nous que vous venez alors, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Yukihiro ne put qu'accepter l'invitation. Tetsu passa les commandes pour tout le monde. Et le batteur s'étonna qu'il ait commandé autant.

« Il y aura d'autres personnes pour le repas ?  
-Juste nous quatre. Pourquoi ?  
-Avec les quantités, j'avais crut…  
-Ah, ça. Hyde mange beaucoup. * comme pour confirmer, c'est ce moment là que choisit l'estomac de Hyde pour se manifester. * Non, il n'y a rien dans les placards. Tu les as vidés hier, tu te rappelles ? * moue désespérée du chanteur. * Et oui, il va falloir retourner en courses. 'Faudra se bloquer une matinée… *grimace du genre 'nan pas les courses' puis yeux doux et quémandeurs *Et non, je n'ai rien à grignoter sur moi. Tu attends le livreur. *moue dépitée*»

Ken se retenait de rire à grande peine. Hyde avait faim, il prendrait plutôt mal les plaisanteries sur son estomac sans fond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de le taquiner ! Et puis les réponses de Tetsu aux questions informulées de Hyde, ça aussi ça valait le détour. Tout comme la tête de Yukihiro, manifestement étonné par l'échange entre les deux amis. Là, il devait certainement se demander dans quoi il s'embarquait au juste.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça. C'est normal. Et on finit par s'y faire.  
-Ah.  
-C'est même assez amusant quand on y réfléchit. Un chanteur qui n'a même pas besoin de mot pour se faire comprendre, pas mal non ? »

Yukihiro acquiesça, vu comme cela en effet, c'était assez fort. L'air boudeur de Hyde aussi, il avait suivit toute la conversation. Tout comme Tetsuya, mais lui retenait un sourire. Leur guitariste avait l'air plutôt à l'aise avec le batteur, un autre bon point en sa faveur. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'après le repas Hyde l'adopte aussi. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce serait bien lui qui poserait potentiellement le plus de problème. Pour le moment il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Ceci dit, quelques années avait passées, Hyde était moins farouche que lors de leur dernière recherche d'un membre pour le groupe. Il était devenu bien moins timide et bien plus sûr de lui. Ou du moins du groupe qu'il était capable de défendre bec et ongle. Cela jouerait aussi, peut-être en faveur du batteur. Qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement drôle au premier abord. Il faisait plutôt sérieux et distant même. Cela risquait de poser quelques difficultés avec les deux boute-en-train de service qu'il avait comme amis. Tetsuya espérait qu'il ait le sens de l'humour, faute de quoi l'ambiance risquait de se rafraîchir sensiblement. Ou à défaut qu'il accepte les blagues que les deux autres ne manqueraient pas de faire sur lui. Si en plus il avait le sens de l'autodérision, cela se passerait presque tout seul.  
Tout à ses réflexions, Tetsuya n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que Hyde, même s'il se déconcentrait pour un oui ou pour un non pour éviter de penser à son estomac, gardait quand même son attention centrée principalement sur le batteur. Et que ledit batteur s'en était rendu compte. Ou du moins il avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Malgré la conversation avec Ken il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le leader s'installa plus près du chanteur et attira gentiment son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? *Tetsu parlait bas pour ne pas que le batteur les entendent *  
-J'sais pas trop… Une sensation bizarre. *Hyde lui avait répondu sur le même ton *  
-Tu ne ferais pas ton grand timide par hasard ? *il avait obtenu un regard réprobateur pour toute réponse *Le repas ne va pas tarder, tiens encore un peu. Arrête de le dévisager comme ça, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise. Tu me rediras après ce que tu penses de tout ça, d'accord ? »

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Même si le chanteur acquiesça pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Il avait enfin lâché le batteur du regard.  
Quelque instant plus tard la sonnette retentit, annonçant le livreur tant attendu. Tetsu se leva rapidement pour aller réceptionner les repas et payer. Naturellement Hyde se proposa pour ''aider à porter'' faute d'avoir put devancer le bassiste. C'était la version officieusement officielle de Ken en tout cas. Parce que tout le monde savait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait pour cela. Tetsuya ne lutterait pas contre son chanteur affamé ce soir. Ceci dit, il lui interdit de disparaître tout seul avec les sachets de nourriture. Du coup il attendit, avec une impatience que seul Tetsu pouvait déceler, pour aller amener les aliments à l'intérieur que celui-ci paye. Une fois ceci fait, Hyde se hâta de rentrer pour annoncer qu'ils passaient à table. Naturellement, Tetsu ne le perdait pas de vue. Ken avait déjà préparé la table et s'était installé sagement avec Yukihiro en les attendant. Hyde posa les sacs sur la table et commença la distribution avec entrain. Après un « Itadakimasu » ravi, Hyde, suivi de près par Ken, commença à manger. Tetsuya commença bien plus calmement que les deux autres, grand habitué qu'il était de leur entrain lors des repas. Yukihiro avait eu quelques secondes d'arrêt en voyant l'enthousiasme des deux premiers. Ensuite il mangea, gardant Hyde et Ken à l'œil. Il se demandait de plus en plus dans quoi il avait mis les pieds. Mais il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux personnes qui avaient particulièrement faim plutôt qu'à deux personnes qui avaient un bon appétit. Quoi qu'en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit le leader un peu plus tôt, il se demanda en fait si l'un des deux au moins n'avait pas un appétit conséquent. Alors que lui était plutôt du genre à ne pas manger énormément… Et cela, Hyde l'avait bien remarqué. Tout comme Tetsuya et Ken. Le leader ne put s'empêcher de penser que Hyde ne pouvait pas avoir loupé ce ''détail'' et qu'à coup sûr cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Pendant ce temps Hyde était entrain de se faire la réflexion qu'il ne surveillerait certainement pas le contenu des assiettes de deux personnes, Tetsu lui suffisait largement quand il avait ses périodes.

Après le repas, la conversation reprit plus calmement. Elle dériva naturellement sur leur sujet de prédilection à tous : la musique. Ils savaient déjà que Yukihiro avait plus d'expérience qu'eux en tant que musiciens mais entendre ce qu'il leur racontait, c'était quand même autre chose. Ce fut tout naturellement que Tetsu expliqua au batteur que Hyde écrivait seul les paroles de toutes leurs chansons. Celui-ci ne cacha pas son étonnement, il était assez rare en effet que des groupes avec un tel succès n'ait pas recours à des paroliers. Hyde s'offusqua presque, mais Tetsu répondit avant qu'il ne lui fasse savoir sa façon de penser sur le sujet qu'ils avaient tous prit cette habitude pendant leur période indies et que c'était très bien ainsi, jamais encore ils n'avaient eu à se plaindre des paroles que Hyde créait. Ken en rajouta une couche : il n'imaginait pas Hyde chanter quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas créé. En effet lui n'aurait pas envie de jouer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas composé, ne serait-ce qu'en partie. S'il n'avait pas l'âme de la chanson il ne pensait pas pouvoir la jouer correctement. Il n'imaginait pas un chanteur chanter avec la même émotion une chanson qu'il avait écrite et une qui venait d'un autre. Yukihiro temporisa aussitôt : il n'avait pas voulu être vexant. Pour tout dire il était même plutôt pour cela. Un compositeur qui interprète ses chansons y met nécessairement plus de sentiments qu'un simple interprète qui ne connaît pas forcément les sens cachés des paroles ni les sentiments qu'y avait mit le parolier. Hyde se détendit et proposa au batteur de lire les paroles, déjà écrites dans une version définitive (jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis en tout cas). Yukihiro acquiesça, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, qui pourrait même avoir une des conséquences cruciales dans un futur plutôt proche. Hyde partit donc les lui chercher. Et Ken regarda le leader, clairement étonné. Lui avait dû attendre plus longtemps avant que Hyde ne lui propose spontanément de lire ses textes. Tetsu lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait l'attitude du chanteur plus tard. Tout cela avait été fait discrètement bien sûr mais Yukihiro avait tout de même remarqué leur petit manège. Il ne s'en offusqua pas au contraire, il savait qu'il était jugé depuis qu'il avait sonné à la porte du studio. Malgré tout, cela l'intriguait : venait-il de se passer quelque chose de si important ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Hyde revient quelques instants plus tard et tendit les paroles au batteur. Celui-ci les lut une première fois et marqua une pause avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce sera une ballade ?  
-C'est comme ça que je la vois. * Yukihiro avait hoché la tête en entendant la réponse de Hyde. *  
-Elle serait moins forte autrement. … Ce sera sûrement difficile à croire mais… quand je lis les paroles, j'ai des images en tête, comme un film.  
-Pas si difficile que ça. * Tetsu souriait presque *  
-Avant d'écrire les paroles d'une chanson, je dessine le paysage que je veux représenter. * La surprise se lisait sur le visage du batteur. *  
-C'est très beau. »

Hyde réussit à contenir son embarras et remercia pour les compliments. Le batteur s'informa sur leur façon d'enregistrer.

« Vous enregistrez un morceau comment d'habitude ?  
-En temps normal, la batterie commence, je suis à la basse ensuite vient la guitare et pour finir la voix vient se poser sur le tout.  
-Batterie d'abord donc. Pas droit à l'erreur.  
-'Faut pas le voir comme ça. On sait que c'est beaucoup de pression. Mais c'est la batterie qui donne le rythme, la basse l'étoffe déjà. C'est normal que la batterie commence. Pour autant… faire des erreurs ce n'est pas dramatique. On ne vise pas la perfection du premier coup, loin de là. S'il faut recommencer plusieurs fois, alors pas de problème. »

Yukihiro avait hoché la tête. Il avait compris où le bassiste voulait en venir. Il avait déjà sa petite idée quant à qui menait véritablement la barque là dedans. Il n'était pas le leader pour rien. Ken lui sourit en guise d'encouragement. Comme pour confirmer l'idée que le batteur venait de se faire du bassiste, celui-ci regarda l'heure.

« Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?!  
-Ben… Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? * questionna Ken, terminant sa cigarette *  
-Il est minuit passé. Pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'on enregistre demain, donc qu'on se lève tôt. Allez au lit tout le monde !  
-Tout de suite. *Hyde n'avait même pas songé à protester. *  
-Rendez-vous ici à quelle heure ?  
-9 heures. Le temps qu'on rentre tous et qu'ils se mettent au lit… * Hyde s'était retourné vers lui, prêt à protester cette fois * il sera 1 heure du matin. Le temps qu'on dorme tous, le tout sans commencer trop tard…  
-D'accord, demain matin 9 heures ici. Très bien. »

Sue ces paroles, tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie, se souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra chez soi. Comme Tetsuya l'avait prévu, il était presque 1 heure du matin quand les derniers posèrent la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, à 8h 45, Tetsuya était déjà là, prêt à enregistrer. D'ailleurs il répétait son morceau à la basse. Puisqu'il arrivait toujours le premier il en profitait pour aérer la pièce. En effet avec ses deux fumeurs de meilleurs amis, la pièce était très vie envahie par une odeur persistante. Il avait remarqué que Yukihiro fumait aussi. L'aération matinale n'était que plus nécessaire. Ce matin il en avait profité pour vider les cendriers, oubliés la veille, et s'occuper du courrier du groupe. Il n'y avait rien de bien important, en quelques instants il en avait fini. Là il savourait les quelques instants de calme avant la concentration intense que nécessitait une journée d'enregistrement.  
Hyde arriva peu après, en avance de 10 minutes. Il leurs prépara le thé du matin, nécessaire vu son air éveillé... Ken arriva quelques instants après que le thé soit prêt et en profita avec les deux autres. Yukihiro arriva à l'heure dite, presque surpris de les voir tous déjà là, en train de siroter leurs tasses de thé. Après les salutations, Hyde servit une tasse et la poussa vers lui, pas encore complètement réveillé. Le batteur l'accepta, sans se douter de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tetsuya et Ken firent de leur mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Le leader se fit la réflexion que le batteur avait été adopté, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment : Hyde ne servait pas le thé aux étrangers.  
Quand tout le monde eut fini sa tasse, Tetsuya donna à Yukihiro les partitions et celui-ci s'installa à la batterie. Hyde lava les tasses et la théière. Ken profita du fait qu'il serait seul avec Tetsuya quelques instants pour lui demander des explications sur le comportement du chanteur la veille.

«Tetsu, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hyde hier ?  
- A propos des paroles ? * acquiescement de Ken * Il a enterré la hache de guerre si tu veux. Awaji a failli découvrir ce dont notre _vedette_ est capable quand il est énervé. Mais il a su se faire pardonner, alors Hyde a officialisé la chose en quelque sorte. *Tetsu avait souri en disant le mot vedette (sûr que si Hyde l'entendait dire ce genre de chose il se vexerait) il le taquinait par pensée*  
-Il avait fallu que j'attende un moment avant qu'il ne vienne spontanément vers moi pour me monter ses paroles…  
-Pas besoin d'être jaloux : c'est exceptionnel. Et puis on avait tous vu ses paroles avant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il souhaitait qu'il compose la musique. Finalement, il ne lui a pas fait un énorme cadeau tu sais. Au pire il les auraient vues, et entendues peut-être, aujourd'hui. C'est plus la symbolique qui compte. »

Ken acquiesça à nouveau et se concentra sur ce que le batteur faisait dans le studio. Hyde les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, interrogeant les deux autres du regard pour savoir s'il y avait eu quelque chose d'intéressant pendant son absence. Ils lui firent signe que non, il avait simplement répété. D'autres personnes arrivèrent pour les aider à enregistrer, après les salutations ils commencèrent à préparer le matériel. Après quelques minutes passées à l'écouter dans un silence religieux, Hyde se permit le premier de faire part de ses impressions :

« Il est bon.  
-Plutôt ouais.  
-D'accord avec vous. »

Yukihiro maîtrisait très rapidement la mélodie. Après encore quelques essais, il releva la tête. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient tous les trois là à l'écouter. Il leur fit un signe et Tetsuya activa le haut-parleur.

« On peut lancer l'enregistrement.  
-Sûr ? Vous pouvez encore vous entraîner un peu si vous voulez. On n'est pas à la minute.  
-Sûr, c'est bon.  
-Très bien, comme vous le sentez. »

Tetsuya fit un signe vers la personne aux commandes et celui-ci lança l'enregistrement. Tetsuya confirma d'un signe au batteur que c'était bon et celui-ci se mit immédiatement au travail. La première prise était bonne. Mais il voulait réessayer un passage qu'il pensait pouvoir améliorer. Lui et le technicien se mirent d'accord sur le morceau en question et il recommença. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait fini. Hyde avait lâché un « rapide » à la fois admiratif et assez abasourdi. Les deux autres avaient acquiescé, impressionnés eux aussi.

« On l'enregistrera peut-être dans les temps finalement.  
-Merci pour ton optimisme sans bornes…  
-Mais je suis optimiste ! J'ai dit peut-être j'te signale.  
-C'est justement lui qui me fait dire ça.  
-Excuse-moi de nous laisser une marge d'erreur raisonnable…  
-Et pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une marge d'erreur ?  
-Parce que je suis prudent.  
-Ouais. Un grand anxieux surtout. Arrête de cogiter, tu te stresse pour rien.  
-Vous avez fini de vous chamailler vous deux ? Parce que j'aimerais autant vous retrouver vivants et en pleine forme quand j'aurais fini d'enregistrer ma partie… Et vu combien vous avez l'air en forme, c'est pas gagné…  
-Un autre éternel optimiste. Mais t'inquiète pas autant, on va pas disparaître quand tu auras le dos tourné ! * lâcha Ken, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé *  
-Bon, j'y vais. Je compte sur vous deux.  
-Oui leader-sama ! * ils s'étaient à nouveau remis d'accord pour lui répondre, Tetsuya était alors entré dans le studio, retenant encore un sourire *  
-On va avoir du boulot dans pas longtemps toi et moi… Et je pressens que ça va pas être simple de tenir la cadence de ces deux là. * Hyde avait acquiescé vigoureusement, déjà conscient que lui ne le ferait pas dès la première prise. * »

Yukihiro s'était approché d'eux pour écouter ce que faisait le leader. Ken le félicita pour sa rapidité, Hyde aussi mais de façon plus réservée.  
Effectivement, comme les deux amis l'avaient prévu, le bassiste termina très rapidement. Ken entra dans le studio à son tour en lançant un regard à moitié désespéré à moitié rieur au chanteur. Qui lui répondit par une grimace de désespoir. Puis il attendit Tetsuya, déjà en train de discuter avec un technicien sur une partie qu'il aimerait refaire plus tard. Une fois cette mise au point faite il se dirigea vers Hyde, restait seul avec le batteur qui écoutait le guitariste.

« T'as été vite…  
-Dis comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.  
-C'est déjà presque mon tour…  
-En parlant de ça… Tu ferais bien d'aller relire un coup les paroles. Histoire que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu les redécouvres avant de les chanter… *il retenait un sourire qui aurait trahi le fond de sa pensée, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas *  
- *Le regard choqué de Hyde fut sa seule réponse *  
-Allez, je te taquine, fais pas cette tête. Je vais finir par croire que tu y crois.  
-C'est pas drôle…  
-Tu n'imagines pas la tête que tu avais. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est impayable. Ceci dit, je suis sérieux, va relire les paroles, ça t'occupera. »

Hyde acquiesça et s'exécuta.

« Alors ?  
-Il joue bien, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il laisse croire.  
-C'est gentil pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parlais.  
-Ah ?  
-Je parlais de comment vous vous sentiez ici, avec le groupe.  
-Bonne ambiance. C'est sympa. * il n'avait pas dit le fond de sa pensée, l'ambiance était vraiment bon enfant avec eux *  
-On aura besoin d'un batteur pour les live, et pour l'album. Alors, si ça vous intéresse… Je ne demande pas de réponse maintenant. Mais j'aimerai que vous y réfléchissiez.  
-D'accord.  
-Merci. »

Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur ce que faisait Ken. Qui l'air de rien avait presque fini lui aussi. Quelques prises plus tard, il décida de s'arrêter là pour le moment. Il voulait faire une pause avant de retravailler un morceau en particulier qui lui posait quelques difficultés. Tetsuya alla chercher Hyde. Celui-ci faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, à savoir relire les paroles. Il avait aussi fait ses vocalises. Le leader se manifesta doucement en toquant à la porte. Hyde se tourna vers lui, arrêtant net de chauffer sa voix. Il lui dit simplement que c'était son tour et il vit bien que le chanteur était nerveux. Il n'aimait pas trop quand il devait chanter devant des inconnus. Il stressait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment dans la chanson pour oublier le monde qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de lui. Alors là forcément il balisait pas mal, il devait être à la hauteur de leur rapidité à tous et surtout du très bon travail de Yukihiro. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, le batteur n'était pas encore intégré au groupe, au moins au niveau stress du chanteur. Il acquiesça néanmoins, suivit le leader et entra dans les studios.

« Alors ? *demanda Ken*  
-A ton avis ? Nerveux.  
-Ah… 'Pas possible un anxieux pareil… Je comprends vraiment pas certains trucs avec lui. * il remarqua le regard confus de Yukihiro.* Ca sera plus clair quand il chantera. Il va commencer d'ailleurs. »

Effectivement Hyde était en place, prêt à démarrer. Le technicien lança l'enregistrement, tout en sachant que la première prise serait un condensé de ce que Hyde ne voudrait surtout pas pour la chanson. Rien qu'en le regardant, il savait qu'il stressait énormément. C'était toujours ainsi quand il était nerveux à ce point-là. Évidemment cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle : Hyde était ou en avance ou en retard, pas dans le ton. Bref il n'y arrivait pas et le sentait, ce qui le stressait encore plus. Quand la chanson fut finie, Tetsuya vit bien que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il relisait les paroles du début. Il activa le haut-parleur.

« Hyde. Calme-toi. T'as tout ton temps je te rappelle.  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais. Tu as le temps. Tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Alors calmes-toi. Ça va, tout va bien. Tu as le temps. … Je sais que tu peux le faire, alors fais-le, et fais-le bien. * Hyde avait acquiescé en réponse.* »

Tetsuya constata avec soulagement que Hyde prenait sur lui pour faire redescendre la pression qu'il s'était mit tout seul et se concentrer à fond. Après une grande inspiration il fit signe au technicien. Celui-ci relança l'enregistrement. Et Yukihiro n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Autant à la première prise il s'était demandé si la voix du chanteur n'était pas beaucoup retravaillée par machines pour la rendre potable pour les albums autant là il était sûr que non. Hyde était juste, dans le rythme et aucune faute dans les paroles. Rien à voir avec la prise d'avant. Il était bluffé. Tetsuya quant à lui était plutôt ravi de voir que son chanteur était capable de se reprendre aussi rapidement pour avoir des résultats tout à fait à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses auparavant, mais jamais avec un tel écart encore. Ken était soulagé de voir qu'il s'était finalement repris, et assez heureux de voir que Hyde gérait cette chanson si bien en aussi peu de temps. Le single allait être sorti dans les temps, il en était persuadé. Mais Hyde n'était pas satisfait. Certes la chanson était beaucoup mieux que la prise d'avant (pas comme si cela avait été difficile non plus…). Mais elle n'avait pas d'âme. Elle était juste et c'était bien tout. Hors de question qu'une chanson seulement juste sorte en single. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il fit signe au technicien de relancer l'enregistrement. Celui-ci lui fit signe que c'était d'accord.

« Ken, tu me rappelles de lui faire prendre une pause dans dix minutes s'il-te plaît.  
-Ok. *de nouveau Yukihiro avait eu un regard qui trahissait sa perplexité * Quand il a décidé de faire une chanson, il ne la fait pas juste bien. Il la veut parfaite. Il y a du boulot quoi.  
-Et quand il enregistre comme ça, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il se déshydrate et qu'il fatigue sa voix. Alors il faut y penser et lui suggérer de prendre une pause régulièrement.  
-Le mot-clé ici étant ''suggérer''. * sourit le guitariste* »

Yukihiro en déduisit que la première fois était une suggestion, rapidement suivie d'un ordre. Décidément, le leader avait bien plus de caractère que ce que son physique ne le laissait croire. Même si Yukihiro s'était douté dès le début qu'il n'était pas le leader pour rien et que le groupe n'était pas allé aussi loin sans quelqu'un avec un minimum de caractère à sa tête, ce n'était pas la même chose d'en avoir une preuve en directe. Il se demandait s'il était aussi facile à vivre en répétition que l'impression qu'il en avait eue la veille. Sans parler des dernières répétitions avant concert…. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de travailler avec eux finalement ? Il n'y réfléchit pas plus longuement, prenant le partie de laisser les choses se faire pour le moment. Après tout ils étaient en train d'enregistrer, il pourrait se faire une idée assez juste.  
Dix minutes plus tard, comme promis, Ken fit signe au leader que le temps était écoulé. Celui-ci laissa le chanteur terminer ce qu'il faisait avant de lui faire signe de s'arrêter un peu. Il acquiesça et sortit, paroles en main pour les annoter.

« Qui veut reprendre ?  
-Une info d'abord. À ce moment-là, tu comptes chanter comme tu viens de le faire ?  
-J'aimerais bien. Je préfère comme ça.  
-D'accord, je vais modifier un peu la guitare, ça sonnera mieux.  
-Ok.  
-Va falloir modifier un peu la basse aussi. Et la batterie.  
-Mh. Désolé.  
-C'est une bonne idée, elle est mieux comme ça. C'était trop plat avant.  
-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, alors j'ai essayé quelque chose. Mais j'étais pas sûr…  
-Fais toi confiance un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas prit de cours de chant que tu es moins bon. Tu as de l'instinct devant un micro. La preuve tu viens de nous faire quelque chose de bien.  
-Merci.  
-Je t'en prie. Cogite sur tes paroles, Ken et moi on y retourne. Sauf si vous voulez y aller avant nous ?  
-Je vais réfléchir à comment adapter la batterie à ce que Hyde vient de faire. Si vous avez déjà une idée de comment faire passez devant.  
-Ok, c'est parti alors. »

Et Yukihiro put se rendre compte que Tetsuya venait encore une fois de trouver les mots justes pour apaiser les craintes du chanteur. Il avait la nette impression qu'il avait décidé de le surprendre… En tout cas s'il l'avait voulu il avait réussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le leader soit à la fois si patient et si strict. Le bassiste et le guitariste étaient en train de travailler les accords qu'ils souhaitaient modifiés. Hyde était plongé dans ses paroles. Lui se concentra sur la batterie. Il termina en peu de temps. Lorsqu'il releva le nez de sa feuille, il se rendit compte que Hyde était encore plongé dans ses paroles et que les deux autres étaient très concentrés sur leurs partitions, ne cessant de se demander leurs avis. Ils semblaient ne pas être d'accord. Tetsu se leva et fit signe au technicien. Celui-ci activa le haut-parleur.

« Hyde, besoin que tu tranches.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? * demanda le chanteur en relevant la tête de sa feuille *  
-Y'a que Tetsu et moi ne sommes pas d'accord.  
-Ken veut jouer quelque chose mais moi autrement.  
-Et comme vous êtes deux têtus, il n'y a pas moyen que vous fassiez de compromis sans un avis extérieur ? Ok, j'ai compris. Faites écoutez. »

Hyde semblait assez fataliste, comme s'il savait qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait cela n'y changerait rien : il n'y couperait pas au final. Les deux amis lui firent écouter leur proposition, en précisant bien à quel moment de la chanson ils proposaient les modifications problématiques. Et le batteur sentit que le chanteur était bien embêté.

« Et bien… Les deux versions sont bien…  
- ça aide pas, ça.  
- Je sais, je sais. Mais les deux sont bien et collent avec l'univers de la chanson alors…  
- ça règle pas le problème.  
- Rejouez-les moi.  
- Ok. »

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent. Hyde était tout particulièrement concentré. Yukihiro aussi, même si son avis n'avait pas été demandé. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Hyde leur demanda de jouer cela mais à la basse. Surpris, les deux compères obéirent tout de même. Le batteur l'était autant que les deux autres.

« Alors ?  
-Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes pris la tête. Tetchan, tes modifications sont plus adaptées pour une basse et Ken-chan les tiennes pour une guitare. Alors on garde les deux mais chacun avec son instrument. *les deux autres se regardèrent, un peu confus* Allez, jouez moi ça ensemble, qu'on voit ce que ça donne. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Hyde souriait. Il savait que ces deux amis ne s'étaient pas trop écoutés pour ne pas faire de fausses notes, alors une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il demanda au technicien de leur faire écouter ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Eux aussi sourirent. Ils sortirent, les arrangements qu'ils avaient en tête étaient terminés, et remercièrent le chanteur.

« Pour une fois que c'est toi qui fais le médiateur. Drôlement efficace. * Ken souriait en disant cela *  
- * pour toute réponse Hyde fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu * J'en reviens pas que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte tout seuls… Faut croire quand les gens sont concernés directement, ils se rendent moins compte de ce genre de choses… J'y retourne moi. »

Hyde joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea vers le studio.

« T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?  
-Hein ? »

Pour toute réponse Tetsuya fit un discret signe de tête vers Yukihiro. Et manifestement, il avait bel et bien oublié la présence du batteur. Le chanteur piqua un fard, tête basse.

« Pardon… 'Pris l'habitude de bosser à trois… 'Voulez y aller ? »

Pour toute réponse le batteur acquiesça doucement et se leva. Hyde s'excusa encore en le laissant passer.  
Une fois Yukihiro a l'intérieur, Tetsu prit Hyde à part pour lui faire de son point de vue sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand même… J'en reviens pas que tu aies oublié qu'il était juste à côté de toi. * il n'était pas loin de l'engueuler mais se retenait. Cela ne servait à rien de braquer le chanteur qui avait peut-être réellement oublié jusqu'à sa présence pendant qu'il travaillait. *  
-Mais je t'jure que c'est vrai ! Il est super discret, comme s'il faisait partie du décor. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-C'est sûr que comparé à un Ken, il n'est pas très présent mais enfin… 'Pas une raison. Et puis en même temps il ne va pas s'imposer alors qu'il n'est là que comme membre de soutient pour le moment. Il ne va pas mettre sa patte et ou donner son avis si on ne lui demande pas. C'est normal qu'il soit discret. Rajoute à ça qu'il débarque dans un groupe super soudé qui a vécu des choses très fortes ensemble et qui se connaît bien… ça fait un peu pièce rapportée quand même. Normal qu'il ne sente pas à l'aise, tu le sais même mieux que moi ça.  
-Mh.  
-Fais attention.  
-Promis. »

Tetsu avait fait un signe de tête pour monter à la fois qu'il avait entendu et qu'il en prenait note. Ils retournèrent tous les deux avec les autres. Quand Ken les vit revenir et leur fit signe de s'approcher. En les voyants si calmes il se dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, ce qui était une très bonne chose.  
En effet quand Hyde et Tetsu se disputaient généralement le reste de la journée n'apportait plus rien de constructif. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Tetsu avait demandé à Hyde d'être le leader par intérim au cas où. Comprendre : si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose qu'il faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper du groupe temporairement. Hyde avait dû prendre ce poste qu'une fois pour le moment. Tetsu avait choppé une sacrée grippe, il était cloué au lit avec presque 40 de fièvre. Et évidemment ce fut ce jour là que choisit leur manager pour demander à fixer des créneaux pour des interviews. Les deux autres membres du groupe s'étaient tout naturellement tournés vers lui, l'air de dire « tu décides, c'est toi le patron, rappelle-toi. ». Le reste du temps, ils étaient un peu entre deux eaux, comme une situation de flottement. Ils attendaient que le leader en titre se remette tout en espérant très fort qu'il n'y ait pas besoin qu'un leader par intérim soit mis en place. Hyde était prêt à prendre les rênes si nécessaire à tout instant. Et cela se ressentait : les deux autres acceptaient son autorité beaucoup plus facilement et Hyde était beaucoup moins enclin à la plaisanterie. Ken se faisait à chaque fois la réflexion qu'il prenait dix ans d'un coup. Alors quand il avait effectivement prit les rênes… Vingt ans selon Ken. Mais cela, il ne le lui dirait probablement pas. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir s'il prendrait cela à la plaisanterie ou non.  
Ken les informa que, pendant leur discussion, Yukihiro avait commencé les modifications et demandait leurs avis à tous les trois. Une fois que Ken lui fit signe que c'était bon, le batteur commença à leur jouer ce qu'il proposait.

« C'est pas mal mais… Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne…  
-Si tu pouvais être un peu plus précis, ça aiderait.  
-Ben il est bien là mon problème… J'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. *Hyde semblait assez frustré à cause de cela d'ailleurs *  
-Ouais. Bon, on garde ça comme ça pour le moment. Quand tu trouveras ce qui ne va pas, tu nous feras signe et on verra ce qu'on fera en fonction. *trancha le bassiste * »

La journée continua et la chanson avait pas mal changé, même si le fond était toujours le même. Les paroles avaient très peu bougé, Hyde avait quelque fois modifié le texte mais uniquement pour des synonymes qui rendaient la chanson plus mélodieuse.  
Il se faisait tard, tout le monde commençait à fatiguer. Et cela commençait à se ressentir. Tetsu informa les techniciens qu'ils avaient fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils acquiescèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Les quatre musiciens restèrent encore un peu, discutant des dernières modifications et celles qu'ils avaient en tête. Puis le leader envoya tout le monde au lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Yukihiro arriva les trois autres étaient déjà là, comme la veille, et Hyde lui servit encore le thé. Le batteur remarqua que le chanteur le fixait, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi. Certes la nuit n'avait pas été formidable pour lui mais enfin… Ce n'était pas si voyant que cela, si ? Ou alors il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas sans s'en rendre compte ?  
Il se souvenait parfaitement de son cauchemar, ce qui était plutôt rare. Mais là, il était lié à la réalité, de très près même. Il se voyait leur dire qu'il acceptait de les suivre pour une tournée. Et là, non seulement les fans ne l'aimaient pas mais en plus eux ne faisaient rien pour l'intégrer ou apaiser les tensions avec les fans. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne l'acceptaient pas. Comme si l'ombre de l'ancien batteur planait au dessus du groupe et qu'il leur interdisait d'une certaine façon de passer à autre chose et d'accepter qu'il soit un membre à part entière. Finalement, Tetsu le renvoyait en disant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'ils trouveraient un autre batteur. Lui n'avait pas le niveau et pas non plus la personnalité pour s'intégrer au groupe.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ce cauchemar. Après tout, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Et surtout il n'était pas encore décidé sur la réponse qu'il souhaitait donner à Tetsu quant à la tournée et à l'enregistrement de l'album. Et puis il était un batteur freelance depuis longtemps maintenant. Même s'il commençait à en avoir assez. Et peut-être était-ce cela qu'il faisait qu'il avait envie de s'intégrer enfin à un groupe, doué de préférence. Peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur eux, ils étaient très doués. Personne ne pourrait leur retirer cela.  
Yukihiro prit sur lui afin d'être au maximum toute la journée. Hyde avait trouvé ce qui le chiffonnait par rapport à ses modifications, comme quoi la nuit portait vraiment conseil parfois. Quand Hyde le lui dit, toujours aussi timide, Yukihiro corrigea le tir immédiatement. Lorsqu'il leur fit écouter à tous les trois les nouvelles modifications, il les vit sourire. Ken fut le plus démonstratif et leva le pouce dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Tetsu lui fit un bref signe de tête appréciateur. Hyde voulut retenter les paroles après les modifications de tout le monde. Après son essai, il semblait plutôt satisfait.  
La journée continua ainsi, les uns et les autres très absorbés par leur travail respectif.

Le lendemain matin, Yukihiro se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'un cauchemar le poursuivait pendant plusieurs nuits (surtout deux de suite et exactement le même). Il espérait que cela ne se verrait pas trop, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que les trois autres lui pose des questions à ce sujet. Il se voyait assez mal leur répondre quelque chose s'ils lui demandaient pourquoi il dormait mal… Il fit au mieux pour camoufler ses cernes, mais malgré tout ses efforts elles étaient bien visibles. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas de curieux ou de personnes spécialement attentives dans le groupe, sinon il ne couperait pas aux questions. Et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas y répondre car cela signifierait leur expliquer son cauchemar. Et leur apporter des réponses qu'il n'avait pas.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, Hyde lui servit de nouveau le thé. Et il eut droit à un regard très insistant, comme s'il hésitait vraiment à lui demander quelque chose. D'ailleurs le leader remarque le manège du chanteur et le rappela à l'ordre discrètement. Du moins le plus discrètement possible compte tenu du fait que Hyde ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard. Pour la peine, il eut droit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir en retour. Et un éclat de rire de Ken, il l'avait senti venir celui-là. Niveau discrétion, c'était raté. Tetsu poussa un soupir. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser du comportement de son chanteur mais celui-ci le devança.

« Ça va ?  
-Ou… Oui. * le batteur était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le grand timide lui adresse la parole aussi franchement *  
-Sûr ?  
-Mh.  
-Parce que… ça a pas l'air. Je veux dire… Enfin… Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien dormir.  
-ça a déjà été mieux.  
-Cauchemar ?  
-Oui.  
-Moi, quand j'en parle, ça va mieux après. Il ne revient pas. Faut dire que Tetchan a les mots aussi. * la dernière phrase avait été dite plus bas, comme si Hyde réfléchissait à voix haute *  
-Ouais, bon. 'Pas grand-chose… * comme souvent lorsqu'il était gêné, Tetsu minimisait *  
-Pas grand-chose ? T'es passé pro pour décrypter les sens cachés de ses cauchemars ! Tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai ''pas grand-chose'' ! J'ai essayé, ce n'était pas très efficace… Faut dire aussi que Tetsu a de toute façon toujours les mots qu'il faut. * Ken était à la fois très sérieux et taquin *  
-Bref. Tout ça pour dire que… S'il y a besoin, on est là. * Hyde venait de couper court à tout cela gentiment * »

Yukihiro avait seulement hoché la tête, à la fois pour remercier et pour dire qu'il prenait note de la proposition.  
Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, chacun était très occupé.

Les journées passaient et Yukihiro, malgré son cauchemar récurrent, sentait que les autres l'acceptaient de plus en plus. Ceci dit il avait encore beaucoup de mal à savoir si le chanteur était aussi bien disposé que les autres à son égard. Il s'était découvert une passion commune avec Tetsu, Evanglion. Ce qui leur permettait de parler pendant des heures et des heures et surtout de jouer ensemble. Une belle complicité s'installait entre eux. Ken étant naturellement très ouvert et sociable, ils s'entendaient donc bien ensemble. Même s'il sentait encore un certain malaise dû au fait qu'il était plus expérimenté qu'eux du point de vue de la musique et que Ken ne savait pas trop comment s'adresser à lui à certain moments. Mais il suffisait qu'ils discutent pendant un moment et que Ken commence à lancer des blagues et tout allait mieux. Mais le chanteur… Il semblait beaucoup plus sur ses gardes que les deux autres, et ce malgré l'attention qu'il semblait lui portait en remarquant sa petite mine. Il finit par en parler à Tetsu un soir, presque par inadvertance. Ils parlaient du groupe, et surtout du caractère des uns et des autres. Yukihiro avait dû avoir l'air particulièrement étonné quand Tetsu lui avait un peu parlé de Hyde.

« Il est très attentif aux autres. L'air de rien il fait attention à tout le monde. Je t'assure.  
-Je dois faire exception alors.  
-Pourquoi tu dis cela ?  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il est… comment dire cela ? Très réservé avec moi. Il me parle très peu, le strict minimum en fait. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense, que ce soit en général ou de moi. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il a remarqué que ça n'allait pas fort l'autre fois.  
-Hyde est très timide. Il a du mal à parler aux gens. Mais une fois qu'il s'est habitué et qu'il a accepté la personne ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu devrais le voir ce qu'il est capable de faire, surtout quand Ken et lui se liguent… Dans ces moments là, il vaut mieux avoir le sens de l'humour parce que sinon, c'est vite fait de se vexer alors qu'ils plaisantent.  
-Hum…  
-Au fait, ça va mieux tes cauchemars ? Hyde me faisait justement la remarque ce matin que tu avais une petite mine.  
-Non, ils me poursuivent.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que ça marche très bien avec Hyde que ça va forcément marcher avec moi…  
-Il y a le fait que ce soit moi qui lui parle qui joue, c'est sûr. Mais parler de ses cauchemars permet de prendre de la distance et de relativiser. Et parfois de comprendre pourquoi on les fait et éventuellement de régler le problème. Ça ne fait que rarement du mal d'en parler.  
-C'est stupide.  
-Quand je sors ce genre d'argument, Hyde est encore plus décidé à ce que je parle. Quand on dit que c'est stupide c'est rarement le cas. C'est ce qu'on se dit pour se persuader que ça l'ait. Mais les cauchemars veulent très souvent dire quelque chose d'important. Il faut savoir les écouter pour s'en débarrasser.  
-J'aimerais autant que ça reste entre nous. C'est à propos de vous, de l'Arc~en~Ciel. En substance les fans ne m'aimaient pas, vous ne faisiez rien pour que ça se passe mieux. Tu finissais par me dire que c'était pas possible parce que je ne m'intégrais pas bien au groupe, problème de niveau en plus. Il y avait l'ombre de votre ancien batteur aussi, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que je fasse partie du groupe.  
-C'est pour ça alors… Bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien. Mais sache juste que d'une part tu as largement le niveau pour faire partie du groupe. Je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu participes aux enregistrements sinon. Oui on avait un besoin urgent de batteur mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'aurais accepté n'importe qui. Alors crois moi, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté. Ensuite, c'est sûr que les fans de Sakura ne vont pas sauter de joie mais enfin… On ne va pas l'attendre gentiment pendant quelques années sans rien faire non plus. 'Faudra bien qu'elles s'habituent. À propos de lui… C'est sûr qu'il est encore très présent dans nos mémoires, on a bossé avec lui pendant des années, on fait nos premiers gros concerts avec lui, on est passés majors avec lui. On a vécu des trucs très fort ensemble. À nos débuts, quand on n'avait pas encore trop les moyens, on passait nos journées et nos nuits tous les quatre. Alors forcément on était très proches. Mais il a quitté le groupe de son propre chef pour qu'on puisse continuer à faire de la musique. Alors je suis sûr qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu fasses partie du groupe. Et quand bien même il en aurait, il n'a plus son mot à dire à ce sujet.  
-Merci.  
-A propos de Hyde. Il était très lié à Sakura. C'est lui qui a eu le plus de mal à se remettre de cette histoire, s'il s'en est complètement remis d'ailleurs. Mais soit sûr d'une chose, il t'apprécie. Même s'il ne le montre pas. C'est un grand timide, c'est tout. Attends juste qu'il t'ait accepté et tu vas voir… Il vaut le détour. »

La soirée continua plus paisiblement. L'heure étant très avancée, le leader interdit au batteur de rentrer seul. Il lui proposa tout naturellement qu'il reste dormir chez lui. Il ne put qu'accepter. Et cette nuit là, Yukihiro put enfin dormir paisiblement, sans le moindre cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, Tetsu attendit que le batteur soit prêt pour qu'ils partent ensemble. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il prévienne les studios de son retard… En effet, à peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'une tornade lui sauta au cou en l'agrippant de toutes ses forces. Ladite tornade tremblait beaucoup. Yukihiro n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer là. Ils discutaient tranquillement des progrès du single et voilà qu'en poussant la porte, Tetsu s'était fait… il s'était fait quoi au juste d'ailleurs ? Agressé ? Non manifestement pas. Attrapé ? Agrippé serait plus exacte mais encore loin de la réalité. Le corps tremblant qui était contre le leader ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, même si on lui proposait tout l'or du monde. Il y avait comme… du désespoir, de la peur dans son attitude. Le leader, une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, le serra fort contre lui, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour le consoler. Il avait sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou.

« Je suis là, ça va. Là, calme-toi… Je suis là. Tout va bien. * sa voix était très douce *  
-Je… J'ai cru que… qu'il t'était arrivé un truc horrible… T'es toujours là avant que j'arrive… Et là… Pas là. Personne… * on sentait dans sa voix les sanglots qu'il contenait tant bien que mal *  
-Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Il y avait Yukihiro à la maison, alors on est partit ensemble. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.  
-Me refais plus ça. Jamais.  
-Je te promets pas. Mais j'essayerai, ça c'est promis. Ken, ça va ?  
-Il était temps que t'arrive. J'savais plus quoi faire… ça faisait longtemps tiens… * soupira le guitariste en s'allumant une cigarette pour évacuer le stress accumulé en quelques minutes à peine. C'est que Hyde avait réussi à le faire angoisser lui aussi *  
-Désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.  
-Désolé. * Yukihiro ne savait pas pourquoi le retard du leader affectait autant le chanteur, mais il savait que s'il était en retard c'était parce qu'il l'avait attendu. C'était de sa faute. *  
-De quoi ?  
-C'est ma faute si Tetsuya est en retard…  
-Tais-toi. *Hyde retenait encore ses sanglots, le nez contre le cou de Tetsu, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Mais le ton avait été très sec, comme s'il était fâché. * Pas ta faute. Lui qui a oublié de prévenir. 'Pouvais pas deviner. Lui si.  
-Désolé. On peut aller sur le canapé, ou on prend racine ici ?  
-Canapé.  
-Je me disais bien aussi… »

Hyde accepta de lâcher Tetsu (enfin presque : il lui tenait la manche quand même) pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Ken, déjà installé dessus, leur fit de la place. Il invita le batteur près de lui. Il avait droit à quelques explications quand même. Hyde s'était lové contre le leader, les yeux encore rougis par les pleurs et la respiration hachée par les sanglots.

« Bon. Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu en as fait autant. T'es plus calme que ça d'habitude.  
-Cauchemar.  
-Ah. Raconte-moi.  
-C'est… délicat.  
-Raison de plus.  
-Il partait. Il nous abandonnait.  
-Oh. »

Les mots que Hyde venait de prononcer sonnaient désagréablement familiers aux oreilles de Ken et Tetsu. Cela leurs rappelaient d'autres souvenirs, pas très joyeux… Et la réaction angoissée à l'extrême du chanteur prenait du sens. Avec une nuit aussi stressante, évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi rationnel que d'habitude. Surtout qu'il en faisait toujours beaucoup avec les gens qu'il aimait. Alors là forcément… Hyde avait agrippé le haut de Tetsu, serrant et desserrant le tissu comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il le serrait trop fort et que l'instant d'après il éprouvait le besoin d'affermir sa prise, comme pour s'assurait qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas. Même Ken avait le visage fermé. Pendant l'absence du leader, Hyde avait tellement angoissé qu'il l'avait extériorisée involontairement, la transmettant au guitariste. Et surtout les paroles de Hyde, son cauchemar, le ramenait à des souvenirs sombres et lui faisait prendre conscience que tout cela n'était pas vraiment fini pour tout le monde. Ou l'avait marqué plus profondément que ce qu'il avait pensé. Tetsu avait suivi à peu près le même cheminement de pensées que Ken : Hyde avait été très marqué par tout cela. Et lui, idiot, ne l'avait pas vu et n'avait pas su apaiser ses angoisses. Pire, il les avait exacerbées. Yukihiro ne comprenait rien à ces réactions, ni pourquoi Tetsu n'avait pas plus approfondi quand Hyde avait ''expliqué'' son cauchemar. Lui ne savait pas à qui il faisait référence et pourquoi personne n'avait insisté après cela. Mais manifestement, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble. Et lui ne pourrait rien faire pour aider.  
Le leader décida d'éclairer au moins un peu le plus âgé, qui ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à tout cela.

« Hyde est un grand angoissé. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il cogite beaucoup. Et il a tendance à dramatiser très vite. Alors quand il passe une nuit du genre angoissante, il s'imagine tout de suite des choses. En temps normal il n'aurait pas régi violemment comme ça. Hyde, je vais me permettre un conseil. Parles-en au principal intéressé.  
-Mais…  
-ça te fera du bien. Et ça te permettra d'expliquer certaines choses je pense. Rapport à la conversation qu'on a déjà eu. Ok ?  
-D'accord.  
-Bien. Alors maintenant tu me chasses cet air chagrin de ton visage et on va aller prendre notre thé du matin. Parce qu'avec tout cela, je suis sûr que tu as oublié de le préparer. Et on en a tous bien besoin. »

Hyde acquiesça, pas pressé pour autant de se lever. Il fallut que Tetsu le pousse un peu pour qu'il accepte de bouger. Tout en restant collé au leader. Celui-ci semblait s'accommoder de la situation : il savait que Hyde ne le lâcherait pas tout de suite. Il serait câlin encore un moment avant de le laisser tranquille. Le temps qu'il évacue complètement sa peur et qu'il trouve le courage nécessaire pour aborder le problème. Bref, il n'était pas près d'être en tête à tête avec lui-même.  
Le thé du matin sembla toutefois avoir des vertus relaxantes sur tout le monde. Ken recommença ses boutades, Hyde était visiblement plus apaisé. Après un dernier regard anxieux vers le leader pour chercher du soutient, qui lui fut accordé en abondance via un sourire très chaleureux, Hyde prit une grande respiration, comme s'il allait sauter dans le vide, et s'adressa à Yukihiro.

« Yukihiro ?  
-Oui ?  
-On pourrait aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Pour discuter un peu ?  
-D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et le chanteur amena le batteur dans un endroit plus calme, là où personne n'irait les déranger. Le batteur se demandait bien de quoi Hyde voulait lui parler. Mais il était en train de se dire que cela devait avoir un rapport quelconque avec le cauchemar évoqué quelques instants auparavant. Même s'il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi son départ hypothétique pourrait affecter le chanteur de la sorte.

« Je crois que tu as déjà comprit en partie pourquoi je voulais qu'on se parle, non ?  
-C'est à propos de ton cauchemar ?  
-Oui. La personne qui partait… C'était toi.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ça t'affecterait comme ça. On n'est pas amis, on se connaît à peine.  
-Oui mais… Je sais pas comment le dire… J'aime bien quand tu es là… ça fait du bien. *Hyde jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, sans oser regarder le batteur dans les yeux. Batteur qui ne s'attendait certainement à ce que le grand timide du groupe lui dise cela ainsi.*  
-Merci. »

Parce qu'il voyait bien que le chanteur était embarrassé par sa révélation, il se décida à lui parler de son cauchemar aussi. Il le lui décrivit dans les grandes lignes sans omettre quoique ce soit toutefois. Hyde eut à peu près la même réaction que le leader, lui assurant qu'il avait plus que le niveau pour intégrer le groupe, qu'ils en seraient même très fiers, et que Sakura n'avait plus voix au chapitre en ce qui concernait le groupe. Alors oui, son ombre allait planer au dessus de leurs têtes mais il faudrait qu'ils fassent tous avec. Yukihiro remarqua que le chanteur était devenu mélancolique en parlant de leur ancien batteur. Ils avaient dû être vraiment très proches tous les deux.

« Vous étiez proches tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?  
-ça se voit tant que ça ? * Hyde avait un pauvre sourire, il tentait de camoufler la tristesse et la douleur que les souvenirs du batteur faisaient naître en lui *  
-Assez, oui.  
-Pourtant au début, personne n'y croyait. Même pas Tetchan. A un moment, je sais qu'il était prêt à demander à Sakura de partir. Il me faisait peur. Et puis, cet espèce d'ours mal léché m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas. Tu me croiras si je te dis que j'étais très convaincant en fille à l'époque ? Ben, un mec m'a prit pour une fille et a crut qu'il pouvait… m'emmener dans sa chambre on va dire. On était tous les quatre dehors pour fêter je sais plus trop quoi. Une fin de concert peut-être ? Bref, peu importe. Le gars était lourd, et ivre un peu aussi, il voulait pas comprendre. Tout juste s'il me déshabillait pas déjà dans le bar. Moi, j'étais terrifié, tout seul au comptoir, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. C'est con parce que si je ne lui avait dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot il aurait lâché l'affaire. Les gars m'ont dit après coup qu'ils se demandaient ce que fichais pour être aussi long. Ils ont essayé de me repérer dans le monde. Sakura était le plus grand, il m'a vu le premier. Quand les deux autres se sont rendus compte qu'il bougeait, ils l'ont suivi en vitesse. Tetchan m'a avoué qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Bref, Sakura est arrivé et a engueulé le mec, il lui a dit que s'il me lâchait pas tout de suite, il allait le regretter. Le gars a rigolé, il me tenait contre lui. Il lui a demandé si j'étais sa meuf. Il a répondu, non pas sa **meuf**. Mais un ami. Le gars a tiqué, il m'a regardé plus attentivement, et a décidé de vérifier la chose. Je te laisse deviner comment… Sakura lui en a collé un direct, moi j'avais même pas réussi à crier. Tetchan m'a ramené contre lui et a dit à Sakura qu'on y allait maintenant. Il nous a suivis, Ken le tenait au cas où il ait eu envie de retourner voir le gars en question. On est sortis et mes jambes ont refusé de me porter une seconde de plus. Le stress et tout ça. Sakura s'est planté devant moi, il m'a engueulé. Tout juste si je n'avais pas mérité ce qui mettait arrivé à l'écouter. Là aussi le stress a fait qu'au lieu de lui hurler dessus, je me suis mis à pleurer. Il s'est arrêté net en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il a demandé à Tetchan où est-ce qu'on pourrait dormir tous ensemble ce soir parce que manifestement, moi, ça allait pas. Tetchan a dit qu'on était tout près de chez lui. Il s'est avancé pour me porter, mais Sakura lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, il m'a prit dans ses bras. Comme on porterait les princesses des contes de fées. Et il m'a dit : « Pardon Princesse, je voulais pas te faire de la peine, c'est juste que… j'ai eu peur pour toi. ». Toujours pas moyen de parler alors je l'ai serré fort. A partir de là, ça a été mieux entre nous. On a fait des efforts tous les deux et… on s'est adorés. Pandachan me manque. *Hyde avait les yeux trop brillants pour que Yukihiro ne voit rien*. Bon, et si on retournait voir les autres ? Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter ! * Hyde était redevenu joyeux semblait-il en quelques secondes à peine* »

Le batteur accepta et suivit docilement le chanteur, devenu surexcité. Il semblait tenir absolument à lui faire la conversation à présent, parlant de tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête. Yukihiro enregistrait toutes les informations que Hyde lui avait données sur lui, notant surtout que Hyde lui avait fait la faveur du plus grand monologue qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais entendu dire. Et il se rappela de ce que Tetsu lui avait dit une fois à propos de Hyde : attends que la glace soit brisée et tu verras. Effectivement, il voyait nettement la différence. Ou alors Hyde cachait son chagrin ainsi ? En tout cas, il était devenu un véritable moulin à parole.  
Tetsu et Ken les entendirent revenir, enfin surtout ils entendirent leur chanteur revenir. Et de plutôt bonne humeur vue comme il babillait. Ils s'étaient tous les deux étonnés de voir le chanteur prendre si rapidement son courage à deux mains, mais ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était une très bonne chose, ainsi cette histoire ne traînerait pas plus que nécessaire. Tetsu permit au batteur de souffler un peu en envoyant tout le monde à son poste, le travail ne se ferait pas tout seul.  
Au court de la journée, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour discuter des dernières mises au point. Et Hyde, pour appeler le batteur, lança un « Yukki » que tout le monde entendit. Y compris et surtout le principal intéressé. Celui-ci se tourna vers le chanteur, l'air de lui demander s'il s'adressait bien à lui. Ce à quoi Hyde répondit en lui demandant son avis en insistant bien sur le surnom, le tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne bien que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Yukihiro donna son avis et les choses continuèrent tranquillement. Tetsu et Ken s'étaient jeté un coup d'œil entendu : ''Yukki'' était définitivement intégré au groupe. Gare à lui s'il voulait partir maintenant, Hyde ne le laisserait pas faire.

* * *

_Posté le 20 mars 2013.  
Voilà, chapitre terminé. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. :D  
Vous avez deviné à partir de quand j'aurai pu m'arrêter ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et/ou vos remarques, c'est toujours très intéressant.  
A bientôt pour un autre OS._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ken

**Cauchemars  
chapitre 4**

_Bonjour tout le monde !  
Pardon pour la longue absence ! Le pire c'est que ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment déjà. Désolée vraiment. En plus cette fois je n'ai pas eu de béta (ce qui a aussi contribuer au grand laps de temps entre la fin de rédaction et la publication)... Je me suis bien relu alors j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes...  
_

_Bref, un grand merci à toi Louange de me suivre ! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir :D Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent mais ne me laissent pas leurs impressions.  
_

_Comme d'habitude, le groupe et les membres de l'Arc~en~Ciel ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre l'histoire est de moi. ;)  
_

_**ATTENTION** : Ce chapitre est plus dark que d'habitude. Je ne vous en dis pas plus sinon je spoile l'histoire.  
_

_Petit résumé express : Que se passe-t-il quand le Hyde et Tetsu se disputent ?  
PS : dans cette fic l'histoire se situe à la fin de la tournée mondiale de leur 20 ans de carrière donc en 2012. _

_Voilà, j'arrête là mon blabla pour vous laisser profiter de la fic._

* * *

Des cris, des commentaires virulents, exprimés dans le but de blesser uniquement. Deux hommes de tailles similaires se disputaient très violemment. La colère leur avait fait perdre leurs sang-froid un peu plutôt. Plus ils se répondaient, plus ils se blessaient, et plus ils voulaient faire du mal à l'autre. Cela allait forcément mal finir, très mal finir. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas savoir les sujets qui faisaient le plus de mal, les remarques qui blessaient au maximum. Les deux autres ne savaient plus quoi faire. En règle générale c'était une très mauvaise idée d'intervenir quand ces deux là se disputaient. Mais aujourd'hui, la dispute allait beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude. Trop loin. Ils se regardaient, essayaient de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire pour les arrêter. Parce qu'il fallait les faire arrêter. Mais le temps leur manqua. Alors que jusqu'à présent ils ne se répondaient que verbalement, l'un des deux atteignit ses limites. A bout, il gifla son vis-à-vis et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les trois personnes restantes dans la pièce étaient figées, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux amis se regardèrent à nouveau, dans leurs yeux se reflétaient une certaine angoisse. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient comportés ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Le plus grand prit la parole, même s'il n'était pas très sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

« Tetsu ? Ça va ?  
- A ton avis ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison pour que ça aille ? * le ton était incisif, il était encore fâché. *  
- Je parlais de ta joue.  
- Ouais. Ça, ça va.  
- Tu permets que je regarde ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Hyde a des bagues, je voudrais vérifier que tu n'as pas de coupures.  
- Fiches-moi la paix… »

Tetsu sortit à son tour, pour aller se calmer dehors. Même s'il était très en colère, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas à parler comme il venait de le faire à son meilleur ami, qui n'y était pour rien dans cette dispute. Mais elle l'avait tellement mis sur les nerfs… Encore quelques secondes et c'était lui qui giflait la tête de mule qui lui servait de chanteur. Mais quel entêté… Et quelle idée ! Il n'y avait bien que Hyde pour penser à ce genre de choses. Monter un festival, des concerts sur la plage ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Être proche des fans, oui, ils adoraient cela, tous. Mais enfin, ça quand même… Certes, c'était une idée qui potentiellement pouvait être intéressante. Mais le groupe ne pourrait pas assurer un show de qualité pour tout le monde. Hyde n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de l'organisation que cela demanderait et, pire que tout, de la place nécessaire pour que les fans puissent venir… Sans parler du coût d'un tel événement. Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas envisageable pour L'Arc~en~Ciel. A la limite pour un groupe qui avait son petit succès et qui ne faisait pas de grandes tournées… Mais eux venaient d'en faire une à l'internationale, au Madison Square Garden de New-York notamment. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire ce genre de chose. Quelle image allaient-ils donner d'eux ? Et évidemment le chanteur n'avait pas vu cela, et encore moins voulu l'entendre. Pour lui cela signifiait uniquement se faire plaisir, de façon plus conviviale, avec moins de pression que leur tournée mondiale. Et surtout dans un cadre qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais expérimenté. Quant aux « quand dira-t-on »… Cela Hyde s'en fichait pas mal. Et il lui avait dit qu'il se préoccupait trop de l'avis des autres et que de temps en temps il fallait être un peu audacieux pour faire les choses. Tetsu l'avait très mal pris et ce fut cette phrase anodine qui déclencha leur dispute. Et le résultat risquait d'être catastrophique.  
A l'intérieur, Ken et Yukihiro ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils se faisaient du souci pour leurs deux amis. Mais ils ne savaient pas où Hyde était à l'heure actuelle, et Tetsu avait manifestement besoin de rester seul. Le temps de faire retomber le stress à un niveau plus raisonnable. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se résoudre à aller voir l'un et complètement abandonner l'autre. Ken décida de téléphoner à Hyde, histoire de savoir comment il allait. D'habitude il ne lâchait pas l'affaire ainsi. Il composa le numéro du chanteur et lança l'appel. Après plusieurs sonneries, il tomba sur le répondeur. Il laissa un message, demandant des nouvelles et à ce qu'il rappelle dès qu'il aurait écouté le message.  
Tetsu revient peu après. Cette fois il laissa son meilleur ami examiner sa joue. Par chance, Hyde lui avait mit un gifle et non un revers ou un coup de poing. Heureusement car ses bagues auraient sans doutes laissées des traces plus importantes. Tetsu n'avait qu'une marque rouge sur la joue, aucune égratignure. Ni le guitariste ni le batteur n'oseraient demander ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant à propos de cette dispute. Il était assez grand pour décider par lui-même ce qu'il voulait, voir devait, faire. Mais Tetsu amena le sujet.

« Il a abusé.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez commencé à vous disputer. * Ken se lançait encore une fois, pas plus persuadé que la première fois que ce soit une bonne idée *  
- Tu te rends compte de l'idée qu'il a eue ?  
- Moi je la trouvais sympas. Moins de stress, moins formelle, plus conviviale. Et il a raison : on n'a encore jamais fait quoique ce soit sur la plage.  
- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'organisation que ça va demander ? Les coûts engendrés ? Il faudrait un grand, très grand espace pour que tous les fans puissent venir. Les plages ne sont pas assez grandes pour accueillir des milliers de personnes… Et puis les regards du monde entier son braquer sur nous. Quelle image on va donner du groupe si on fait des concerts en plein air à la plage ?  
- Tu sais, je pense que ça sera toujours moins cher qu'une tournée mondiale. On peut rester plusieurs jours au même endroit pour que le maximum de fans puisse venir nous voir, ça faciliterait l'organisation aussi. Même si je reconnais volontiers que ce n'est pas mon domaine. L'image qu'on va donner ? Un groupe qui est proche de ses fans et qui a envie de faire autre chose que des stades. Un groupe qui essaye de nouvelles choses. Un groupe qui veut se détendre après une grosse tournée mondiale.  
- Laisse tomber. Je lui concède que dans l'absolu ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais non. C'est pas possible pour nous.  
- Bon ok. Mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous prendre la tête comme ça. On est en pause dans quelques jours à peine. Vous n'allez pas vous quitter comme ça quand même ?  
- C'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas.  
- Ça m'étonnerait que lui le fasse, le premier pas…  
- Ken, il m'a giflé. C'est à lui de venir s'excuser.  
- Et lui va partir du principe que la gifle était méritée et que c'est à toi de venir t'excuser pour ce que tu lui as dit avant.  
- Tu es de quel côté au juste, toi ?* Le leader avait haussé le ton *  
- Parce qu'il y a des camps maintenant ? *Ken n'osait pas élever le ton lui aussi, craignant de rompre la conversation, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.* Je ne suis du côté de personne, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous êtes tous les deux des amis. Il est hors de question que je choisisse.  
- Tu le soutiens beaucoup pour quelqu'un de neutre.  
- Je ne le soutiens pas, j'essaye de te faire comprendre ce qu'il lui pourrait penser de cette histoire, et la façon dont j'ai compris les choses. Et honnêtement, là… J'ai pas compris. Vraiment pas. Comment vous en êtes arrivé là… ?  
- Il est têtu.  
- Ouais. Toi aussi. Ça, au niveau caractère, vous vous êtes bien trouvé. Deux têtes de mules avec un sacré leadership, comme ça là, l'air de rien. Deux gars qui arrondissent les angles au maximum mais que tu veux jamais voir exploser, parce qu'ils font carrément flipper. Je t'assure, si je devais choisir lequel de vous deux je préfèrerai me mettre à dos, je ne saurais pas qui choisir. Sauf s'il y l'option aucun des deux. * Ken essayait de détendre l'atmosphère beaucoup trop tendue à son goût *  
- T'essayes de me dire quoi là ? * Tetsu avait baissé le ton, comme s'il se calquait sur Ken *  
- Vous vous entendez trop bien pour rester fâché. Du moins, je ne veux pas vous voir fâché parce que vous êtes des amis très proches.  
- Je te l'ai dit : c'est à lui de faire ses excuses.  
- Ok, ok. *Ken avait répondu tranquillement, comme si c'était une évidence, là encore il ne voulait pas que Tetsu se braque *  
- Et la discussion est close. * quand Tetsu disait les choses sur ce ton là, aucune négociation n'était possible *  
- Bon. Et de quoi on parle ? Je crois qu'on a fait le tour des points à l'ordre du jour. Il ne restait qu'à se mettre d'accord sur la date de reprise de l'Arc il me semble.  
- Quand il sera dans de meilleures dispositions. Je vais rentrer, je suis attendu. Bonne fin d'après midi à tous les deux.  
- A toi aussi. *première prise de parole de Yukki *  
- Ouais, rentre bien.  
- Merci, faites attention à vous. »

Tetsu sortit de la pièce, laissant Ken et Yukihiro plus que dubitatifs pour la suite des événements.

« Bon. Et nous, on fait quoi ?  
- On lance nos carrières solos pendant qu'ils se réconcilient ? * proposa le batteur *  
- A ce train là, ils se feront encore la guerre dans deux ans. Hyde va lancer VAMPS pour ne surtout pas penser à ça, Tetsu va bosser comme un fou sur sa carrière solo aussi histoire de ne pas réfléchir. Bref ils vont tous les deux être complètement pris par leur boulot et aucun des deux ne fera le premier pas vers l'autre. Tant qu'ils auront du travail, ils ne penseront pas à cette dispute et ils ne se recontacteront pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux fasse du surmenage et doive se reposer. Et là, ça sera la catastrophe parce qu'ils n'arriveront même pas à reprendre contact.  
- A t'écouter ils seraient capable de ne plus jamais se reparler. Tetsu voudra relancer l'Arc.  
- Ouais, mais le temps peut filer à toute vitesse.  
- Il voudra qu'on revienne pour les 25 ans du groupe.  
- Et c'est dans 4 ans… Ils vont passer au moins quatre années à ne plus se parler alors qu'ils sont comme les doigts de la main. Surtout qu'ils seraient encore capables de faire semblant que tout va bien pour les fans et le groupe. Alors qu'en fait, ils ne peuvent plus se voir en peinture. Tu sais ce qu'il me fait le plus peur dans cette histoire ? C'est leur capacité à prendre sur eux pour le bien-être des autres. Ils seraient bien capables de nous faire croire qu'ils s'adorent de nouveaux alors que c'est encore la guerre froide entre eux. Ça et le fait que Hyde ait craqué comme ça. Il était à bout et je comprends pas pourquoi.  
- Avec ce que Tetsu lui a dit…  
- Ouais, je sais bien. Mais comme ils étaient partis, ça aurait pu durer encore, leur joute verbale. Tetsu a dit quelque chose qui lui a fait du mal. C'est sûr. Et il ne répond pas à mon message. Je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas. Il ne met pas autant de temps d'habitude.  
- Et après ce sont Hyde et Tetsu les deux anxieux du groupe, hein ? Laisse-les digérer cette histoire. Quand ils auront pris du recul, ils se reparleront d'eux même.  
- Mouais. Ou pas.  
- Ne t'en fais pas autant. Ils reviendront se parler. Ils s'aiment trop.  
- Je le sens mal.  
- Ça ne te ressemble pas.  
- C'est bizarre que Hyde soit parti comme ça. Par esprit de contradiction, et toi et moi on sait à quel point il peut l'avoir, il aurait tenu bon. Juste parce qu'il sait que ça lui plait pas, il lui aurait tenu tête. Juste pour lui dire : ''tu n'auras pas le dernier mot, ne cherches pas''. Il a abandonné. Et il n'abandonne que pour éviter de dire des choses blessantes ou pour se protéger. Là, ils se faisaient du mal tous les deux, donc il s'est protégé. Qu'est-ce que Tetsu a pu lui dire pour qu'il se sente acculé à ce point là ?  
- Arrête de cogiter, ça fume.  
- Tu caches bien ton jeu, toi. Tu fais croire que tout le monde que tu es super distant mais en fait tu es presque le plus drôle des quatre. Ouais, j'arrête mes bêtises. Mais je suis sérieux. Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille.  
- Moi aussi. Laisse-les régler ça. Leur demander de se reparler maintenant c'est la dispute assurée. Et non, arrêtes pas. Ce serait plus toi.  
- Merci Yukki. On va se boire un verre ?  
- Ouais. »

A sa façon, Yukihiro venait de faire comprendre à Ken que ça l'inquiétait aussi. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il partait du principe qu'ils étaient suffisamment grands pour se prendre en mains, et leurs responsabilités au passage. Comme proposé, ils partirent dans un bar pour prendre un peu de bon temps. La soirée se passa bien, ils discutèrent beaucoup. Mais peu de la dispute à laquelle ils avaient assisté un peu plus tôt. Ils se séparèrent relativement tard.  
Ce fut en rentrant chez lui que Ken se rendit compte que Hyde n'avait pas donné de nouvelle. Un peu inquiet, il lui téléphona à nouveau. Pour tomber sur son répondeur. Il tenta sa chance sur le fixe du chanteur. Sans résultat. Quand Hyde n'était pas disponible dans ce genre de situation, il y avait deux options : soit il se morfondait chez lui soit il était chez un ami. D'habitude, il commençait invariablement par téléphoner chez leur leader. Mais ce soir il dû se résoudre à chercher le numéro de quelqu'un d'autre. La question qu'il se posait était simple : chez qui Hyde avait-il bien pu aller ? VAMPS allait se reformer sous peu. Il aurait peut-être voulu prévenir K.A.Z. ? Ou alors il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose de question et il était sorti boire. Dans ce cas, Yasu était tout indiqué. Hyde lui avait donné le numéro des deux, histoire qu'ils puissent faire passer des messages si lui était tombé en rade de téléphone. Hyde les avaient présentés les uns aux autres. Ken avait compris quand Hyde lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui présenter quelqu'un que son avis lui importait vraiment. Et puis il avait pu juger le guitariste. Il s'était rendu compte dès la première fois qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qui s'entendait bien avec son ami. Par la suite les deux guitaristes avaient bien sympathisés. Le jeune chanteur était gentil alors ils discutés de temps en temps. Ils avaient été présentés aussi par Hyde. Il avait pensé à juste titre qu'ils seraient amenés à se parler un jour ou l'autre. Après tout ils avaient un ami en commun. Et quel ami. Ken commença par K.A.Z.. Il serait celui qui le verrait dans peu de temps et se rendrait bien compte que le chanteur ne tenait pas une forme olympique. Lui expliquer son appel poserait moins de problème, ainsi que justifier son inquiétude. Il lui suffirait de dire que Hyde n'allait pas très bien et qu'il voulait avoir des nouvelles. Il composa le numéro.

« Allô ?  
- K.A.Z. ? C'est Ken. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, bonne journée de répétition aujourd'hui. Et toi ?  
- Nous, on a eu droit à une journée administrative. C'est moins drôle. Mais bon, ce qui doit être fait doit être fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Il faut faire ce genre de choses à un moment ou à un autre après une tournée. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Ce n'est pas pour parler de nos emplois du temps respectifs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet. Je me demandais si Hyde était chez toi.  
- Pas ce soir. Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'avait pas la grande forme cette après-midi et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait voulu sortir et te parler.  
- Ah. Désolé, je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Mais s'il me téléphone, je te tiendrais au courant.  
- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.  
- C'est normal. Ça serait pas très sympas de te laisser angoisser alors que je sais qu'il va bien. Pareil pour toi, tu me dis si tu as des infos ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Bon. Et bien bonne soirée. J'espère que tu auras vite de ses nouvelles. Ça a l'air de pas mal t'inquiéter.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Tu n'es jamais le premier à me téléphoner dans ce genre de situation. C'est Tetsu. Et j'imagine que vous faites passer le mot à Yukihiro, parce que lui ne m'a encore jamais téléphoné.  
- Vrai, ça m'inquiète un peu. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Après encore quelques politesses, ils raccrochèrent. A peine cela fut-il fait que le téléphone de Ken sonna.

« Allô ?  
- Ken ? C'est Yasu.  
- Bonsoir. Ça tombe bien que tu téléphone, je voulais te parler.  
- Moi aussi. Hyde et moi, on avait prévu de sortir ce soir. Mais il n'est pas là et je n'arrive pas à la joindre, ni sur son portable ni sur son fixe. Tetsuya est injoignable aussi. Alors je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles.  
- Pas beaucoup plus que toi. Mais il n'était pas bien cette après-midi. Il fait peut-être une cure de sommeil ?  
- Ouais, peut-être. Je vais le laisser se reposer alors. Merci d'avoir répondu.  
- Je t'en pris, c'est normal.  
- Tu me diras quand ça ira un peu mieux ? Que je passe le voir…  
- Pas de problème.  
- Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée.  
- A toi aussi. Désolé qu'il ne t'ait pas prévenu.  
- C'est pas grave, s'il est fatigué il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Ken se prépara pour sortir. Le fait que Hyde ait eu un rendez-vous avec Yasu et qu'il n'y soit pas allé, le tout sans prévenir, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de ne pas prévenir quand il ne pouvait pas venir. Il prit l'exemplaire des clés de l'appartement de Hyde. Tous les membres de l'Arc avaient un exemplaire des clés des autres. Ils ne les utilisaient que très rarement, quand l'un ou l'autre était malade et qu'ils passaient prendre des nouvelles par exemple. Ken s'angoissait, peut-être pour rien. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul après ce qui s'était passé. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu après son départ le reprenait encore plus fort. Il n'aurait même pas dû le laisser seul aussi longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de sortir avec Yukki sans savoir comment allait Hyde ?! Et le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du chanteur ne l'apaisa pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il ne cessait de se demandait comment il allait et les pires scénarios se formaient tous seuls dans sa tête. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais il dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas courir dans la rue.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner à la porte de l'immeuble et composa le code pour rentrer. Il monta très rapidement jusqu'à l'étage où logeait son ami. Une fois devant la porte, il inséra les clés. Sans prendre le temps de sonner là aussi. Puis il entra. Il faisait très sombre dans l'appartement. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. Seule celle des lampadaires et des néons éclairaient l'intérieur. Ken appela Hyde plusieurs fois. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il commença à fouiller l'appartement, allumant les lumières au passage. Il nota, avec angoisse, le nombre important de cannettes de bières vides dans le salon. Hyde tenait bien l'alcool, certes. Mais le nombre de bouteilles qu'il voyait là mettrait n'importe qui hors jeu. Sauf les alcooliques. Il continuait à l'appeler tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Aucune trace de repas. Hyde n'aurait pas diné ce soir ? Si en plus il était à jeun avant de s'enivrer… Ken continua sa fouille méthodique de l'appartement, de plus en plus angoissé. La prochaine pièce était sa chambre. Personne ici non plus. Ne restait que la salle de bain. Ken se dirigea vers elle et il nota qu'un fin rayon de lumière filtrait en dessous de la porte close. Il appela encore une fois, sans résultat à nouveau, avant de rentrer.  
Et ce qu'il vit le figea sur le seuil. Hyde était inconscient, au sol, le poignet ouvert. Il se reprit un peu et se précipita vers son ami, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il tentait de le réveiller, en vain. Ken paniquait complètement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il commença par chercher son pouls. Mais il eu beaucoup de mal à sentir quelque chose au niveau de sa gorge et préféra tenter la chose en posant sa main directement sur son cœur. Il constata avec soulagement que le cœur battait à un rythme régulier, quoi qu'un peu lent peut-être. Il se fit ensuite la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer son taux d'alcoolémie mais que l'hémorragie, cela il pouvait s'en occuper. Il détailla alors plus attentivement le poignet blessé. Et il eut quelques instants d'arrêt encore une fois. Il n'y avait qu'une fine coupure, qui ne saignait même plus déjà. Le sang avait coagulé. Preuve que cela faisait quelques temps que la blessure avait été faite. Si elle l'avait autant impressionné c'était parce qu'il y avait du sang séché autour, qui la rendait plus grande et large. Et il vit la lame de rasoir proche de Hyde. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de sang dessus. Il aurait aussi bien dire qu'il s'était coupé avec en se rasant, personne ne se serait posé de questions. Ken prit le parti de s'occuper de son poignet, le temps de se calmer un peu. Il porta le chanteur pour l'approcher de la cabine de douche. Il l'allongea tout près, de sorte à ce que le bras puisse être à l'intérieur. Il chercha une serviette et la posa près de la douche. Puis il saisit le pommeau et régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède. Il s'installa pour être à l'aise et prit le blessé contre lui, pour se rassurer. Il alluma la douche au minimum, dirigeant le jet d'eau un peu plus haut que la blessure. Il passait doucement son autre main sur le sang coagulé pour l'enlever complètement. Une fois ceci fait, il arrêta l'eau et sécha son bras. Durant toute l'opération, Hyde n'avait pas bougé. Ken le rallongea précautionneusement afin de mettre la main sur la trousse de premiers secours. Il la trouva après avoir un peu fouillé dans les placards. Il retourna s'installer auprès de son ami, le reprenant à nouveau contre lui. Hyde n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Il vaporisa du désinfectant sur les gazes et les passa doucement sur la plaie. Quand il estima que c'était suffisant, il arrêta. Il se demanda s'il devait mettre des pansements ou non. La plaie avait déjà commencée à cicatriser, ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire. Il arrêta donc les soins là, rangea le désinfectant et les gazes non utilisées, jetant le reste.  
Il s'approcha du plus petit à nouveau, celui-ci n'avait pas eu de réaction depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'occuper de lui. Et cela inquiétait sérieusement Ken. Et si Hyde faisait un coma éthylique ? La panique recommença à envahir le guitariste. Il s'obligea au calme en inspirant puis expirant profondément plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas appeler les urgences tout de suite. Il n'avait peut-être rien de grave après tout. Peut-être, l'alcool aidant, avait-il simplement le sommeil très lourd. Et s'il appelait les urgences, tous les journalistes seraient informés dans l'heure que le chanteur avait été admis en urgence à l'hôpital. Et la cause serait connue aussi. Et franchement, un coma éthylique ne serait pas pardonné. Ils avaient des fans très jeunes. Même s'ils formaient un groupe de rock, ce genre d'écarts ne leurs seraient pas permis. Et surtout pas au chanteur si charismatique, à qui on prêtait bien volontiers un caractère relativement paternel envers les autres. Ken porta le chanteur et l'amena dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse l'allonger. Il chercha son pyjama pour le changer, afin qu'il dorme à peu près à l'aise. Quand il essaya d'ôter sa chemise, Hyde réagit enfin. Un soupir contrarié, un mouvement pour se dégager de la prise du guitariste le rassurèrent. Ken l'appela à nouveau, en continuant de l'embêter un peu pour qu'il réagisse.

« Hyde, Hyde réveille toi. Hideto, aller.  
- Mfff…  
- Allez, on se réveille. Fais un petit effort. S'il te plait.  
- … Ken ? … *la voix était très faible, Hyde était ensommeillé encore *  
- Oui, oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens ? *le guitariste chuchotait, Hyde devait avoir une gueule de bois mémorable vue le nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt mais un réel soulagement l'avait envahit, il en avait presque envie de crier de joie *  
- Sommeil.  
- Je te change et après tu pourras dormir. »

Hyde ne répondit que par un soupir. Cette fois, il essayait d'aider un peu le plus âgé, mais la fatigue aidant, il n'était pas d'un grand secours. Quand il eut terminé, Ken le rallongea. Hyde se retourna dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Ken sourit. Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour ranger un peu, éteindre les lumières qui étaient encore allumées, fermer les volets et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié de fermer à clé en rentrant. Cela lui permit de revenir dans la chambre du chanteur totalement calmé. L'adrénaline due au stress était partie, ainsi que l'euphorie qu'il l'avait saisi quand Hyde s'était réveillé. Il était très tard maintenant, dans les environs de quatre heures du matin, même si Ken aurait juré qu'il était encore plus tard. La recherche de Hyde et les soins lui avait parus interminables. Il l'observa quelques instants et décida que par sécurité, il dormirait avec lui cette nuit. Comme cela, si quelque chose n'allait pas, il pourrait intervenir rapidement. Ken se mit à l'aise pour dormir et s'allongea aux côtés du chanteur, veillant à ne pas trop envahir le lit. Il s'endormit très rapidement.

Le lendemain, Ken fut le premier à émerger. Pas encore complètement réveillé, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit et pourquoi il y avait une présence chaude contre lui. Jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en tête : la dispute, son inquiétude pour Hyde (qui s'était avérée justifiée), les appels, son arrivée dans l'appartement et la découverte de son ami dans la salle de bain. L'angoisse était montée en quelques secondes avant de baisser aussi rapidement. Hyde allait bien, il lui avait parlé avant de se coucher. Il se retourna vers le chanteur et vit que celui-ci s'était installé contre lui pendant la nuit. Il lui tenait le poignet, comme pour le retenir. Le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, plusieurs fois, attendri qu'il était par le visage tranquille, et juvénile il fallait le dire, de son cadet. Le temps ne semblait pas vouloir avoir de prise sur lui encore. Mais sans maquillage c'était un peu moins vraie, le stress le marquait plus facilement que quelques années auparavant. Comme chacun d'eux. Celui-ci réagit en poussant un soupir, de contentement peut-être même si Ken n'en était pas certain. Il essaya de se lever sans réveiller le propriétaire du lit, qui avait encore bien besoin de dormir, mais celui-ci gémit plaintivement en sentant la source de chaleur auprès de lui qui s'éloignait. Ken se rendit compte que Hyde s'agitait beaucoup soudainement, comme s'il le cherchait. Il préféra se réinstaller près de lui pour qu'il dorme encore un peu. En le sentant de nouveau à ses côtés, le chanteur l'avait serré contre lui très fort, pour l'empêcher de s'en aller à nouveau. Le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette attention. Il lui cajola les cheveux à nouveau, laissant son esprit vagabonder en attendant de pouvoir se lever. Et il se rappela qu'il a avait promis à K.A.Z. de le tenir informé. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il avait complètement oublié l'autre guitariste. Il saisit son portable, posé sur la table de chevet la veille, et en profita pour regarder l'heure. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était presque treize heure. Il profita du fait qu'il était coincé dans le lit pour lui écrire un message, lui expliquant brièvement que Hyde s'était endormi chez lui et avait eu le sommeil très lourd. Il s'excusa aussi de ne pas l'avoir informé plus tôt. K.A.Z. lui répondit rapidement que ce n'était pas grave, il comprenait qu'il ait oublié s'il s'était occupé de Hyde pendant la nuit et qu'il était rassuré de savoir que tout allait bien. Le guitariste de l'Arc préféra n'informer personne d'autre, ne sachant pas ce que le chanteur accepterait qu'il dise. Et surtout, la lame de rasoir l'inquiétait. Il voulait tirer ce passage au clair avant d'informer qui que ce soit. Il pensait surtout à Yukki, qui devait se faire du mauvais sang lui aussi. Il envoya un sms au batteur, lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Tetsu. Son ami d'enfance l'inquiétait aussi. Il n'aimait pas le savoir fâché. Lui aussi lui répondit très vite, par la négative, et demanda des nouvelles de Hyde. Ken se montra très prudent, lui disant qu'il était allé chez lui et était resté pour la nuit et que le chanteur dormait encore. Yukki lui demanda de lui passer le bonjour de sa part une fois réveillé. Ken lui répondit que c'était noté. Quelques secondes avaient passées avant que Yukihiro ne lui demande s'il était encore au lit. Ken répondit que oui et lui demanda pourquoi, un peu surpris. Le batteur lui demanda s'ils avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit. Une nouvelle fois une réponse affirmative lui fut envoyée, Ken se senti obligé de justifier qu'il avait voulu veiller sur lui pour la nuit. Ce à quoi le batteur lui répondit qu'il ne jugeait pas au contraire, il comprenait bien. Il lui souhaitait simplement bonne chance pour se lever sans réveiller Hyde. Ken pouffa doucement. Il lui envoya un simley avec un grand sourire suivi d'un merci, songeant qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des sms encore quelques temps avant que Yukihiro ne lui souhaite bien du courage et ne fasse autre chose. Ken regarda l'heure à nouveau. Il était maintenant treize trente, et il avait faim. Il s'extirpa du lit et comme il s'en doutait Hyde recommença à s'agiter, pas loin de se réveiller. Ken feinta en le bordant avec soins, espérant que cela suffise pour que le plus jeune pense qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un près de lui. Manifestement non, Hyde s'agitait encore un peu. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'il se hâta de mettre en application. Il espérait bien que cela marcherait cette fois. Il ôta le t-shirt qu'il avait porté pendant la nuit et le posa près de la tête du chanteur. Après encore quelques respirations rapides, il s'apaisa, se tournant instinctivement vers le vêtement. Ken sourit, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de l'écouter très attentivement ce jour là !  
C'était il y a quelques années en arrière déjà, quand Hyde avait eu son fils. En quelques jours, tous s'étaient aperçu que le jeune père dormait mieux, pas encore assez mais déjà plus qu'avant. Curieux les autres lui avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé. Hyde leur avait expliqué la parade que ses parents lui avaient gentiment racontée : donner au bébé quelque chose qui portait l'odeur des parents. Le bébé se repérait beaucoup à l'odeur et donc s'il s'agitait parce qu'il se sentait tout seul, une solution quand le temps manquait pour le rassurer autrement consistait à lui faire croire que Papa ou Maman était là, tout près. Il avoua que cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups mais que cela leur rendait bien service parfois.  
Ken chercha quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, ce n'était pas le tout, mais il ne faisait pas super chaud là. Il décréta que Hyde ne lui en voudrait pas trop s'il lui empruntait un T-shirt trop grand pour lui. Il récupéra le reste de ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche très rapidement, croisant les doigts pour ne pas réveiller son ami en passant. Il s'habilla, vérifia discrètement que le plus petit dormait encore. Une fois rassuré, il descendit se préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le déjeuner plutôt vue l'heure. Pendant qu'il préparait quelque chose pour eux deux, au cas où Hyde se lèverait dans peu de temps, il envoya un sms à Yukki avec simplement marqué « libéré ! ». Yukki lui en renvoya un peu de temps après lui demandant comment. Ken, taquin, lui demanda s'il se souvenait de la parade que Hyde utilisait pour faire dormir son fils. Yukki lui renvoya un large sourire. Manifestement, oui il s'en souvenait, et l'idée qu'il ait utilisé cette feinte l'amusait beaucoup. Ken mangea ensuite tranquillement. Puis il fit la vaisselle. Et toujours pas signe de Hyde. Ken alla vérifier qu'il dormait encore, là aussi très discrètement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit que Hyde serrer le T-shirt contre lui, comme si c'était son propriétaire qui était là. Le guitariste décida de le laisser tranquille et termina de ranger l'appartement. Il s'attaqua aux bouteilles d'alcool oubliées la veille. Ensuite le problème de quoi faire en attendant que Hyde se réveille se posa à nouveau. Ken se refusait à laisser le chanteur seul, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes le temps de faire l'aller-retour chez lui, tant que ce qui s'était passé la veille ne serait pas plus clair. Et là, il n'avait pas grand-chose pour s'occuper. Il alluma la télé, mettant le son au minimum pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller. Finalement, la télé était plus un fond sonore qu'autre chose, Ken ne cessait de se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du chanteur pour qu'il en arrive à faire cela. Il commençait à s'angoisser tout seul.

Finalement, une heure avait passée depuis que Ken avait allumé la télé et il entendit du bruit en provenance de la chambre. Hyde était réveillé. Ken se leva pour aller le voir. Et il dû se retenir de rire : Hyde ne tenait que difficilement debout, se tenant au mur pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Lui qui d'habitude avait le meilleur équilibre de la bande… La lumière du jour lui agressée visiblement les yeux. Ken eut pitié de lui et s'approcha pour l'aider à marcher et couper un peu la lumière. Et quand il fut tout près, l'odeur de l'alcool lui agressa les narines. Autant ce matin au réveil il ne l'avait pas senti, autant maintenant… S'il avait eu des doutes quand à ses excès de la veille, là il n'en aurait plus eu aucun. Ken l'amena doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Même si Hyde était pudique et tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne le laisserait pas tout seul. Parce qu'entre une maladresse flagrante due à sa gueule de bois et l'épisode sanglant de la veille… Ken ne préférait prendre aucun risque. Il lui fit comprendre sans un mot qu'il ne sortirait pas. Hyde céda très vite, mais lui fit savoir qu'il aimerait un peu d'intimité malgré tout. Ken avait détourné les yeux le temps qu'il prenne sa douche et se change. Pendant que Hyde s'occupait de lui, Ken se fit la réflexion qu'il était encore relativement chanceux : Hyde ne semblait pas souffrir de nausée. Ce qui était un très bon point. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'il veille à ce qu'il mange et à ce qu'il se réhydrate. Il savait qu'il risquait de devoir le forcer à avaler quelque chose, une première. Lui-même n'était guère reluisant les lendemains d'excès, c'était bien l'expérience qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas. Et d'avoir le recul nécessaire pour s'amuser de ses déboires. Il chercha discrètement des antidouleurs pour calmer la migraine que le chanteur devait subir en ce moment même. Une fois Hyde habillé, Ken l'aida à aller dans la cuisine pour qu'il mange quelque chose. Au passage, il attrapa des lunettes de soleil qui trainaient et les lui tendit. Celui-ci les enfila bien vite et leva le pouce en signe de reconnaissance. Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé. Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre eux tous les lendemains de fête : tant que ceux qui souffraient de gueule de bois n'avaient pas parlés, les autres restaient silencieux. Le temps que la migraine passe. Une fois dans la cuisine, Hyde s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, bras croisés sur la table, la tête posée dessus. Ken lui servit un verre d'eau et le posa près de lui, l'antidouleur tout proche. Hyde avala rapidement le médicament avant de retourner dans la position précédente. Le guitariste posa un bol de bouillon près du chanteur, s'attendant déjà à devoir batailler pour qu'il accepte de manger. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Hyde mangea. Assez peu finalement, mais malgré tout il avait quelque chose dans l'estomac. Ken ne le força pas à finir le bol, il ne voulait pas risquer une réaction qui aurait l'effet inverse… Ken se rapprocha du plus petit, lui caressant doucement le bras pour attirer son attention. Hyde tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, Ken lui fit signe de venir. Hyde, pas contrariant, se leva et Ken l'aida à aller s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Sans trop savoir comment, le guitariste s'était retrouvé assis sur le canapé, la tête du chanteur sur les genoux. Il ne fut pas plus contrariant que lui et le laissa rester ainsi. Hyde semblait s'être rendormi. Ken chipa un magazine qui trainait là pour s'occuper pendant qu'il terminait de récupérer. Il préféra lui retirer les lunettes de soleil pour éviter qu'il y ait de la casse ou qu'il se fasse mal.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hyde bougea doucement. Il finit par se redresser, se frottant doucement les yeux, baillant un peu. Bref, la bouille parfaite de quelqu'un qui aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Ken posa le magazine, attendant de voir s'il pouvait parler maintenant. Hyde se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Ken ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? *Hyde chuchotait*  
- Tu ne te souviens pas ? *Ken lui répondit sur le même ton*  
- Pas vraiment. C'est… flou.  
- Vu le nombre de bouteilles vides, j'imagine.  
- 'Chais même pas pourquoi j'me suis mis dans un état pareil. Devait être grave. * il n'avait manifestement pas envie de faire des phrases complètes *  
- Tu ne te souviens pas du tout de la journée ? Tu n'as bu que le soir pourtant…  
- Ah bon ? J't'ai dis, c'est flou. Et pas envie.  
- Oui, je me doute. Mais il faut qu'on discute de certaines choses.  
- Ken, laisse, s'te plait. Sais pas pourquoi m'suis bourré comme ça, mais y'a forcément eu quelque chose. Plutôt grave vu l'état dans lequel chuis. Alors veux pas discuter.  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les souvenirs reviendront.  
- Mh. Mais pas maintenant. Alors maintenant j'profite.  
- Et de quoi, je te pris ? D'une belle gueule de bois ? C'est quoi l'intérêt ? *Ken avait presque haussé le ton, c'était quoi cette réflexion là ?! *  
- Pas de ça. Te plait. Pas maintenant. * Hyde venait de poser la tête contre son épaule, ton plaintif à l'appui de sa demande *  
- Ok. Mais je te préviens : je ne te lâche pas.  
- T'es chiant.  
- Désolé. »

Hyde n'avait rien répondu, il s'était simplement posé contre lui. Tous les deux savaient bien qu'il ne l'était pas, désolé. Mais Hyde ne releva pas. Quelque part au fonds de lui, il savait bien que c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il était aussi déterminé à savoir. Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau. Hyde jura. Les souvenirs de la veille commençaient à revenir.

« De quoi tu te souviens ?  
- Ma dispute avec Tetsu. »

Ce n'était plus Tetchan ? Hyde était fâché à ce point là ? Mauvais tout cela, très mauvais. Ken sentait venir les ennuis, et des gros en plus.

« Et après ?  
- Je suis rentré. Grosse crise de larmes. Envie d'oublier. Passage au combini du coin. Achat conséquent d'alcool. Le reste tu devines, nan ? *phrases lapidaires, il était en colère. Contre Tetsuya ou lui-même ?*  
- C'est tout ?  
- J'crois.  
- On va attendre que le reste revienne.  
- Y 'a autre chose ?  
- Je t'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain. »

Et le chanteur s'était décomposé. A l'évidence les souvenirs liés à la salle de bain venaient de revenir.

« Tu te souviens ? Le poignet ?  
- Ouais… *et cela ne l'enchantait pas *  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Je… J'en sais rien. Je crois… que j'ai eu l'alcool triste hier. Et que la dispute aidant… j'ai craqué. Je me souviens même pas… de si c'était grave ou pas… * il n'avait pas du tout fait attention en se lavant plus tôt. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et là, il n'osait pas regarder son poignet. *  
- Tu ne t'ais pas fait trop mal. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Quand je suis arrivé, tu ne saignais déjà plus. Tu sais à peu près quand est-ce que tu t'es fais ça ?  
- J'sais pas trop. Il faisait déjà sombre, j'ai dû allumer la lumière. J'étais déjà bien arrangé.  
- Pas avant 23 heures donc.  
- Peut-être. Tu es arrivé quand ?  
- Vers une heure et demie du matin.  
- Wahou.  
- Ouais. Tu te serais fait un truc plus grave…  
- Je m'en serais pas tiré. Je t'en dois une. Tu es resté ici cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Tu n'étais pas bien du tout alors… J'ai préféré resté là, au cas où.  
- C'est pour ça, l'impression que j'ai eu ce matin que tu étais là. Et le T-shirt dans mon lit.  
- J'avoue tout. * Ken avait sourit en disant cela, Hyde lui avait rendu son sourire *  
- Merci. Pour hier et aujourd'hui.  
- C'est normal. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas me remercier.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- J'aurais dû être là bien plus tôt. Parce que je n'ai pas été là, tu t'es fais du mal. *Ken culpabilisait, s'il avait été présent il aurait pu éviter cela *  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ta présence aurait changé quoique ce soit. J'étais pas bien. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu m'aurais disputé, surveillé ? Et avec quel résultat ? Si ça se trouve, j'aurais été immonde avec toi. Je t'aurais dit des choses horribles. Et je t'aurais fait tellement de peine que tu serais parti. Et je m'en serrais voulu. Ça aurait peut-être été pire. Je crois que de ce point de vue là, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu n'ais pas été là… Et puis tu es venu. Tu t'es occupé de moi. Alors, quoi que tu en dises, des remerciements s'imposent. Alors, merci beaucoup. * petit à petit Hyde reprenait une voix plus normale *  
- Je ne les mérites pas je te dis.  
- Moi je trouve que si.  
- Pour toutes les fois où toi et Tetsu vous êtes occupé de moi après une soirée un peu trop arrosée… Franchement, ce n'est pas grand-chose.  
- Et alors ? Tu étais là. Tu l'es encore.  
- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Parce que tu m'as fait vraiment peur hier. Tu n'imagines même pas.  
- Désolé. Je suppose que voir un ami inconscient chez lui, le poignet ouvert n'est pas la chose qu'on aimerait le plus voir…  
- Pas vraiment. Surtout quand ledit ami ne répond pas parce qu'il est inconscient et qu'on s'imagine le pire.  
- Désolé. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris hier pour faire un truc pareil.  
- Quand tu te souviendras, tu me feras signe. Pendant que j'y pense. Yukki te passe le bonjour. *Ken changeait de sujet, la discussion était bien trop lourde à son goût *  
- Il sait quoi ? * début d'angoisse dans la voix*  
- Rien. Enfin si, il sait que j'ai dormi avec toi cette nuit pour veiller sur toi. Pas le reste. Personne ne sait le reste.  
- Personne ? D'autres savent que ça n'allait pas ?  
- J'ai téléphoné à K.A.Z. pour prendre de tes nouvelles, je pensais que tu étais sorti au début. Mais il ne savait rien de plus. Je lui ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas très bien et comme je n'arrivais pas à te joindre… Et Yasu m'a téléphoné.  
- Oh mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Il a dû m'attendre des heures… ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- À peu près la même chose qu'à K.A.Z. : tu n'étais pas très bien. Et j'ai suggéré une cure de sommeil. Ce matin j'ai envoyé à K.A.Z. que tu étais chez toi et que tu avais eu le sommeil lourd, j'avais promis de le prévenir alors…  
- Ok. 'Faut que je téléphone à Yasu pour m'excuser… Ken... Merci. D'avoir géré comme ça. Tu m'as sauvé je crois. Si jamais ça savait… ça serait une catastrophe.  
- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas amené aux urgences hier. Alors que je me demandais si tu ne faisais pas un coma éthyliques vue ton absence de réaction.  
- Pardon. Pardon Ken. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Excuse-moi…»

Ken ne dit rien mais le serra fort contre lui. Hyde venait de comprendre à quel point Ken avait eu peur hier. Et il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil. Alors quand il sentit l'étreinte du plus grand, il ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, lui demandant pardon encore et encore, des larmes roulant sur ses joues malgré lui. Ken ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hyde réagissait aussi fort. Qu'il soit désolé et lui demande pardon le rassurait. Cela signifiait qu'il avait conscience que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire. Mais enfin, de là à fondre en larmes dans ses bras… Il le trouvait bien émotif. De toute évidence, il devait encore tirer quelques choses au clair.

« Hyde, ça va calme toi. C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. Hier j'ai eu une belle frayeur mais… ça va mieux, c'est passé. Là, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ta sensibilité à fleur de peau. * Ken faisait des petits cercles avec sa main dans son dos, comme il avait vu Tetsu le faire *  
- Pas comme si je l'étais pas d'habitude… * Hyde était encore tout contre lui, le visage caché contre son épaule*  
- Encore plus que d'habitude. Et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu es si sensible en ce moment.  
- Lendemain d'excès.  
- Je suis d'accord, ça joue. Mais déjà hier, pendant la dispute…  
- Ne met pas ça sur le tapis. * le ton avait été très sec, il s'était éloigné assez brusquement, visiblement fâché.*  
- Pourtant il faudra bien en parler.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire sur le sujet.  
- Rien que part ta réaction, je t'assure que si. Tu es une tête de mule, tu n'aurais pas laissé Tetsu avoir le dernier mot. En temps normal, jamais tu ne l'aurais giflé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Tu ne serais pas en train de le défendre, là ?  
- Je ne le défends pas. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. * grosse impression de déjà vue pour Ken, mais il savait que l'agressivité du chanteur n'était pas vraiment dirigé contre lui.*Et je suis inquiet pour toi. * argument imparable, qui calma aussi sec son vis-à-vis *  
- Désolé… Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Je ne veux pas repenser à cette histoire.  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas rester fâché ? On est en pause, on ne va pas Hyderetravailler ensemble avant plusieurs années… Vous n'allez quand même pas vous faire la tête ? Pas vous deux…  
- Tu ne comprends pas…  
- Expliques-moi.  
- Il y a une chose… une seule chose que je ne peux pas pardonner. Dans tout ce qu'il m'a dit hier, une seule chose. Et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le dire. Tout le reste je peux passer l'éponge, mais pas ça. Mais il l'a dit. C'est pour ça que la gifle est partie. C'était même pas vraiment volontaire, c'est parti tout seul. Mais j'irais pas m'excuser pour ça. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Il me haïrait quand même. Vu ce qu'il m'a dit, il me hait. Et tout ce que je pourrais faire ou dire n'y changera rien.1  
- Holà, holà. Tu grilles les étapes. Qui a dit que Tetsu te haïssais ?  
- Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?  
- Il était en colère, tout comme toi. Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes envoyé des choses que vous ne pensiez pas.  
- Je lui ai dit des choses que je n'ai jamais pensées. Des choses fausses. Mais je ne suis pas aussi affirmatif que toi en ce qui le concerne.  
- Tu ne vas pas te battre pour essayer de garder son amitié ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? Je viens de te le dire, avec ce qu'il m'a dit hier, il n'y a plus d'amitié entre nous. *Hyde avait détourné la tête, de sorte que Ken ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, remplis de larmes*  
- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Et ça non plus, ça ne te ressemble pas. Laisser tomber sans te battre, ce n'est pas le Hyde que je connais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? * Ken devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler, tout mais pas cela, pitié ! *  
- A quoi bon se battre quand le combat est perdu d'avance ?  
- C'est typiquement le genre d'argument qui ne t'as jamais arrêté. Peut importait les difficultés, tu essayais.  
- J'ai plus la force Ken. Les causes perdues d'avance, je ne peux plus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Je suis fatigué.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi à ce point là ?  
- Si tu savais…  
- Dis-moi.  
- J'en ai parlé avec lui. T'as vu le résultat.  
- Rien à voir. Vous vous balanciez les pires horreurs possibles. Vous vous faisiez du mal volontairement. Alors je ne pense pas que le fait que tu lui ais parlé ou non de ce qui te met dans cet état aurait changé quelque chose.  
- C'est compliqué… Et long.  
- Ok. J'ai tout mon temps. * Ken s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé *  
- Tu ne lâcheras pas, hein ?* il y avait à la fois de l'amusement et de la résignation dans sa voix *  
- Non. * ton catégorique mais grand sourire pour faire passer la chose en douceur *  
- *Hyde avait remonté ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras, la tête posée dessus * Comment dire… C'est à cause de… du divorce. Tout est pas encore réglé et … se battre comme on le fait alors qu'on s'est aimé… ça fait mal. Et puis il y a quelques jours de ça… je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ça fait quelques temps que vous avez divorcé maintenant. C'est normal de refaire sa vie après ça.  
- Je sais bien. Mais pour autant, j'suis pas prêt à ça, moi. La voir avec un autre, heureuse, rayonnante même. Alors que nous deux à la fin, c'était invivable. Et je ne vois quasiment plus Hiroki. Il va avoir 10 ans cette année. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne vois pas grandir mon fils. Tu te rends compte ? Et puis, Hiroki mis à part, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que moi je l'aime encore… J'arrive pas à tourner la page. Je sais qu'il le faut mais… je n'y arrive pas. Faut que je sois sacrément atteint quand même pour l'aimer encore après tout ça.  
- T'étais amoureux. C'était la première fois que c'était sérieux pour toi, non ?  
- Ouais. Si j'avais su…  
- Hé là. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que voir ton fils venir au monde était la plus belle chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivée ? Encore plus fort que nos premiers gros concerts ou quand on est passé majors ? * le ton était particulièrement doux, voir Hyde souffrir ainsi le retournait *  
- Si. Mais c'est aussi le plus douloureux maintenant. Ne plus le voir. Ça fait mal, t'imagines pas.  
- Ça va s'arranger, tu verras.  
- T'es bien optimiste toi.  
- Tu sembles oublier un **petit** détail. Je _**suis**_ optimiste.  
- Point pour toi.  
- Parles-lui-en. Dis lui que tu aimerais voir plus ton fils. Il y a des moments où tu ne le verras pas, parce que tu seras en tournée et tout. Alors, elle peut le laisser un peu avec toi quand tu es en répétition ou en studios.  
- On ne dialogue plus que par avocat interposés. Nous deux ensemble dans la même pièce c'est plus possible.  
- Alors fait passer le message à ton avocat. Tu as un droit de garde et de visite, non ?  
- Si. Mais… il n'a jamais vraiment été appliqué. Notamment à cause des tournées.  
- Raison de plus. Quand tu es là, tu as le droit de le voir. Et je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir à ton fils. Et que cette solution l'arrangera bien elle parce qu'elle pourra passer des soirées en amoureux. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais…  
- Il faut que je m'y fasse, je sais. Il me l'a déjà dit. Mais… et si Hiroki ne voulait plus me voir ?  
- Arrête tes bêtises, bien sûr qu'il voudra te voir. Il t'adore. Ce n'est quand même pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre ? * Ken était presque sûr que le ''il'' en question visait leur leader *  
- * Hyde réfléchit quelques instants *Ok, j'essayerai.  
- Ça me fait bien plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Allez sourit. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu es dans ce genre d'état. Allez ! »

A force d'insistance et de pitrerie, Ken réussit à faire rire son cadet. Très fier de lui, le guitariste lui proposa d'aller sortir prendre un peu l'air. Hyde accepta et ils sortirent se balader. Le mal de tête dont le chanteur souffrait avait disparu, grâce à l'anti douleur surtout. Et après quelques minutes de marche, l'appétit semblait être revenu. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se prendre un encas histoire de pouvoir attendre le repas du soir. Le chanteur semblait bien plus enjoué maintenant, reprenant son caractère habituel. Mais Ken n'était pas dupe : il savait que même s'il semblait aller mieux ce n'était que temporaire. Son mal-être était beaucoup plus tenace et beaucoup plus profondément ancré en lui que ce que Hyde voudrait bien laisser paraître. Certaines plaies à panser étaient beaucoup trop profondes pour guérir après une conversation de quelques minutes. La ballade se termina plutôt tard. Mais les deux amis n'avaient pas envie d'aller dans un restaurant et n'étaient pas plus motivés pour faire la cuisine. Hyde commanda pour eux deux une fois rentrés.  
Pendant le repas, Ken fut très surpris. De triste et complètement abattu, le chanteur était devenu nerveux et presque rancunier. Puis il se fit la réflexion que Hyde réagissait toujours ainsi quand les choses n'allaient pas : ou il déprimait ou il avait la rage. Et quand la dernière option l'emportait, ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir parce qu'il rendait la monnaie. Avec les intérêts. Et ils semblaient plutôt élevés cette fois… Il n'avait rien contre Megumi, elle l'avait rendu très heureux pendant leur mariage, mais là elle allait prendre pour tout ce que Hyde avait subi ces derniers mois. Il ne la plaignait pas non plus parce qu'il avait cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été franchement honnête avec son mari. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il se maîtriserait suffisamment pour ne pas être trop hargneux devant le juge. Celui-ci risquait de ne pas apprécier de voir les parents se déchirent encore plus. Sans parler du fait que cela risquait de l'inciter à ne plus autoriser Hyde à voir son fils seul. Quoique réflexion faite, Ken se détendit. Hyde serait d'un calme olympien devant le juge. Incisif, voir mordant, mais calme. Celui qui risquait de subir sa mauvaise humeur serait son avocat qui allait devoir se charger de faire passer à Megumi que Hyde ne se laisserait plus faire. D'ailleurs à la fin du repas, celui-ci décida de lui téléphoner. Ken resta et entendit la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Bon, cela aurait pu être pire. Hyde n'avait pas haussé le ton, il était resté très calme. Mais l'avocat avait dû sentir que ce n'était pas le jour pour le contrarier : dans le ton qu'il avait employé, Hyde avait bien fait sentir qu'il n'accepterait pas de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Ken se demanda quand est-ce que le déclic avait eu lieu. Parce qu'il y avait eu un déclic. Le changement de comportement du tout au tout ne pouvait signifier que cela. Hyde en avait plus qu'assez de se faire marcher dessus. Après quelques minutes, il avait raccroché.

« Alors ? Encore en train de travailler ?  
- Oui. Il va faire passer le message.  
- T'arriveras à dormir ? Tu as l'air surexcité.  
- J'ai envie de bouger, sortir, prendre l'air. Faire quelque chose. Maintenant. »

A ses yeux et à son attitude, Ken avait bien compris que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de le dissuader. Ouais, cela aussi, cela lui ressemblait bien. Ce besoin d'extérioriser, de faire quelque chose pour s'occuper, le guitariste comprenait. Dans le groupe s'il y en avait bien un qu'il ne fallait pas enfermer, au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, c'était leur chanteur. Et après la déprime, les sorties arrivaient parce qu'il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller. Il rattrapait le temps perdu en quelque sorte. Heureusement qu'il le connaissait un minimum parce que sinon il aurait été perdu par son changement de comportement. En règle générale, Ken était le premier partant pour sortir. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il était épuisé. Le contre coup des émotions de la veille sans doute. Et il ne pourrait pas veiller sur le chanteur, il serait bien incapable de veiller sur lui-même. Et il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était temps de rentrer. Yasu allait devoir jouer au chaperon.

« Téléphone à Yasu. Tu lui dois une sortie.  
- Ouais. Ça ne fait pas un peu tard ?  
- Ah tient, c'est quelque chose que tu prends en compte maintenant ? *grand sourire de Ken, rapidement suivit par son comparse *  
- Nan t'as raison. »

Hyde téléphona donc au jeune chanteur, s'excusa de l'avoir laissé tomber la veille sans prévenir (l'excuse de la cure de sommeil fut confirmée) et lui demanda s'il était libre ce soir. Vu l'air enjoué de Hyde, Yasu avait dû répondre par l'affirmative. Il l'informa qu'il l'invitait à sortir, sous-entendant qu'un ''non'' ne serait pas une réponse acceptable. Hyde discuta encore un peu, mettant au point le programme du soir. Intérieurement, Ken plaignit le plus jeune. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de se faire embarquer là. Il lui envoya discrètement un sms, le prévenant que Hyde était branché sur secteur et lui souhaitant bon courage. Son ami finit par raccrocher en précisant bien qu'il venait le chercher dans pas longtemps. Il était déjà prêt à sortir pour y aller. Ken réussit à le retenir un peu en lui suggérant de se changer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Hyde accepta. Et Ken se fit embarquer dans une séance essayage. Lui qui n'était pas spécialement fan de cela était servi… Mais il se contenta de donner son avis quand le plus petit le lui demandait. Ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, Hyde essayait quelque chose et la seconde d'après il l'enlevait parce qu'il trouvait un défaut quelconque : « trop long, trop petit, trop habillé, pas assez, trop noir, trop coloré » etc. Ken s'amusa intérieurement de voir le chanteur si soucieux de ce genre de chose d'un coup. Non pas qu'en temps normal il ne s'en préoccupait pas, loin de là. Mais celui qui faisait le plus d'histoires avec les fringues c'était leur leader, pas leur chanteur. Et pour cause en quelques instants, et un regard critique plus tard, il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait mettre. De toute façon, tout lui allait ou presque. Ken se fit la réflexion que même les robes, avec le maquillage adéquate, lui allaient parfaitement bien. Ce qui le fit sourire. Hyde le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses comme ça ?  
- Rien d'important.  
- Racontes, je sens que c'est à propos de moi… * moue taquine, déjà prêt à le chambrer *  
-Je me faisais juste la réflexion que tout te va. Y compris les robes.  
- Pff. Moque toi. * Hyde souriait aussi *  
- Non, jamais. C'est une chance de pouvoir mettre tout ce qu'on veut. Ceci dit, tu pourrais t'épargner les essayages à répétition, je commence à ne même plus savoir ce que tu veux mettre pour sortir.  
- Pardon. J'oubliais que tu n'aimes pas participer aux essayages.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Si je peux juste me permettre une suggestion… ?  
- Je t'en pris.  
- Simple et classe. »

Une moue pensive, un regard vers Ken puis un sourire. Hyde retourna fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit les vêtements choisi. Il se changea encore une fois, se tourna vers Ken. Celui-ci eut un sourire appréciateur.

« Tu serais une fille, je te draguerais je crois.  
- Idiot. * Hyde se retenait de rire. Il savait bien ce que Ken avait voulu dire par là. *  
- Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ce soir.  
- Attends de voir avec le maquillage.  
- Tu te maquilles ?  
- Ouais.  
- Tu nous sors le grand jeu ce soir. Je te demanderais pas pourquoi, tu fais ce que tu veux, t'es un grand garçon. * rires des deux * »

Ken l'accompagna dans la salle de bain pour lui faire la causette. Il s'étonnait encore de voir la précision et la fluidité de ses gestes lorsqu'il se maquillait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui n'y serait jamais arrivé. Quand Hyde eut fini et se tourna vers lui, Ken laissa un sifflement appréciateur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Hyde sourit, ravi de son petit effet.

« Alors ?  
- Si tu rentres non accompagné ce soir, je ne comprends plus rien.  
- Merci.  
- Je t'en pris. T'as prévenu Yasu que tu y allais en mode prédateur ? * Ken souriait en disant cela, et il eut droit à un rire de son vis-à-vis *  
- Mode prédateur ? N'importe quoi ! »

Hyde avait un large sourire sur le visage. L'air de rien, cela faisait du bien de s'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Surtout quand on doutait de soi.

« Je suppose que tu vas te coucher ?  
- Ouais, désolé. Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à minuit comme ça.  
- Pff. Vieux papy. * ton et moue taquine *  
- Pardon de pas avoir autant d'énergie que toi ce soir.* sourit le papy, pas vexé pour un sous *  
- J'y vais, Yasu va finir par m'attendre.  
- Ça marche. »

Les deux amis sortirent. Une fois dehors, Ken demanda quand même à son cadet de faire attention, sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour ne pas risquer de le froisser. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme un enfant. Hyde le lui promit, avec un grand sourire. Avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez lui, Ken lui demanda de lui téléphoner pour tout lui raconter le lendemain, ce à quoi Hyde acquiesça avec amusement, et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Hyde lui souhaita un bon repos.  
Ken rentra rapidement et fila se mettre au lit, bien plus fatigué que ce qu'il avait cru en sortant de chez Hyde. Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut pas paisible… Son cauchemar le réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, complètement catastrophé. Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que non, le groupe n'avait pas été dissout parce que les deux leaders ne supportaient plus. Et surtout, surtout, que Hyde n'était pas sur ce lit d'hôpital branché à toutes ces machines qui le maintenaient en vie artificiellement pour qu'ils puissent lui dire un dernier au revoir. Ken se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau pour se calmer un peu. Il se rendit compte que pendant qu'il dormait, des larmes avaient coulées. Les mains encore un peu tremblantes, il les essuya. Avant de retourner se coucher, il regarda son portable qui venait de vibrer doucement. Et il vit le message que Hyde lui avait envoyé quelques temps auparavant. Il savait que Ken laissait son portable allumé pendant la nuit, mettant le vibreur au minimum au cas où. Le chanteur lui disait simplement qu'il était bien rentré, contraint et forcé par Yasu, et qu'il lui souhaitait encore une fois de bien se reposer. Ken sourit, lui renvoyant un simple merci lui souhaitant aussi une bonne nuit. Hyde n'était jamais réveillé par son portable. Si on voulait lui parler d'urgence la nuit, il fallait téléphoner sur son fixe. Ou insister très lourdement sur le portable. Ken se recoucha, espérant qu'il pourrait dormir encore quelques heures.

Son souhait fut exaucé mais les quelques heures de sommeil étaient loin d'être suffisantes. Le lendemain, il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir dormi 5 heures. Alors que c'était bien le cas. Pas encore complètement réveillé, il se mit en pilote automatique, s'occupant de lui rapidement et mangeant sans y prêter vraiment attention. À la fin de son petit-déjeuner, le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ?  
- Ken ? C'est Hyde. Ça va ?  
- Oui, ça va et toi ? Ta soirée ?  
- Et bien… Je me suis fait draguer.  
- Je t'avais dit que tu ferais tourner des têtes, non ?  
- Ouais. Là où c'est devenu un peu gênant, c'est quand des hommes ont crut qu'ils auraient leurs chances…  
- Ouais, j'imagine…  
- Je leur ai gentiment fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé.  
- T'es rentré tout seul ?  
- Oui.  
- De quoi ?!  
-Volontairement. Se faire draguer, c'est flatteur et tout mais… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à passer ce cap-là.  
- Dommage, je suis sûr que certaines dames auraient adorées…  
- Idiot. * dans le ton, Ken avait senti son sourire *  
- Moi aussi je t'adore.  
-Sûr que ça va toi ?  
- Ou… Oui pourquoi ?  
- Tu as une petite voix je trouve. Je te réveille ?  
- Absolument pas, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Alors tu as mal dormi… Tu m'as répondu super tard… Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Hyde et son intuition… Ken avait bien envie de la maudire. Comment lui cacher cela ? Et surtout comment éviter de lui expliquer son cauchemar ?  
« Ken t'es encore là ?  
- Oui, oui. Pardon. Et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar.  
- Hm… Il est vrai ce mensonge ?  
- Hyde, je …  
- 'Te fatigue pas, j'arrive.  
- Hyde ! »

Évidement, il avait déjà raccroché. Quel têtu, non mais quel têtu ! Ken, après avoir maugréé dans sa barbe quelque secondes, décida de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec que le plus jeune n'arrive et s'occupa de sa vaisselle, rangeant un peu son appartement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hyde rentrait.

« Quand je suis à la maison, tu peux sonner tu sais. Je ne te laisserais pas à la rue…  
- Je sais. Mais je voulais être sûr de rentrer. Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir parler de tout ça. Et je pense qu'il faut que tu en parles.  
- Sûr que tu aies le mieux placé à ce niveau là…. * Ken l'avait marmonné, mais Hyde avait entendu *  
- Je… *Ken aperçut son regard blessé et s'en voulu aussitôt. *  
- Hyde, je… Pardon, c'est pas… Tu as raison, j'ai mal dormi. Du coup, je suis grognon. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Excuse-moi. *Ken le serra fort contre lui, espérant se faire pardonner *  
- Ça va. Je suppose que je le mérite. '' Faites ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais'' hein ?  
- Pardon.  
- Ça va je te dis. Et bien justement, tu vois où ça mène de ne pas parler. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Un cauchemar stupide. * avait lâché le guitariste en s'installant sur le canapé. *  
- * Hyde lui répondit simplement par un regard éloquent, tout en s'asseyant lui aussi. * »

Ken poussa un soupir. Il s'était grillé tout seul, comme un débutant. Après ce genre d'excuse, Hyde ne lâchait plus l'affaire. Aucun d'entre eux ne lâchait plus l'affaire. Il se résolut donc à tout lui raconter, sans rien lui épargner. Pendant son récit, il n'avait regardé que devant lui, le mur ou le sol. Alors quand il eut fini et qu'il se tourna vers son interlocuteur à nouveau, il fut surpris de voir l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, un peu trop brillants à son goût.

« Pour Tetsu et moi… Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais pour la partie où je suis… à l'hôpital. Pour ça, je peux t'assurer que… ça ne se réalisera pas.  
- Ça aurait pu arriver. * Ken faisait clairement référence à la veille *  
- Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je te l'ai dit hier. Entre ma dispute avec Tetsu, la fatigue accumulée, l'alcool et tout le reste... J'ai craqué. Mais plus jamais. Je… Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête, je ne veux pas vous laisser comme ça. Je veux continuer la musique. Je veux voir Hiroki grandir. Tout ça et d'autres choses encore. Alors aucune chance que je recommence.  
- Je ne sais même pas ce qui t'as mit KO hier…  
- Une forte concentration d'alcool et une crise d'hypoglycémie je pense. J'ai rien avalé avant de boire. Le dernier repas remontait à midi, et ce n'était pas la grande forme…  
- OK. … Mais je… Je ne veux pas que l'Arc s'arrête, c'est égoïste, je le sais bien…  
- Tu as le droit de l'être, au moins un peu. Et je te comprends, moi non plus je ne veux pas que le groupe s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que cette page là se tourne. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
- T'expliquer avec Tetsu ? Je ne te demande pas de lui présenter tes excuses pour la gifle ni rien. Mais essayer de rétablir le contact.  
- Tu sais si lui est prêt à le faire ? Parce que je ne vais pas aller le voir s'il est encore en colère contre moi. Ça ne servirait à rien. À part à se récupérer une autre dispute.  
- Je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles dernièrement. Il faudrait d'ailleurs.  
- Je veux bien aller lui parler, qu'on s'explique. Mais je ne le ferais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas disposé à parler calmement. Alors, tu me feras signe quand ça sera le cas, ok ?  
- Pas de problème.  
- Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec tout ça. Tout se calmera en temps et en heure. Ça a toujours était comme ça entre nous deux. Une grande engueulade et après, quand on s'est calmé, on retourne se voir. Parce qu'on s'aime trop pour se faire la gueule à cause de sottise. … * soupir* Il me manque. Veux mon Tetchan. * voix et attitude gamine en renfort pour faire sourire son vis-à-vis *  
- Déjà ? Tu auras tenu quoi ? Deux jours ? *Ken n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire de cette attitude si puérile, mais tellement légère *  
- C'est pas moi qui me suis fâché… C'est lui qui s'est énervé le premier.*moue encore boudeuse avant de redevenir sérieux * Tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je peux tâter le terrain si tu veux.  
- 'Va pas te le mettre à dos, hein ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Je le connais bien moi aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de discuter. Et que tu lui manque.  
- Arrête.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- D'essayer de me remonter le moral à propos de cette histoire.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.  
- J't'adore.  
-Moi aussi.  
- Y a des jours, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.  
- Moins de conneries.  
- Pas faux. »

Ils réussirent à garder leur sérieux encore quelques secondes avant de rire franchement. Certes Hyde ferait « moins de conneries ». Mais ils s'ennuieraient tous beaucoup plus sans leur guitariste. Alors même s'il n'était pas le plus mature et le plus responsable des quatre, il était malgré tout très précieux au groupe. Même en mettant de côté son talent pour la guitare. Il leur apportait un certain équilibre par son exubérance et son attitude toujours positive et joyeuse. Il contrebalançait très efficacement l'exigence de leur leader ainsi que le sérieux quasiment à toute épreuve du chanteur quand il travaillait. Sans parler de leur capacité à s'angoisser pour un oui ou pour un non. Ceci dit, tant que ces deux là étaient sous pression, ils tenaient le coup. Par contre dès que celle-ci redescendait, ils prenaient le contre coup en une fois. Autant dire que quand les coups de pressions duraient un peu trop longtemps, Hyde et Tetsu s'écroulaient une fois qu'ils étaient passés. Alors que Ken et Yukki craquaient pendant les coups de stress. Du coup quand Ken et Yukki n'étaient plus capables de soutenir la pression, c'étaient les deux autres qui la supportaient. Et ensuite, quand la pression était retombée et que Hyde et Tetsu relâchaient la pression accumulée, Yukki et Ken prenaient les choses en main puisqu'ils avaient eu le temps de récupérer.

« Ce qui me fais penser… Faudrait que je donne des nouvelles à Yukki.  
- Je lui ai envoyé des sms hier.  
- Mh. Je sais. Mais il est beaucoup plus anxieux que ce qu'il veut bien laissé paraître. Il ne sera complètement tranquillisé que quand **je** lui aurais envoyé un sms.  
- Comme si j'allais arranger la réalité pour ne pas l'inquiéter…  
- Ouais. On fonctionne tous de la même façon quand il y a des disputes. On essaye de ne pas s'inquiéter les uns les autres et comme on ne sait pas forcément qui soutient qui, on prend des gants. Du coup on arrange la réalité.  
- Nous on ne s'est pas fâché, il n'y a pas de raison que je maquille quelque chose…  
- Je sais bien. Mais tu peux aussi bien te dire qu'il va faire remonter les infos à Tetsu et du coup tu ne lui dit pas tout. Et comme ça si j'aie menti, il pourra me disputer. C'est une espèce d'assurance. On marche tous pareils, tu le sais bien. Tant que le principal intéressé n'a rien dit, on manie les infos avec précaution. On se surprotège tous, même entre nous. 'Dingue ça. On veut arranger les choses, ne pas blesser plus les gens, du coup on fait de la rétention d'information. On est tous sacrément atteint quand même ! * Hyde pouffait, Ken souriait *  
- Programme du jour : pour toi donner des nouvelles à un angoissé qui n'en a pas l'air, j'appelle Yukki, et pour moi en prendre du leader intraitable, j'ai nommé Tetsu ! »

Les deux amis rirent franchement. Ken avait l'art et la manière de dédramatiser des situations tendues. Hyde acquiesça et après encore quelques paroles échangées, il rentra chez lui. Il avait décidé de s'occuper de petites choses qui trainaient depuis un moment à cause des concerts et de la tournée mondiale qui venait de s'achever. Et il préférait ne pas être là quand Ken parlerait à Tetsu. Ce dernier n'aimait pas que ce genre de conversation se fasse par téléphone, il était capable de venir chez Ken pour lui parler de vive voix. Et si par malheur il était près de chez lui, Hyde n'aurait pas le temps de sortir sans être repéré. Et la rencontre fortuite risquait fort de tourner en une autre dispute. Cela, Hyde ne voulait pas du tout. Autant prendre ses précautions et filer tout de suite. De plus, si jamais Tetsu se rendait compte que Ken venait de recevoir Hyde chez lui, et avait donc eu de ses nouvelles avant de prendre des siennes, il risquait de lui en vouloir. Sans parler du fait que toute conversation apaisée serait impossible. Définitivement, prendre la poudre d'escampette était une idée lumineuse.

Ken préféra attendre un peu avant de téléphoner au leader intraitable, au cas où. Il laissa s'écouler une dizaine de minutes avant de joindre son ami d'enfance.

« Allô ?  
- Tetsu ? C'est Ken. Comment tu vas ?  
- Ça va. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais m'appeler…  
- Désolé de pas avoir pris de nouvelles avant… Il y a eu des urgences.  
- Laisse-moi deviner… Petite, cheveux noirs, yeux ultra expressifs ? * il y avait clairement de la colère dans sa voix. *  
- Tetsu, je…  
- Ça va, j'ai compris. Il compte plus que moi.  
- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! J'étais super inquiet pour vous deux ! J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment pour Hyde, c'est vrai. Tetsu, ne me reproche pas ça, s'il te plait… Ne me reproche pas de m'être inquiété pour lui…  
- Admettons que je ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Comme ça, par téléphone ?  
- Tu peux venir chez moi ou je peux venir chez toi ou on peut se rejoindre où tu voudras. C'est comme ça t'arrange.  
- Je ne suis pas trop loin de chez toi. J'arrive.  
- D'accord, à tout de suite alors.  
- Oui, à tout de suite. »

Ken prépara des boissons pour quand Tetsu serait arrivé, ainsi que des encas. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Quelques minutes après avoir raccroché, Tetsu sonna à la porte. Ken s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

« Coucou.  
- Re.  
- Viens, installe-toi.  
-Merci. »

Ken savait que cela n'allait pas être simple, mais il ne pensait pas que son ami serait braqué à ce point là. Rien que dans sa manière d'être, le bassiste lui indiquait très clairement qu'il avait tout intérêt à avoir des excuses solides s'il voulait qu'il passe l'éponge. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait au mieux sans rien dire de l'état de Hyde ?  
Tetsu, même s'il était très fâché après le chanteur, ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami d'enfance. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était venu et qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins décidé de passer l'éponge sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris de ses nouvelles plus tôt. Mais il voulait des réponses.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton excuse ? Hyde a fait une crise de larmes ?  
- Tetsu… Je… je lui ai promis de ne pas en parler.  
-*soupir exaspéré, à la fois contre Ken et contre lui-même. Bien sûr que s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, qui justifierait le retard de Ken, Hyde lui aurait demandé de se taire. * Ok.  
- Comment tu vas ?  
- Pas trop mal.  
- Tu es en colère.  
- Plutôt oui.  
- À cause de la gifle ?  
- Pas que.  
- À cause de quoi alors ?  
- Son attitude.  
- Mais encore ?  
- « tu te préoccupe trop de l'avis des autres, il faut être audacieux pour faire ce qu'on veut de temps en temps » ça te rappelle quelque chose ?  
- Ouais.  
- Tu te rends compte ? Comme si je n'avais pas eu d'audace en le recrutant ! Comme si je n'en avais pas eu en montant le groupe ! ''Tu te préoccupe trop de l'avis des autres''… Lui ne s'en préoccupe pas assez ! Ça, lui il s'en fiche bien de ce que les gens pensent ou disent, du moment que les fans aiment…  
- * C'était bien ce que Ken pensait : Tetsu avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour y voir plus clair. * On sait tous que tu te préoccupe beaucoup de l'avis des autres, que tu es probablement le plus terre-à-terre de nous quatre. C'est une qualité, c'est ce qui nous permet à tous de garder les pieds sur terre. Et de faire des choses qui plaisent. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne pensait pas à mal quand il t'a dit ça.  
- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Vous en avez parlé de ça ?  
- Pas du tout. Mais je le connais bien. Ça fait à peu près 20 ans qu'on se connait. Et tu le connais mieux que moi encore. Alors, est-ce que tu penses qu'il aurait pu te dire ça juste pour te blesser ?  
- … *regard fuyant, cela voulait dire non ça *  
- Bon. Est-ce que tu penses que vous pourrez vous reparler ?  
- Je… je vais t'avouer quelque chose…  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Il me manque. C'est bête parce que… c'est moi qui ai lancé les hostilités mais… Qu'il soit parti comme ça, sans qu'on se dise au revoir… Il me manque. *il avait voulu dire autre chose, Ken l'avait bien senti, mais il ne releva pas *  
- Alors va le voir, parle lui. Expliquez-vous. Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu des incompréhensions des deux côtés. Pour que vous deux vous vous preniez la tête comme ça… C'est qu'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris. Et je n'aime pas du tout quand vous êtes fâchés.  
- Ça te perturbe à ce point là que ''Papa'' et ''Maman'' soient fâchés ? * Tetsu retenait un sourire *  
- T'imagine pas à quel point ça peut être traumatisant pour le pauvre petit enfant fragile et vulnérable que je suis ! * Ken avait foncé dans l'ouverture qu'il avait perçue * »

Mais cette boutade, tout à fait innocente, rappela quelque chose d'autre à Tetsu. Quelque chose de beaucoup moins innocent. Il se décomposa.

« Tetsu ? Tetsu ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Hyde et son divorce. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit… Mais quel con ! Il fallait que je lui dise un truc pareil ! Il doit m'en vouloir à mort, c'est sûr… C'est pas une gifle que je méritais. L'imbécile ! Et après c'est moi son meilleur ami, hein… Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot ! *il avait ponctué ses derniers mot de coups de sa paume sur son front *  
- Tetsu, calme-toi. S'il te plait. Tu me fais un peu peur là…  
- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que je lui ai dit ?!  
- Euh… * Ken n'était pas censé savoir dans quel état le divorce de leur chanteur l'avait mis *  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'en a parlé qu'à moi… Mais quel imbécile je suis !  
- Tetsu, ça suffit. Arrête de te traiter de tous les noms comme ça.  
- J'mérite pas autre chose.  
- Les dérapages, les oublis ça arrive à tout le monde. Alors s'il te plait, calme toi. Et essaye de m'expliquer.  
- Je lui ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire compte tenu des circonstances. Je ne sais pas du tout comment me faire pardonner. S'il accepte de me pardonner. Parce qu'avec ça, il est tout à fait en droit de ne plus jamais me parler.  
- Ça ne se réglera qu'en allant lui parler. Alors vas-y.  
- Il ne me déteste pas ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Tu crois qu'on pourra parler ?  
- Je pense.  
- * Tetsu inspira un grand coup* J'y vais.  
- Préviens-le.  
- Dis lui que je suis en route.  
- Très bien. Essayez de ne pas vous fâché, ok ?  
- Je ferais au mieux.  
- Merci. Tu me préviendras ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. À plus tard ! »

Le leader était sorti en vitesse, histoire de ne pas se laisser le temps de se décourager. C'est que Hyde était effrayant quand il était en colère. Et Tetsu se voyait déjà devoir faire face à un Hyde tout particulièrement furax. Autant dire que s'il n'y allait pas maintenant, le courage ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Pendant que Tetsu allait au pas de course chez le chanteur, Ken lui téléphona.

« Hyde ? C'est Ken.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a eu quelque chose avec Tetsu ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ?  
- Rassure-toi. Mais il débarque chez toi.  
- Quoi !?  
- Il est déjà en route, il veut te parler. Calmement.  
- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes…  
- Désolé.  
- Je suis pas prêt… Vraiment pas prêt à lui parler maintenant, ça va trop vite…  
- Hyde inspire, expire. Plusieurs fois et profondément. De toute façon tu n'y couperas pas. Donc tu te calme et vous essayez de ne pas vous fâcher, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. Il… Il avait l'air fâché ?  
- Un peu. Mais vous réussirez à vous expliquer si vous mettez vos egos froissés de côté.  
- *léger rire nerveux *  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu ne sais pas… ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. Pour qu'il ne m'en veuille plus…  
- J'en ai une vague idée. Tu ferais quoi pour moi ? * ton plus léger, Ken n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de penser *  
- Pour toi ? Beaucoup de choses. Et pas nécessairement légales.  
- Ah ouais, quand même… * Ken savait que Hyde était très droit dans ses bottes, l'entendre dire qu'il était prêt à faire des choses illégale pour lui… C'était qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. *  
- Tu pensais quoi ? Que je te lâcherais au premier pépin ? * voix très douce, Ken pouvait sentir son regard protecteur et un brin amusé de là où il était *  
- Non, je sais que je peux compter sur toi si besoin est. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là pour m'aider… Merci.  
- Je t'en pris.  
- C'est pas que je veuille te remettre la pression, mais Tetsu ne va plus tarder, je vais te laisser. Histoire que tu ranges les choses compromettantes. Il y a toujours des choses compromettantes à cacher. Ne serait-ce qu'un préservatif…  
- Ken ! * il sentait le sourire dans la voix de son interlocuteur. *  
- Ouais, ouais, je sais, tu es rentré seul hier. Mais n'empêche. Et puis ça te permettra aussi de sortir de quoi faire un repas. Parce que vu l'heure qu'il est je suppose que tu ne vas plus tarder à avoir faim.  
- * rires * Tu me connais trop bien toi.  
- Il paraîtrait. Et encore, je ne suis pas le meilleur à ce petit jeu. Bon, je te laisse cette fois. Tu me raconteras, ok ?  
- Bien sûr. À plus tard. »

Hyde et raccrocha et sortit effectivement des amuses-bouches pour patienter jusqu'au repas. Il sortait les verres quand Tetsu frappa à sa porte. Le chanteur inspira à fond une dernière fois avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

« Il faut qu'on se parle. * Tetsu était tellement nerveux que sa voix en avait légèrement tremblée *  
- Je crois oui. Entre. »

Tetsu était très mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps il était rassuré car Hyde ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait l'air plutôt angoissé en fait. Comme s'il craignait cette discussion. Alors que celui qui devait la craindre ce n'était pas le chanteur mais bien lui selon le bassiste. Il avait plus que mérité cette gifle, Hyde n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Quant à Hyde, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Selon le guitariste, le leader ne lui en voulait pas. Mais alors pourquoi était-il autant sur ses gardes ? Il lui reprochait autre chose ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement ? Devait-il lui dire pour l'avant-veille ? Bref, beaucoup de questions mais aucune réponse.  
Les deux amis s'installèrent sur le canapé. Tetsu nota avec surprise que Hyde avait sorti des choses à manger et des boissons. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli ainsi, il ne s'attendait déjà pas à passer la porte d'entrée si aisément alors partager un apéritif... Mais il sentait bien l'angoisse du chanteur. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je suis désolé. * sans même avoir besoin de le regardait, il sentait le regard surpris du chanteur peser sur lui * Je… Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi avant-hier. Je t'ai traité d'une façon inqualifiable. Je ne mérite même pas que tu me pardonne…  
- Euh… Tu me parles de quoi là ? J'ai souvenir d'une dispute, mais pas de quelque chose de ce genre…  
- Je me suis énervé tout de suite alors que j'aurais dû t'expliquer les choses d'abord. J'ai été trop susceptible et cause de ça, on s'est disputé et je t'ai dit des horreurs.  
- Je n'ai pas été beaucoup plus agréable avec toi…  
- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé les hostilités…  
- En parlant de ça… Pourquoi tu t'es énervé ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?  
- « tu te préoccupe trop de l'avis des autres, il faut être audacieux de temps en temps »…  
- Tu l'as pris contre toi ? Oh… Je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être vexant ni rien. Je me suis mal exprimé.  
- Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais dire ?  
- Si mais… pas comme ça. Du moins je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de terre-à-terre, qui a besoin de s'appuyer sur du concret. Encore plus que moi. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que de temps en temps, il faut savoir prendre des ''risques''. Surtout quand ils sont minimes. Et toi et moi, on sait très bien ce dont les médias sont capables… »

Cela en effet ils le savaient bien. Ils en avaient fait l'amère expérience. C'était aussi pour cela que Hyde protégeait à ce point sa vie privée, inexistante à l'heure actuelle. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles ils étaient tous les deux replongés dans ces souvenirs. Tetsu en sortit le premier.

« C'est vrai, les médias ne sont pas forcément très… Enfin bref. Il n'empêche que… Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Je t'ai vraiment dit des choses horribles. Je ne les pensais pas.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer… Ce que je t'ai dis à ce moment là, je ne le pensais pas non plus. Désolé.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Et pour la phrase qui m'a valu la gifle… Pour celle-là je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne mérite même plus d'être appelé ton meilleur ami. J'ai dis la pire chose possible au pire moment possible. Je méritais beaucoup plus qu'une simple gifle. Je te demande pardon, mais je ne sais même pas si je le mérite…  
- Tu le pensais, ce que tu m'as dit ? Comme quoi, j'étais incapable d'avoir des relations stables avec les gens, surtout ceux que j'aime… ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Jamais. Tu as vu la relation que tu as avec K.A.Z. ou Yasu ? Ou même les autres membres de l'Arc ? Ils s'inquiètent tous, tu comptes beaucoup. Et ça fait des années que ça dure.  
- Et toi ?  
- Et moi quoi ?  
- On a une relation stable nous deux ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu vois bien. On revient l'un vers l'autre après une dispute qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.  
- Tu tiens à moi, hein ? * toute petite voix timide et inquiète *  
- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire ?  
- J'ai fais des bêtises…  
- Quoi comme bêtises ?  
- Le genre qui va te mettre très, très en colère. Tu vas me détester et me fuir après…  
- Je suis incapable de rester plus de quelques heures loin de toi après une dispute sans m'en vouloir. Alors je pense qu'il va en falloir beaucoup pour que je te fuie.  
- C'est pas _beaucoup_, c'est _énorme_.  
- Dis-moi.  
- Après notre dispute… Je suis allé acheter des packs d'alcool… J'étais ivre. Pire que nos soirées bien arrosées je crois.  
- Ça arrive…  
- J'ai pas fini… Je suis allé dans la salle de bains et… »

Hyde ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. À la place, il montra son poignet à Tetsu. Dire qu'il était choqué était encore en dessous de la réalité. La main sur la bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri, le bassiste n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas la gravité de la blessure, plutôt bénigne, qui le mettait dans cet état mais la signification de celle-ci. Hyde avait voulu en finir ? Après leur dispute ? C'était de sa faute alors ? Il aurait dû l'écouter, ce pressentiment qui l'avait taraudé depuis que Hyde avait claqué la porte (il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'il s'était un peu calmé, peu après être rentré chez lui) !

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?  
- Hein ?  
- C'est ma faute, c'est à cause de moi…  
- Tetchan, ça va ? T'es tout pâle, tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?  
- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne le mérite pas…  
- T'as fini tes bêtises ? Tu ne mérite pas que je m'inquiète pour toi alors que tu es sur le point de tourner de l'œil ? Et puis quoi encore ? * le ton était devenu dur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui inventait comme bêtise encore ?*  
- Hyde, je suis désolé… Je vais te laisser. * Tetsu s'était levé, encore sous le choc et se dirigeait vers la sortie *  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour ne plus te faire de mal. * il était à la porte *  
- Tetchan ! M'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! * Le leader s'était retourné aussitôt * Me laisse pas, pas maintenant. Tu… tu sais ce qui me ferais le plus de mal, là tout de suite ? * Hyde jouait sa dernière carte, il le savait. C'était quitte ou double *  
- * une simple dénégation de la tête lui répondit *  
- Ça serait que tu passes cette porte. »

Tetsu eu quelques instants de blanc avant de revenir vers lui. Hyde se blotti dans ses bras. Le plus jeune ne résista pas et se laissa faire. Après quelques instants immobiles, Hyde frotta sa joue contre Tetsu. Celui-ci comprit sa demande et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Puis Hyde décida qu'il fallait finir cette mise au point une bonne fois pour toute. Il le ramena doucement vers le canapé, en le tenant par la manche.

« C'est pas ta faute. C'est… comment dire ça ? Un tout si tu veux. Le divorce, la fatigue, l'alcool, notre dispute. Il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça, je ne l'aurais pas fait, c'est certain. Mais il y a eu beaucoup de choses d'un coup. Et l'alcool aidant, j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne referais plus jamais. Ça je peux te le garantir.  
- Si on ne s'était pas disputé…  
- Mais on s'est disputé. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé. Et avec des ''si'' on mettrait Tokyo en bouteille. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait ça que je sache. Alors arrête de te sentir autant coupable. Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- Au moins en partie. J'aurais dû te soutenir et au lieu de ça, je te fais du mal…  
- Tetchan, je n'ai plus 5 ans. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul. Ces derniers temps je suis d'accord, ça ne s'est pas trop vu. Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surprotège ou qu'on pense à mon bien-être avant tout le reste. C'est bon, vraiment.  
- Tu… tu me pardonnes ?  
- Bien sûr que je te pardonne.  
- Je ne te mérite pas.  
- Et moi, je devrais dire quoi ? Tu préoccupes toujours tellement des autres, au point de t'en oublier toi-même parfois. Dès que quelqu'un a un problème tu t'occupes d'abord de lui et ensuite seulement, si tu as du temps, tu t'occupes de toi.  
- Toi aussi tu te préoccupes des autres.  
- Mmh. Mais pas autant que toi. … Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi. Beaucoup.  
- Je t'adore…  
- Moi aussi. »

Ils ne se le disaient que rarement. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils le savaient. Mais dans ce genre de situation, où il fallait se rassurer, c'était toujours agréable de se le dire à nouveau, pour être sûr.

« Ken… a pris des nouvelles, non ?  
- Oui. Il m'a ramassé on va dire…  
- Je suppose qu'il sait pour le poignet…  
- Oui. Je lui aies un peu expliqué pour le divorce aussi…  
-Ah ? Il l'a bien caché.  
- Les mises au point que j'ai à faire avec Yukki, je te raconte pas…Ça va être long.  
- Mais il faut que tu en parles. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. C'est entrain de te faire beaucoup de mal.  
- Je sais. Mais… ça va changer.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai demandé à mon avocat de dire à celui de Megumi que à partir de maintenant, elle ne mènerait plus en bateau avec des excuses bidons pour ne pas me laisser voir Hiroki. Je le verrais et tans pis si ça lui déplait.  
- Sérieux, tu l'as fait ?  
- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir. Je suis heureux pour toi. * en voyant le regard du chanteur, Tetsu s'expliqua un peu plus * Ça fait des mois que je te vois souffrir en silence, couler à pic, et maintenant tu te bats, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu reprends le dessus.  
- Tu peux dire merci à Ken. Et merci à toi aussi. Sans vous deux, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais. Faudra que je dise merci à Yukki aussi. Pour son soutien silencieux et constant.  
- Yukki fait les choses tout en finesse, c'est sûr. Mais on peut compter sur lui quand il y a un problème.  
- On peut tous compter les uns sur les autres quand quelque chose ne va pas. Celui qui dit que le groupe n'est pas soudé…  
- Il n'a rien compris ! »

Les deux amis rirent. Après quelques instants de silence apaisé, Hyde proposa de passer à table. Tetsu accepta avec plaisir. Ils mangèrent ensemble et discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et passaient parfois des soirées, voir des nuits entières, à discuter de leur rêves pour l'avenir.  
Quelques temps après, les deux amis se firent la réflexion qu'il fallait rassurer les deux autres. Tetsu téléphona à son ami d'enfance pendant que Hyde donnait de ses nouvelles au batteur. Comme Hyde l'avait prédit à Ken, Yukki avait été bien plus inquiet que ce qu'il avait bien voulu leur faire croire, et seules les informations que Hyde lui donna de vive voix le rassurèrent. Du côté de Tetsu, Ken devait se retenir pour ne pas crier de joie. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, c'était probablement la meilleure nouvelle qu'ils pouvaient lui annoncer. Hyde se rendit compte que le leader tentait de calmer le guitariste, il proposa une sortie tous ensemble. Tetsu le consulta du regard quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer de sa volonté puis fit passer le message à Ken. Celui-ci accepta avec grand plaisir. Yukki ne se fit pas prier non plus. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver dans une demi-heure dans un petit café très sympathique, et où ils seraient à l'aise malgré tout.  
À l'heure dite, les quatre membres de l'Arc~en~Ciel s'étaient retrouvés et installés dans le bar. L'ambiance était détendue, très joyeuse. Pour des personnes qui n'avaient pas connaissance de la dispute entre Hyde et Tetsuya, il aurait été impossible de soupçonner son existence. Pendant que tout le monde discutait et riait ensemble, Ken se fit la réflexion que définitivement, les membres du groupe ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour aider à la réconciliation. En voyant les regards complices des deux leaders, Ken se dit que l'Arc~en~Ciel avait encore de belles années d'activités devant lui.

* * *

_Posté le 30 juin 2013.  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

_1 : Oui, j'ai honteusement pris les paroles d'une chanson. Laquelle ? Dans Frères des Ours, No way out en Anglais (désolée, je n'ai pas le titre en Français) de Phil Collins. Les paroles se sont imposées, et puis elles sont tellement appropriées…_

_Oui, je sais, il n'y a qu'un leader. Mais ceux qui ont lu les chapitres précédents se souviendront de qui est leader par intérim (; Et puis Hyde est le leader au charisme (et les gens ont souvent tendance à penser que le chanteur est forcément le leader) ^^._

_Ma fic ne reflète pas vraiment ce que je pense de Megumi. Je n'ai rien contre elle. Mais pour les besoins de la fic, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas très gentille. Je crois même qu'on peut dire que c'est une garce. ^^"  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions. _


End file.
